Estaré aquí
by Sallen1223
Summary: Spock siente a cada día, minuto y hora el dolor de un enlace roto. Kirk sufre en silencio por un pasado lleno de hambre, muerte y pesadillas. Los dos sufren sintiéndose solos, anhelando lo que piensan que no es para ellos ¿qué pasa si están equivocados? ¿Qué pasa cuando se dan cuenta que pueden alcanzar lo que más quieren?
1. Recuerdos

_**Muchísimas gracias a todos los que leyeron y comentaron "PREDESTINADOS". Esta es otra historia que me ha rondado la cabeza por un buen tiempo espero y las disfruten tanto como yo ;)**_

_-Sus escudos son estables – informa el sanador sin que su voz traicione el más leve rastro de alivio o preocupación – pero es necesario llenar el vacío dejado por el enlace roto cuanto antes._

_-Soy consciente de eso – la respuesta cordial de Spock al anciano mientras se ponía en pie. Para un humano permanecer en la misma posición de meditación que Spock había mantenido en las últimas horas habría ocasionado el adormecimiento de músculos, pero los vulcanos sin embargo estaban bien adaptados para soportar la inmovilidad._

_El sanador se puso también en pie y con un gesto cordial indicó la salida al hijo del embajador._

_-Sé bien de lo demandante que es la Flota Estelar, comandante Spock, sin embargo mi consejo sería que buscara usted de inmediato a un nuevo compañero vinculado; mientras que la meditación ha de bastar por el momento no hay nada que pueda sustituir la estabilidad de un bono, y si el vínculo no es reconstruido pronto su seguridad psíquica y mental podría verse comprometida. Si a causa de sus circunstancias particulares y sus obligaciones no ha podido encontrar una nueva pareja yo estaría satisfecho de ayudarle, comandante Spock._

_-Agradezco sus servicios y su consejo pero su ayuda no será requerida; prefiero que la búsqueda de mi nuevo compañero corra por mi cuenta._

_-Algo respetable sin duda alguna – el anciano levantó la mano en un saludo vulcano – larga vida y prosperidad._

_-Larga vida y prosperidad – devolvió las palabras Spock y salió de la habitación. Después de atravesar un largo corredor llegó hasta una pequeña salita en el templo de sanación en la que le esperaba su padre._

_-¿Ha concluido la sesión?_

_-Sí._

_-Regresemos a casa entonces._

_Sarek abría la marcha y Spock lo seguía muy de cerca. Salieron del templo de sanación sin que ninguno de los dos fuera el primero en pronunciar palabra, pero cuando las arenas rojizas de Nueva Vulcano tocaron sus pies Sarek se colocó a la par de su hijo y lo miró tan contundentemente que obligó al joven a bajar la mirada._

_-Sería lógico suponer que el sanador ha mencionado que es poco saludable que después de tanto tiempo continúes sin unir._

_-Usted es correcto, padre._

_-¿Y qué acciones piensas tomar al respecto? No he notado que hayas hecho el menor esfuerzo por buscar un enlace entre las mujeres de nuestro pueblo._

_Los ojos de Spock bajaron con nerviosismo antes de que el comandante se obligara a sí mismo a recordar que los vulcanos no pueden sentir nerviosismo de ningún tipo._

_-Usted padre es consciente de mi relación con la teniente Nyota Uhura._

_-Una relación ilógica._

_-Padre…_

_-Entre tu mente y la mente de la teniente no hay compatibilidad, ya que ella es incapaz de llenar el vacío del enlace es evidente que su relación no tiene fututo, y lo es también que es ilógico que continúes alimentando vanamente sus esperanzas._

_-Padre yo…_

_-Acéptalo Spock, tendrás que buscar a tu compañero en otro lugar. _

Los ojos de Spock se abrieron de golpe con el primer sonar de la alarma.

_-Comandante Spock_ – sonaba la voz de la computadora – _se le solicita urgentemente en cubierta._

Sin hacerse repetir dos veces la indicación el comandante se cambió de ropa y llegó al puente de mando de la Enterprise antes de que la alarma sonara por quinta vez, encontrándose en el ascensor con el capitán Kirk.

-Capitán en el puente – anunció Syad Zmayytd (capitán del turno Tao) dejando libre el asiento del capitán. Sulu estaba en permiso médico por las próximas doce horas pero Chekov y Uhura ya estaban en sus puestos por haber estado asignados a Tao.

-Informes teniente – pidió Spock en cuanto llegó a su puesto junto a Kirk.

-Comandante hemos interceptado una llamada de auxilio a 30 kilómetros de la octava luna de Celios IX. Al parecer se trata de una nave Zzzzgretyad.

Kirk y Spock intercambiaron una mirada significativa: Zzzzgretyad era un sistema solar conformado por doce planetas, hasta donde sabían había sido en el quinto planeta que una cultura tecnológicamente avanzada se había desarrollado hasta el punto de que cuando el sistema fue descubierto por la Flota Estelar el resto de los planetas ya eran colonias de la civilización Zzzzgretyad; por lo avanzado de sus tecnologías la Federación llevaba más de treinta años ofreciéndoles la adhesión pero en cada ocasión habían sido rechazados con envidiable cortesía.

Las cosas tal vez serían diferentes en esta ocasión.

-¿Habla zzzzgretyad teniente? – interrogó Kirk a Uhura.

-Sólo lo básico capitán.

-Bien, tendrá que bastar. Salúdenlos.

Un momento después la imagen de una mujer apareció en pantalla.

-Soy el capitán James Kirk la nave NCC017–USS ENTERPRISSE de la Flota Estelar; escuchamos su llamado, identifíquense por favor.

Uhura tradujo las palabras de Kirk a lo que parecían ser cantos de aves; los ojos de la mujer – de un tono rosado – se fijaron en el capitán y la respuesta llegó en idioma estándar pero con un marcadísimo acento que sonaba entre el alemán y el francés.

-Gracias por atender capitán Kirk, soy la capitán Anato Schwarltz de la nave Krtyout de la Flota de Exploración y Defensa del Sistema Unido de Zzzzgretyad. Hace aproximadamente tres días estándar que fuimos víctimas de un ataque romulano y desde entonces los sistemas de movimiento quedaron inutilizados y los sistemas de soporte de vida están en funcionamiento emergente.

-Comprendido. Nuestros sistemas detectan diecisiete señales de vida abordo de la Krtyout ¿hay alguien más a quien deba tomarse en cuenta?

-Tres romulanos que intentaron abordar nuestra nave se encuentran prisioneros en el calabozo, me encuentro liberando el escudo interno justo en este momento.

-Recibido. Nos preparamos entonces para transportar a la totalidad de la tripulación.

…..

Anato Schwarltz fue la última en materializarse sobre la plataforma de transporte y es digno de mención que si bien los Zzzzgretyad se caracterizaban por ser aparentemente iguales a los humanos (a lo menos en la anatomía externa) Anato destacaba aun entre los de su propia especie, y no tanto por su belleza (que sí era muy bella) como por la intensidad de su mirada y la extraña energía que parecía irradiar de todo sus ser. Cuando se movió fuera de la plataforma de transporte su espalda era tan recta y sus movimientos sostenían tal elegancia que incluso Spock tuvo que reconocer para sus adentros que los vulcanos tenían que trabajar más si alguna vez quisieran igualar esa postura.

-Bienvenida a bordo, capitán Anato Schwarltz – la recibió Jim disimulando su asombro lo mejor que podía.

-Capitán James Kirk – el saludo de la mujer en cambio, y de alguna manera sonaba mucho más amable y confiado que cuando habían hablado por las pantallas – debo repetir lo agradecida que estoy por la ayuda que nos han brindado.

-No es necesario, capitán.

-Anato.

-¿Disculpe?

-Ya que usted acaba de prácticamente salvar mi vida y la de todo mi tripulación no creo que haya ningún problema si sólo me llama por mi nombre… ¡aunque lo siento! Espero de todo corazón no estar violando ninguna creencia humana.

-Descuida Anato. Su oferta es muy halagadora.

La zzzzgretyad respondió con una sonrisa resplandeciente.

-Soy yo quien se siente alagada de conoceros capitán. A usted y al resto de su tripulación. – Al hablar sus ojos se pasearon por toda la habitación llena de oficiales de la Flota Estelar y de su propia gente.

-Capitán… Anato. Permítame presentarle a mi primer oficial el comandante Spock, el teniente comandante y director del área médica Leonard McCoy, el teniente comandante y jefe de ingeniería Montgomery Scott, la teniente Uhura, el alférez Pavel Chekov y nuestro jefe de seguridad el teniente Giotto - Kirk fue señalando a todos conforme los nombraba.

-Repito que es un placer.

La vestimenta que usaba Anato era llamativa: parecía un vestido de gala, sin embargo al mirarlo de cerca se distinguía claramente el corte cómodo y protector de un vestuario militar; llamaba la atención sin embargo que desde sus manos hasta pocos centímetros debajo de sus hombros la piel era enfundada en guantes de tela negra y apariencia tersa.

Jim ofreció a la capitán una mano para ayudarle a bajar de la plataforma, ella aceptó con una sonrisa que sin embargo tenía cierto dejo de tristeza. El aire con el que volteó a mirar a Spock no era diferente.

-Capitán Anato, tenemos la autorización del almirantazgo de la Flota para para llevarla hasta los límites del sistema Zzzzgretyad, el viaje durará tres días si es que no encontramos ningún inconveniente en el camino.

-El almirantazgo de la Flota da su autorización porque tiene el deseo de aprovechar esta circunstancia para entablar relaciones cordiales con el sistema Zzzzgretyad ¿me equivoco?

-Anato… - la sinceridad de la mujer impactó a Kirk.

-Descuide capitán, soy consciente de que usted es una persona amable y compasiva y que es capaz de ayudar a otros sin esperar nada a cambio. Por ahora capitán, sino es mucha molestia quisiera que se me permitiera comunicación con el sistema a fin de que su cercanía a nuestro límites no se presten a malos entendidos.

….

-Creo capitán Kirk que su trabajo merece una felicitación.

-Si somos sinceros señor no tengo la más mínima idea de que fue lo que pasó.

Ambos tenían razón.

Al hablar con los representantes del sistema Zzzzgretyad Anato no sólo había expuesto su situación, sino que además había solicitado un permiso especial para que el Enterprise atracara en una de sus bases espaciales y se les permitió además reunirse con el consejo superior y exponer los ideales de la Federación. Era un avance pobre, pero llegaba más allá de lo logrado en los últimos treinta años.

-Y en pocas palabras entonces ¿por qué es que esa chica tiene tanta influencia?

-A lo poco que entendí resulta que Anato tiene una especie de… don algo así que le permite saber si las intenciones de los demás son o no sinceras; a lo que entiendo la negativa del sistema Zzzzgretyad a tratar con nosotros a estado fundamentada en que no creían en las intenciones de los anteriores capitanes y Anato parece que declaró a favor de la tripulación de la Enterprise.

Cristopher Pike miro al joven capitán inseguro que si debía felicitarlo con su buena suerte o sólo rodar los ojos ante el afortunado conjunto de circunstancias. De pie al lado de Jim Spock permanecía pasible y sin que su expresión regalara absolutamente nada. No obstante la aparente calma que había rodeado a la misión, tanto el capitán Kirk como su primer oficial daban vueltas en su mente a las palabras con las que Anato se había despedido:

_-Dentro de poco van a atravesar por una dura prueba que recordará hambre, muerte y pesadillas… les deseo de todo corazón que sean capaces de salir de ella airosos._

-Pero bueno – el almirante Pike continuó pasando por alto el humor extraño de los oficiales – aun con una victoria no es tiempo de relajarse. La siguiente misión es en Nueva Vulcano; hay que llevar algunos cargamentos de provisiones y también aprovecharemos el viaje para que se nos entreguen algunos documentos clasificados por parte de la Academia de Ciencias.

Esta vez la forma en que los hombros de Spock se enderezaron no pasó desapercibida para Pike.

-Capitán Kirk puede retirarse, comandante si no le molesta me gustaría cruzar un par de palabras con usted.

-Sí señor – los dos hombres contestaron al unísono y mientras Kirk se retiraba dando a Spock una mirada curiosa, el vulcano se limitó a quedar inmóvil de frente a su superior. Cuando la puerta del despacho se cerró Pike relajó su postura.

-Tome asiento señor Spock.

Spock obedeció sin que su expresión traicionara su nerviosismo.

-¿Ocurre algo con mi trabajo, almirante?

-En primer lugar Spock usted y yo trabajamos juntos por años, no es necesario que sea tan correcto cuando estamos a solas ¿comprendido?

-Comprendido señor.

-Bien, y en segundo lugar… quisiera hablar con usted sobre un asunto personal.

-¿Un asunto personal, almirante?

-Sí, verá, desde lo sucedido con Vulcano han llegado a mi oficina reportes de "incidentes" un tanto graves entre la población… especialmente entre los hombres y, aunque siendo sinceros no tengo los detalles sé que el panorama general es algo preocupante ¿usted comprende hacía donde va esta conversación, Spock?

-Creo entenderlo, almirante – la postura de Spock mucho más rígida que de costumbre.

Christopher Pike miró a quien él consideraba un buen amigo y dejando de lado el bastón que lo apoyaba se inclinó hacia adelante en forma amistosa.

-Spock, confío plenamente en usted y sé que no hablo con una persona que arriesgaría de algún modo a otros sólo por no ser capaz de reconocer sus propios límites, sin embargo ambos somos oficiales de la Flota y estoy obligado a hablar de esto con usted… prefiero hacerlo ahora en una conversación casual que en una audiencia formal, pero necesito saber ¿hay algún detalle con su salud del que yo deba estar informado, comandante?

Spock consideró cuidadosamente su respuesta. Aunque Pike insinuaba estar al corriente con muchas de las situaciones relacionadas con la ruptura de los enlaces psíquicos y la falta de compañeros para los vulcanos en Pon Farr él sabía que el Alto Consejo Vulcano (o lo que quedaba de él) jamás permitiría que se filtraran los detalles más vergonzosos, además de eso no se sentía cómodo discutiendo sus "asuntos personales" con nadie.

-Mi salud es adecuada, almirante.

-¿Está seguro?

-Los vulcanos no mienten, señor.

Pike rodó los ojos en un gesto familiar.

-Sé eso Spock, pero vaya si saben evadir como el infierno…

…..

-Vamos Huesos, que será divertido.

-¿Divertido pasear por un desierto al mediodía? ¡Tú y tus malditas ideas Jim!

-Pero si hasta Spock va a ir con nosotros.

-Le recuerdo capitán que este planeta fue seleccionado precisamente porque sus condiciones climáticas son similares a las de Vulcano, en donde yo crecí y de donde es oriunda la especie a la que pertenezco…

-Sí duende, captamos la idea. Ahora Jim ¿debo recordarte los efectos que puede tener en tu estúpidamente delicado cuerpo un golpe de calor?

-Huesos… ¡no! ¿Quieren divertirse? Tendrán que ir sin mí porque yo no pienso poner un maldito pie en un planeta cuyas temperaturas superan los 46° ¡he dicho!

-Como quieras. Tú te lo pierdes. Señor Scott ¡energice!

Jim se despidió de su amigo con un guiño mientras las luces del transportador llovían sobre ellos (él y Spock). Cuando la luz blanca se disipó el mitad vulcano y él estaban de pie en los límites del mercado de alimentos de Nueva Vulcano.

-Tenemos un permiso de dieciocho horas mientras los suministros son analizados – le recordó Spock a su capitán – ahora si se me permite la pregunta ¿cuál es el interés que tiene usted para venir a Nueva Vulcano, capitán? Le ofrecí que se quedara en mi casa pero usted rehusó y francamente no tengo idea de qué más es lo que podría ser llamativo a usted.

-Es Jim cuando estamos fuera de servicio. Además yo… no lo sé, supongo que quise venir a probar las artes culinarias, disfrutar de algún tiempo en tierra firme… ¿eso de allá es una escultura? Lo siento Spock, creo que será mejor que lo deje ocuparse en sus cosas. ¡Nos vemos!

Sin reflexionar en lo que estaba haciendo Jim dio a Spock un golpe amigable en el brazo y corrió hacía la multitud. Spock por su parte quedó inmóvil, se sonrojó y rogó a las estrellas que nadie los hubiese visto.

Después de doblar en varios puestos y estar seguro de que Spock ya no lo veía el capitán Kirk recordó las instrucciones que le habían dado y preguntó por la casa del investigador Solek.

""

El embajador Sarek abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado dando a su hijo el espacio que necesitaba para entrar a la casa.

-Padre – Spock hizo el obligado saludo formal.

-Spock – la respuesta a cambio – considero que es conveniente tu presencia en el planeta en aras de que un sanador evalúe la solidez de tus escudos mentales.

Ese era el momento que Spock había temido.

-Le puedo asegurar padre que mis escudos son sólidos y estables.

-¿Y qué hay del enlace roto? Hasta donde tengo conocimiento no has reestablecido el vínculo que se cortó debido a la muerte repentina de T´Pring.

Aunque Sarek no expresó su duda en voz alta Spock comprendió perfectamente lo que se le preguntaba.

-Mi relación con la teniente Nyota Uhura ya está concluida, no obstante considero que es prudente reorganizar mis prioridades y evaluar las implicaciones y probabilidades antes de tomar cualquier decisión al respecto.

-Y sin embargo lo lógico sería atender los asuntos que son de alta prioridad.

-Soy consciente de eso, padre – respondió Spock bajando los ojos.

El silencio duró aún por algunos momentos más antes de que Sarek hablara nuevamente.

-Spock hay un asunto de alta delicadeza sobre el que debemos tratar.

-Lo escucho padre.

-Spock, estando nuestra especie al borde de la extinción ahora hay quienes comienzan a revelarse ante las enseñanzas de Surak, y más grave aún es que nuestra propia biología comienza a hacer estragos como reacción a tantos que se han quedado sin un compañero.

-Temo padre que los rumores de esta situación se han filtrado hasta los cuarteles de la Flota Estelar.

-Sería ilógico que no fuese así; la prontitud con la que se han dado cuenta de las situaciones aquí acaecidas sólo demuestra la efectividad de la institución. Sin embargo Spock no es la situación general de Nueva Vulcano la que más me preocupa. Spock, debido a los recientes acontecimientos y a tu naturaleza particular soy incierto respecto a lo que depare para ti el futuro.

-Disculpe padre, pero soy incierto sobre lo que quiere decirme.

-Spock…

Sarek se vio interrumpido por el sonido del comunicador de Spock. El vulcano atendió la llamada y después encaró a su padre sin que su expresión revelara la combinación de preocupación y sorpresa que sentía.

-Me disculpo padre, pero se requiere nuestra presencia urgentemente en una conferencia con el almirantazgo de la Flota Estelar.

El embajador asintió en silencio.

-Cumple con tu deber Spock, pero aconsejaría que consideres lo que hemos hablado aquí.

""

-¿Entonces fue así como sufrí mi primer fractura de costilla?

-Así fue como ocurrió, viejo amigo.

Los labios de Jim ampliados en una sonrisa que sin embargo tenía cierto aire triste.

-Para mí la historia fue muy diferente.

Spock Prime miró a Jim sintiendo una punzada en el corazón; tenía bastante experiencia leyendo las expresiones de su propio Jim para saber que una sonrisa así ocultaba un recuerdo doloroso de su pasado.

-Lamento mucho escuchar eso.

-No, no te preocupes, es decir, igual y ahora tengo mi nave así que no pasa nada.

Por un momento ninguno de los dos se atrevió a decir nada más, pero había algo que el embajador había querido preguntar desde que tanto Jim como su joven contraparte le informaron del arribo a Nueva Vulcano.

-Jim…

-¿Sí?

-Si se me permite preguntar ¿cómo es que la relación entre mi contraparte y tú está progresando?

-Si tengo que ser sincero el otro tú es desesperante – el humano miró a su anfitrión con una sonrisa ahora bien visible de oreja a oreja – pero también es inteligente y divertido así que debo reconocer que tenías razón en cuanto a que llegaríamos a ser buenos amigos.

-Pasó un largo tiempo antes de que mi capitán y yo lográramos adaptarnos a nuestros respectivos caracteres, me complace ante todo que ustedes van por buen camino.

-Sabes, hay algo que he querido preguntarte desde hace un muy buen tiempo.

-¿Y qué sería eso?

Jim titubeo, jugando en su propiamente con la idea que no lo había dejado en paz desde que el embajador le había dicho que en su realidad había conocido a su padre.

-Mi padre… dijiste que de dónde vienes yo lo había conocido ¿cierto?

-Así es.

-Eso… eso quiere decir que en esa otra realidad yo no tuve nada que ver con Frank Doson.

-Efectivamente.

-Y entonces… - el corazón latiendo a toda prisa por la conjugación de la memoria – entonces yo… - a estas alturas el sudor que resbalaba por su cuello ya no tenía nada que ver con el calor desértico.

-Jim ¿te encuentras bien?

El humano asintió con cierto titubeo.

-En esa otra realidad… ¿sabes por casualidad si el nombre de Tarsus IV significó algo para mí?

El embajador miró a Jim con el horror bien disimulado en su estoico rostro pero marcado con cincel en sus expresivos ojos.

-Joder – susurró Jim haciendo un movimiento brusco en su intento por recobrar la calma – así que ni siquiera en realidades alternas puedo escapar de esa pesadilla.

-Lamento mucho que sea así – fue lo único que el embajador se atrevió a decir.

-Ya no importa – el susurro en la voz quebrada de Jim – no ha importado realmente en mucho tiempo, es sólo que durante la última misión… no. Olvídalo. No importa ya.

-Si no importara no lo mencionarías – a diferencia de su yo más joven, el embajador hablaba con cierta suavidad aun utilizando palabras directas.

-Pero no quiero hablar de eso ahora.

-No lo hagas entonces.

Spock Prime dirigió a su amigo una casi inexistente sonrisa, pero a Jim es le bastó para sentirse mejor. Antes de que cualquiera de los dos hablara otra vez el comunicador comenzó a sonar y Jim leyó el mensaje con auténtico asombro.

-¿Pasa algo grave viejo amigo?

-Tal vez… se me está convocando para una reunión de emergencia con los almirantes.

-¿Una reunión emergente? Debe ser algo realmente grave si los están llamando de vuelta a la Tierra en medio de una misión aquí.

-Esa es la cuestión – la voz sombría de Jim – no estamos yendo a la Tierra… los almirantes se dirigen hacia aquí… A bordo del Enterprise.

….

De entre todos los almirantes de la Flota Estelar el nombre de K. E. Bruckner era uno de los más conocidos, al mismo tiempo era el último que cualquier oficial quisiera alguna vez escuchar debido a la fama que tenía de haber cortado más cabezas que cualquier otro almirante en la Federación. De forma un tanto extraña dicha almirante rara vez atendía personalmente cualquier asunto y su rostro era poco conocido… hasta ahora.

-Señor Spock, permítame presentarle a la almirante Kristen Ester Bruckner.

Los hombros del vulcano se cuadraron en impecable perfección, ya que no poder sentir nerviosismo no lo libraba de sentir la presión de la mirada de la mujer de cabello castaño que estaba de pie junto al almirante Christopher Pike.

-He escuchado muchas coas de usted, señor Spock – dijo la almirante sin rodeos en un tono que sonaba más como una acusación.

Por una vez Spock estaba en una perdida para las palabras, sin saber que responder cuando Bruckner pasó de lado justo a su flanco derecho con dirección a la puerta, sólo entonces se dio cuenta Spock que Kirk había entrado en compañía de Leonard McCoy; ambos sin embargo permanecían en completa inmovilidad y silencio.

-Almirante Bruckner – la voz de Kirk sonando casi ahogada una vez que la mujer quedó de frente a él.

-Capitán Kirk hay un asunto que debo tratar con usted, vayamos a la sala de conferencias. Almirante Pike queda a cargo.

Y ya sea porque Ester Bruckner tenía auténtico don de mando, por la reputación que la mujer sostenía en la Flota o porque la seriedad de su voz presagiaba algo grave todos obedecieron su orden sin cuestionar.

-Si se me permite preguntarlo – abordó discretamente Spock a Pike una vez que llegaron al puente de mando - ¿por qué está aquí la almirante Bruckner?

Pike sólo pudo responder con la verdad: que había recibido instrucciones directas de Marcus y Ester, y que él mismo no tenía la más mínima idea de qué es lo que estaba pasando.

Quince minutos que Bruckner y Kirk estuvieron a solas se hicieron interminables en el puente mando del Enterprise, pasado ese tiempo Uhura recibió de la almirante la orden de llamar a Leonard McCoy a la sala de conferencias y la ansiedad general sólo aumentó más, diez minutos después de eso el alférez Kevin Riley también fue llamado y 5.352 minutos más tarde (según llevó la cuenta del tiempo Spock) la voz impersonal de Ester Bruckner dio al almirante Pike, Spock, Uhura, Chekov, Sulu y Scotty la indicación de pasar a la sala de conferencias.

Al entrar en la sala de conferencias lo último que la tripulación del Enterprise esperaba era ver a su capitán en un rincón de la habitación con los ojos llorosos, apoyándose en el hombro del doctor McCoy y sosteniendo contra su pecho al teniente Riley; quien parecía aferrarse a él con tanta fuerza que Spock estuvo tentado a alejarlo temiendo que provocara alguna lesión en Kirk.

-Tomen todos asiento por favor – ordenó la almirante con voz fría y entregando a cada uno de los oficiales una PADD – trataré de ser lo más clara posible: se ha asignado a la Enterprise para rastrear y capturar al exgobernador conocido como "Kodos" por los crímenes que cometió hace 14 años en la colonia humana de Tarsus IV.

-¿Tarsus IV?

-Tarsus IV fue una colonia experimental que trató de establecerse en la sección 7 del cuadrante – informó puntualmente Spock – el proyecto agrario fracasó a los ocho meses de la fundación de la primera ciudad debido a desequilibrios incompensables en las situaciones climáticas y se consideró a la colonia experimental como un fracaso rotundo; desde ese entonces y hasta la fecha Tarsus IV cumple únicamente con la función de cuartel de avanzada y en caso de ser necesario parada emergente. En caso del gobernador de la colonia sólo se tiene registro de que se hacía llamar "Kodos" por la población y aunque se llegó a la conclusión de que el fracaso agrario no había sido de modo alguno su responsabilidad se levantó un acta en su contra por abuso de poder, comportamiento xenofóbico y homicidio calificado, por lo que desde el fracaso de la colonia sólo se sebe de él que ha huido de la justicia.

Porque los ojos estaban fijos en Spock nadie se percató de cómo Kirk estrechó a Kevin Riley de manera protectora.

-Un resumen adecuado de los informes oficiales, señor Spock – aprobó Bruckner con un tono extraño – por supuesto no esperaba menos. Almirante Pike para esta misión específica usted fungirá temporalmente como capitán del Enterprise…

-¿Qué? – la pregunta escapada de todos los presentes en la habitación (con excepción de Kirk, McCoy, Spock y Riley) antes de que tuvieran tiempo de recordar que le hablaban a la que era quizás la mujer con más influencia en la Flota Estelar.

-Almirante – Pike llamó su atención con toda la firmeza que era capaz de reunir – con el debido respeto, no tengo problema alguno con aceptar esta misión pero en sus tareas anteriores el capitán Kirk ha demostrado tener las habilidades necesarias para comandar en misiones de alta prioridad…

-Soy consciente de los logros del capitán Kirk, almirante Pike; pero las razones que existen para no darle precisamente a él el comando de esta tarea son contundentes y tanto usted como el resto de los presentes están obligados a escucharlas y aceptarlas ¿está claro?

-Sí señora.

-Bien, ahora todos por favor vuelvan a sus asientos para que podamos comenzar. En primera instancia hablaremos de Kodos…

-¿Almirante Bruckner?

Todos se volvieron hacía James Kirk, quien a pesar de haber hablado con voz ronca encaraba a su superiora sin el más mínimo atisbo de duda en su voz.

-¿Sí capitán?

-Con el debido respeto solicito que se me permita presentar la contextualización del informe.

Ester Bruckner miró a James como si no pudiera comprender las palabras que habían salido de sus labios.

-Kirk… - por primera vez desde que la conocía Pike observó que la almirante dudaba.

-Usted sabe que yo de entre todas las personas soy consciente de las implicaciones de la captura de Kodos, por lo mismo ambos somos sabemos de qué tengo que ser yo el que presente este informe.

Spock esperaba a la almirante para amonestar al capitán y continuar la conversación, pero en lugar de eso Ester Bruckner dirigió a Jim una mirada llena de respeto y se recargó en la pared con extraña informalidad dejando a Jim ocupar el centro de la habitación.

-Bien. Entonces lo primero que deben saber – comenzó el capitán sin cumplir con los ojos de nadie – es que los informes públicos sobre los hechos ocurridos en Tarsus IV son, por así decirlo… falsos.

-¿Cómo falsos? – Choque inicial de Sulu – no se pueden falsificar registros oficiales, eso sería…

-No tanto falsos como incompletos – interrumpió Bruckner – la información presentada en los archivos oficiales es completamente verídica, pero es parcial: en los registros públicos sólo se cuenta sobre el desastre del proyecto agrario, pero todo lo referente a sus consecuencias está archivado en la base central de Flota y para consultar los expedientes se necesitan razones imperativas además de una muy buena graduación.

-No lo comprendo almirante ¿cuál sería la lógica de ocultar con tanto celo la información sobre un simple proyecto desechado?

La boca de Kirk se torció de una manera que no podía adivinarse si se trataba de una mueca o de una sonrisa.

-Si me deja terminar comandante la cuestión es esa: Tarsus IV jamás fue desechado como proyecto de colonización.

Spock arqueó una ceja.

-Temo que no puedo comprenderlo capitán, el protocolo marca que al presentarse complicaciones graves en un proyecto de colonización experimental se deben cancelar las operaciones y repatriar a los colonos a sus respectivos planetas de origen.

-¡La cuestión es Spock que el maldito gobernador no siguió el protocolo!

Aun para su comportamiento habitual no era común ver a Kirk tan exaltado. La tripulación del Enterprise y el mismo Pike comprendieron que algo andaba mal con Jim cuando él apoyó su peso en la mesa y bajó el rostro casi un minuto antes de retomar la palabra en un tono que sonaba a reclamo.

-Como lo iba diciendo los informes que el señor Spock menciona no son completos. La parte de la historia que falta ahí es que por lo menos tres cuartas partes de la población colona fallecieron sin que el maldito de Kodos levantara el reporte ante la Flota.

El silencio se extendió por la sala y Jim tomó aire como si con eso buscara recuperar fuerzas.

-Sigamos: lo primero que deben saber es que yo fui residente de Tarsus IV cuando era niño – un murmullo se extendió y Kirk esperó a que cesara para continuar – así que muchas de las cosas que voy a contarles yo las… para comenzar deben saber que la colonia de Tarsus IV fue organizada política y socialmente en total acuerdo con el gobernador, parecerá increíble pero él ni él se mostraba en público ni nosotros pedíamos que lo hiciera…

_O mejor dicho nunca mostraba su rostro._

_A Kodos le gustaba aparecer en público, pero sólo cuando presentaba alguna obra de teatro con un despampanante traje amarillo y una máscara cubriendo su rostro._

…los primeros meses después de establecida la colonia transcurrieron en completa normalidad…

_Y en paz._

_Irónicamente fue en Tarsus donde Jim supo por primera vez lo que era despertar cada mañana sin escuchar los ronquidos de su padrastro, asistir a una escuela en la que no se le miraba con aversión y lástima, jugar con niños cuyo entretenimiento principal no consistía en pintarrajear mensajes obscenos en las paredes, cenar en compañía de una tía amorosa y un tío de acento gracioso y voz tranquila que le preguntaban cómo había ido su día, ir a dormir con un beso de buenas noches…_

…hasta que los primeros rumores respecto a la falla de los sistemas de mantenimiento agrario comenzaron a correr. El gobernador Kodos aseguró que no se trataba de algo grave y en un principio todos en la colonia le creímos...

_¡Estúpidos ingenuos! Pero ¿quién podría culparlos? Kodos engañó a los oficiales de la Flota por casi dos meses, y continuaba haciéndolo aun después de catorce años ¿qué resistencia podía encontrar un hombre tan manipulador como él en una recién conformada colonia habitada por soñadores?_

…fue cuando varias semanas después que la comida aumentó drásticamente de precio que la verdadera preocupación surgió. Hubo quienes protestaron contra el gobernador y exigieron saber lo que estaba pasando…

_Pero aún ellos fueron engañados o comprados._

…lo que Kodos hizo entonces fue publicar dos listas – el desprecio se leía perfectamente en la expresión de Jim – la primera lista estaba integrada por científicos, militares y políticos a los que Kodos consideraba "valiosos"; en la segunda lista estábamos los niños, los estudiantes y los empleados. Dio a los que estábamos en la segunda lista la instrucción de reunirnos en la arena principal bajo el pretexto de dar su informe respecto a la situación de los suministros alimentarios…

_Y él había asistido en compañía de sus tíos._

_Desde antes de que las cosas se complicaran Jim había sentido una opresión extraña en el pecho e incluso la noche anterior había soñado que una voz masculina le susurraba al oído que debía huir, correr y esconderse. Pero había ignorado esa voz. La había ignorado porque sus tíos estaban con él, y en los pocos meses que habían convivido Jim había aprendido a sentirse seguro cerca de ellos._

…y una vez que estábamos ahí todas las salidas se cerraron…

_Pero eso no le importó a nadie. No hasta que…_

…Kodos se presentó en el escenario rodeado perfectamente de la seguridad…

_Eso tampoco era extraño._

_Lo que realmente llamó la atención y provocó la inquietud general fue que esta vez no había ninguna máscara cubriendo el rostro del gobernador. No fue hasta tiempo después que Jim comprendió por qué cuando observó la expresión en los ojos de ese hombre un frío estremecedor recorrió todo su cuerpo obligándolo a buscar seguridad en brazos de su tía._

…leyó un informe en el que se revelaba que dentro de poco la comida sería insuficiente para sostener a la población, y dijo que la mejor manera de que sobrevivieran los que realmente merecían vivir era que los menos útiles dejáramos de desperdiciar los recursos…

_Y el silencio que siguió a dicha declaración fue sepulcral. Doloroso y pesado por decir lo menos._

_Pero, dentro de todo, fue irreal. Como sea preferible a lo que siguió después._

…fue entonces que los guardias dispararon a todos…

_En ese justo momento el silencio se rompió y fue sustituido por gritos de dolor y angustia, siguieron los gritos de miedo y desesperación y después los golpes con los que trataban de abrirse paso por entre la multitud sin que importara que no había a donde escapar._

_James recordó la voz de sus tíos gritándole que se agachara, haciéndose escuchar a través de los alaridos de la multitud._

…mientras los phasers golpeaban a la gente uno de los oficiales desobedeció las órdenes que tenía y abrió la puerta, muchos de nosotros escapamos mientras los láser llovían sobre él…

_Jim lo conocía. Era un joven con el que él y sus amigos se habían cruzado un par de veces mientras corrían por los despeñaderos, las cuevas, las minas y los relieves. Ese hombre que se llamaba Alex siempre los regañaba, pero se notaba como mordía las mejillas para ocultar su sonrisa._

_Jim pasó a su lado justo cuando Alex fue alcanzado por el disparo letal y si algo puede testimoniar es que al momento de dejar de respirar en sus ojos había paz._

…corrimos y nos ocultamos lo mejor que pudimos...

_En esos momentos el mundo se reducía a correr, correr y ocultarse de los phasers… fue entonces que pasó._

_Se trataba de un niño no mayor de seis años, de piel pálida y cabello lacio; intentaba correr mientras lloraba pero tropezaba a cada paso._

_Jim sentía a sus espaldas como los guardias los perseguían en aerodeslizadores y no lo pensó: de un salto alcanzó al niño y ambos cayeron en una zanja en la que se ocultaron hasta la llegada de la noche._

_Normalmente había dos lunas en el cielo de Tarsus, pero esta noche una de ellas apenas y brillaba con debilidad mientras la otra era cubierta por un eclipse. Jim llevó al niño a la covacha que él y sus amigos utilizaban de guarida de juegos, roció antiséptico sobre sus heridas (él único material además de banditas e hilo dental que había en el improvisado botiquín médico que Tom había insistido en tener) y compartieron un pedazo de chocolate con nuez de la caja de dulces… se durmieron recargados uno contra el otro y cubiertos con una sábana que solían utilizar para jugar a los fantasmas._

…pasaban los días sin que consiguiéramos comida, con los hombres del gobernador buscándonos debajo de las piedras y disparando sobre nosotros como si fuéramos ratas…

_Ana y Pietro lograron llegar al refugio por sus propias fuerzas, a otros Jim y Pietro los encontraron alguna de las veces que salieron a buscar comida. Los dulces de la caja se acabaron y tenía que conformarse con fingir que pedazos de madera eran dulces._

_Terminaron reuniéndose quince niños, pero cinco de ellos murieron tanto de hambre como de ser atrapados por los hombres del gobernador._

…hasta que finalmente nos encontraron…

_Y la pequeña Katherine fue asesinada delante de su hermano Alan cuando intentaba correr fuera del alcance de esos malditos. El resto de ellos quedó casi en shock – habían aprendido a la mala que paralizarse de miedo no iba a ayudarles – y trataron de forcejear cuando las marionetas de Kodos los sometieron y esposaron; lo único que lograron después de un rato fue desollarse las muñecas._

…se programó la ejecución para el día siguiente…

_Y Kodos en persona les leyó el veredicto derivado de "traición a los intereses del bien mayor y la figura representativa del alto mando, así como por haber atentado contra los principios más básicos de la preservación de la especie humana"._

_A todos sin excepción los encerraron, pero Kodos identificó de inmediato a Jim como el líder y decidió hacer un ejemplo de él, por lo que antes de encerrarlo se aseguró de que recibiera los latigazos suficientes como para destrozar la piel de su espalda y después lo exhibió ante sus amigos tratando de aterrarlos._

Los ojos de Kirk se fijaron en la almirante Bruckner.

_Los ojos negros de esa mujer fueron la primera cosa amable que había visto de un adulto en días._

…la capitán de la Flota Estelar Ester Bruckner llegó justo a tiempo para detener la ejecución y arrestar a los soldados del gobernador, pero él escapó y desde entonces no ha vuelto a saberse nada de él; un cadáver había sido identificado como perteneciente al gobernador pero dicha identificación resultó dudosa. Desde la matanza en la arena hasta el arribo de la Flota Estelar transcurrieron dos meses y en ese tiempo fallecieron aproximadamente tres cuartas partes de la población civil entre la hambruna y los asesinatos ordenados por el gobernador.

Un silencio frío se había extendido por la sala, lo que permitió apreciar el tono ronco con el que Jim hablaba; para el final del relato el capitán no era el único al borde de las lágrimas.

-El gobernador Kodos manifestó siempre un marcado gusto por las artes teatrales, al allanar la Flota su casa en Tarsus IV se encontraron fotografías de máscaras artesanales que presuntamente le pertenecían – rompió el ambiente la almirante con la viva imagen del profesionalismo – hace aproximadamente ochentaisiete horas estándar una de esas máscaras fue decomisada en un operativo contra una banda de contrabandistas; el objeto fue reconocido y tras llevar a cabo un rastreo intensivo se identificó al hombre que la vendió con características de complexión física muy similares a las del gobernador Kodos; su ubicación actual se ha determinado en el planeta Santiret XXII. Se asigna al Enterprise con la misión de capturarlo y transportarlo a la Base de la Flota Estelar para que enfrente el juicio que merece. ¿Han quedado claras las órdenes, almirante Pike?

Absorto en su propio sentir Christopher Pike tardó casi un minuto en comprender que se le hablaba a él.

-Sí, almirante – respondió finalmente rogando en silencio para que Bruckner saliera y él tuviera la oportunidad de correr hacia Jim y consolarlo.

-Perfecto. Ahora, de entre todos los que estaban en la lista de los elegidos para morir – incluso Spock no pudo reprimir un alzamiento de ceja ante la mención de dicha lista – sólo nueve niños de entre catorce y cinco años sobrevivieron; el capitán James Tiberius Kirk y el alférez Kevin Riley aquí presentes son dos de ellos. Tanto para llevar a cabo el arresto de Kodos como para realizar la identificación pertinente durante el juicio será necesaria la presencia del mayor número de testigos presenciales que sean posibles, de ahí que designo al teniente Riley como testigo de los hechos con la petición de que permanezca a disposición del almirante Pike y lo auxilie en la captura del exgobernador Kodos – ligero titubeo en su voz – en tanto el capitán Kirk regresará a la Tierra conmigo por lo que queda con la comisión de contactar a los otros siete sobrevivientes de Tarsus, notificarles de los hechos recientes y citarlos aquí a bordo del Enterprise para que rindan sus testimonios.

-Comprendido señora – el susurro de Kirk mientras pasando de largo el protocolo daba a Riley un abrazo consolador.

-Tiene 45 minutos para elegir a sus escoltas y prepararse para el viaje; se reunirá de nueva cuenta con el Enterprise dentro de cinco días en las inmediaciones de Santiret XXII. Buena suerte capitán, puede retirarse.

-Almirante Bruckner quisiera que el comandante Spock y el teniente comandante doctor McCoy formaran parte de mi escolta.

-Concedido. Comandante Spock, doctor McCoy, les explicaré las especificaciones de la misión y pueden retirarse.

Con eso Kirk salió de la habitación sin cumplir con las miradas preocupadas que sus amigos le dirigían.


	2. Pesadillas

**HOLA ;) Aquí va un nuevo capítulo espero que lo disfruten… un agradecimiento a todos los que leen y comentan esta historia y espero que les guste :)**

-Adelante.

Al entrar en el despacho el almirante Pike encontró a Estela Bruckner sentada sobre el escritorio y con un PADD apoyado en sus rodillas. El resto de las escasas pertenecías que la mujer había traído consigo estaban a su lado empaquetadas sin duda para el viaje de regreso.

-Voy a aventurar una conclusión – dijo la mujer en un tono informativo.

-¿Ah sí? – lo único que Pike era capaz de decir. Jamás había tratado a la temida almirante antes de que ella le "solicitara" presentarse en el Enterprise y no estaba muy seguro de cómo abordar a la mujer.

-Pienso que usted vino a preguntarme sobre las razones que tuve para pedir su asignación a esta misión ¿estoy en lo correcto?

-Sí – Pike titubeó antes de continuar – almirante Bruckner, la gran admiración que es para mí la figura de George Kirk jamás ha sido un secreto así como tampoco lo es el lazo estrecho que me une a James Kirk.

-Y usted tiene dudas respecto a por qué lo busqué para esta misión dado que es más que probable que tarde o temprano tenga que relevarlo si descubro que presenta un "compromiso emocional" derivado de su cercanía con Kirk ¿cierto?

-Y no sólo yo; es bien sabido que el equipo de Jim es muy cercano a él.

Bruckner miró al hombre de pie frente a ella con una sonrisa muy enigmática.

-Almirante Pike, sé que usted no me conoce pero estoy segura de que sabe que fui una de las personas que votó a favor de dar a James Tiberius Kirk el mando del Enterprise.

-Soy consciente de ello.

-Y si escuchó con atención esta tarde sabe también que fui la capitán al mando de la primera embarcación que prestó socorro en Tarsus IV.

-Comprendí eso.

-Bien. Reuniendo de manera breve los hechos soy responsable de no informar al almirantazgo de los antecedentes relevantes del capitán de la nave insignia, de colocar a un almirante y a todo un equipo de mando en posiciones en las que sé que podrían enfrentar un potencial conflicto emocional y de enviar a un capitán a una misión de alto grado pasando de largo el hecho de que dicho capitán comparte lazos muy íntimos con todos los involucrados en su misión ¿todo lo que acabo de decir no le transmite un mensaje, almirante Christopher Pike?

-Sus acciones me transmiten muchas cosas, la cuestión aquí es que no sé cómo interpretarlas.

-Interprételo como que yo también estoy "emocionalmente comprometida" y mi juicio por tanto no logra ser del todo objetivo.

-¿Señora? – Pike no lograba dar crédito a lo que oía.

-Almirante, usted puede pasar el resto de su vida leyendo los informes sobre Tarsus IV, pero fui yo quien puso los pies sobre una tierra devastada. Tal vez las acciones de ese infeliz de Kodos han sido detalladas en los informes pero yo olí los cadáveres en descomposición, caminé entre paredes llenas de sangre y forcé la cerradura de una puerta tras la cual estaban nueve niños esqueléticos, semidesnudos y cubiertos en varias partes del cuerpo por heridas de tortura… - se atragantó brevemente pero en sus ojos brillaban lágrimas – fue a mí, almirante Pike, a quien uno de esos niños miró a los ojos y dijo con aire ausente "llegan tarde"… fue por los servicios a Tarsus que obtuve mi promoción a almirante y créame que en el momento odie el cargo con toda mi alma, no porque no lo hubiese deseado toda mi vida, sino porque sentía que por más que ahora tratara de vendar las heridas el daño ya estaba hecho…

En ese momento la mujer se veía tan vulnerable que era difícil identificarla como una de las personas más temidas entre los almirantes de la Flota Estelar.

-Almirante Bruckner…

-Hay veces almirante Pike en que las palabras no sirven de nada… Yo, yo miré a esos nueve niños a los ojos y vi… ¿cómo describirlo? Ellos eran nueve niños rotos en el medio de un infierno y aun así lograban sólo preocuparse los unos por los otros y aguantar su propio dolor sólo para consolar a sus amigos… no pude decirles nada… es decir: yo había estado en ese infierno dos horas y me sentía el alma dejar el cuerpo ¿qué consuelo podría darles a ellos que habían vivido esa pesadilla por tantos meses?

-Ver a esos niños la marcó para siempre – entendió Pike.

-Para mí Tarsus IV es un recordatorio de lo peor que puede suceder cuando el poder es mal empleado pero, al mismo tiempo es un recordatorio de que el amor, la amistad y la esperanza pueden sobrevivir aun a las más arduas pruebas… pero es cierto que me comprometí. Para mí también fue un antes y después de Tarsus, así que aun cuando todos los nueve corrieron lejos en cuanto tuvieron la oportunidad yo me prometí a mí misma que si alguna vez había algo que pudiera hacer por su bien lo haría sin pestañear.

-Y usted votó a favor de darle a Kirk el mando del Enterprise tratando de compensarlo por lo de Tarsus.

-No. Jamás habría dado un puesto de comando ni a Kirk ni a ninguno de los otros sólo por tratar de compensar algo de lo que además no soy responsable. Voté a favor del nombramiento de Kirk porque él fue el líder de los nueve en Tarsus, y yo sabía que dentro de toda su rebeldía y la actitud de "playboy" tras la que suele refugiarse James Tiberius Kirk es un hombre brillante que simple y sencillamente ha nacido para ser un líder y para lograr grandes cosas.

-Entiendo ahora por qué nos está permitiendo apoyar a Jim pero ¿si tanto se preocupa por James y por Kevin Riley por qué les obliga a permanecer dentro de la misión? Discúlpeme si no me parece que sea algo saludable para ellos. Y los otros Tarsus…

-Ellos necesitan un cierre, y por más que las regulaciones de la Flota digan lo contrario lo cierto es que esta es su pelea. Además no estaba exagerando cuando hable en la sala de conferencias: los nueve Tarsus son necesarios para arrestar a Kodos y testificar contra él en el juicio.

-Así como lo veo usted cuenta con que todo en esta misión salga bien.

-Exactamente.

-¿Y si no es así?

-Entonces toda la cloaca va a reventar… si eso sucede usted no debe preocuparse, de la forma en que se ha manejado todo esto la única cabeza que está en el filo de la guillotina es la mía.

-¿Usted está dispuesta a correr ese riesgo?

-Almirante Pike yo vi el dolor que había en los ojos de esos niños, si para que se haga justicia tengo que perder toda mi carrera el precio será más que justo.

Tanto en sus años en la academia como en su tiempo de capitán Christopher Pike había escuchado muchas cosas poco agradables que se decían de Ester Bruckner; ahora que por fin la conocía frente a frente se daba cuenta que todas esas cosas eran ciertas, pero entre tanta habladuría se dejaba de lado un detalle importante: que era una mujer con un corazón enorme.

…

-Arribaremos a Terra III dentro de 6,2 horas si no se presenta ningún inconveniente.

-Muchas gracias señor Spock ¿quisiera… tomas una copa conmigo?

Kirk señaló en oferta la silla frente a él y por una vez Spock no se hizo de rogar. McCoy sentado al lado de su mejor amigo intercambió con este una mirada comprensiva y se levantó a regañadientes para dar a los dos hombres un poco de espacio.

-Así que ya lo sabes – exclamó Jim en cuanto Huesos salió de la habitación – estuve en Tarsus y sobreviví, por eso es que yo… por eso no me permito creer en escenarios son salida Spock.

-Lo entiendo ahora – y lo cierto es que el vulcano comprendía lo arrogante que había sido al suponer que Kirk no había entendido el propósito de la Kobayashi Maru.

Un rato más pasó sin que ninguno de los dos dijera algo, sin embargo Spock no dejaba de contemplar a Jim en silencio. Es verdad que el concepto de "amigo" jamás había sido muy apreciado en su cultura natal, pero después de que habían convivido tanto tiempo juntos Spock sabía a ciencia cierta que ese humano ilógico y de carácter generalmente indescifrable era su amigo, y el saber todo el dolor por el que había tenido que atravesar a una edad tan temprana se sentía aún más desagradable que una quemadura de phaser.

-No me gusta hablar de lo que pasó en… en ese lugar – habló Jim de improviso sintiéndose cómodo en la mirada que Spock le estaba dirigiendo.

-No está obligado a hablar si hacerlo es contraproducente para su bienestar.

La sonrisa de Jim se veía ahora en una mezcla de sarcasmo y tristeza.

-Jamás hablé de Tarsus con nadie Spock… si no lo mencionaba en voz alta era más fácil fingir que nunca pasó, y sí, sé que eso es ilógico – respondió cuando el vulcano levantó una ceja – pero no se trataba de ser racionales, sólo se trataba se vivir soportando el recuerdo… en el primer año de la academia "festejé" el aniversario de lo que pasó con mucho, pero mucho alcohol… llegó el momento en que no tenía control sobre mi lengua y al día siguiente me encontré dormido sobre el regazo de Huesos. Él no dijo nada, sólo me miró con ojos enrojecidos, me dio una hipo para la resaca, comenzó a levantar el desastre y me dejó dormir… desperté otra vez varias horas más tarde aterrado de lo que pude haber dicho en estado de ebriedad pero Huesos no mencionó nada en particular y su actitud hacía mí fue un poco diferente los días siguientes hasta que después recobramos nuestro ritmo. Al año siguiente le conté todo y yo sabía que él ya conocía la historia pero aun así no me interrumpió… cuando le pregunté al respecto él dijo que era porque éramos amigos, yo le dije que no me gustaba que me tuvieran lástima y el me gritó que no debía tener una imagen tan vaga de mí mismo.

-Yo soy… estoy en acuerdo con el doctor McCoy. Usted parece tener una mirada muy limitada de sí mismo si es que no es capaz de darse cuenta de que ser superviviente de un escenario como el de Tarsus IV es algo digno de admiración y no de lástima.

Los ojos de Jim se centraron en Spock con una intensidad extrañamente contenida por las lágrimas no derramadas que hizo al vulcano luchar contra la reacción de su cuerpo para no sonrojarse.

-Gracias Spock.

-Es ilógico que me agradezca por puntualizar un hecho verídico, capitán.

La sonrisa que recibió en respuesta no era tan resplandeciente como las habituales, pero de alguna manera que era lo suficientemente cálida para que Spock dejara de sentir por un momento el frío de la nave.

Dos horas más tarde, en la quietud de su propio camarote Spock meditaba sobre las emociones extrañas que querían apoderarse de él a cada momento.

Desde que había terminado su relación con Nyota el mes anterior se había sentido extrañamente confundido e inseguro, a pesar de que ellos habían acordado quedar como amigos. Además, contra todo pronóstico lógico el doctor McCoy (que jamás dejaba de presentar un comportamiento excesivamente emocional) y el capitán Kirk (que era siempre impredecible) se habían convertido en una compañía agradable y en colaboradores muy cercanos… había considerado que sus presencias eran "adecuadas" entre sí hasta una noche después de su rompimiento con Nyota, cuando el capitán Kirk le había desafiado a una partida de ajedrez en la sala de recreo. Spock había calculado cada movimiento lógico para derrotar al humano pero este había logrado llevar el juego a un punto muerto; las partidas de ajedrez, los almuerzos juntos, la convivencia fuera de servicio y las conversaciones casuales se habían incrementado desde entonces y Spock reconocía ante sí mismo con vergüenza que Jim Kirk era una de las personas más importantes de su vida. Era precisamente por eso que ahora el vulcano se sentía ahogado de impotencia al saber que el humano ilógico al que tanto apreciaba tenía que atravesar por tanto dolor.

Los vulcanos tal vez habían aprendido a respetar a todo ser viviente, peor en sus raíces de guerreros la violencia estaba fuertemente arraigada, y en ese preciso momento Spock sentía un fuerte deseo de permitir a su fuerza superior a la fuerza humana para descargarse contra el infeliz de Kodos.

….

Una vez que el transbordador en el que viajaba el capitán Kirk se acopló nuevamente al Enterprise tanto el almirante Christopher Pike como la tripulación alfa ya estaban formados con impecable perfección en espera de la vuelta al mando de su tan querido amigo. Se sentían nerviosos sin embargo porque no tenían buenas noticias con las cuales recibirlo.

Cuando el joven capitán descendió del transporte flanqueado por Spock y McCoy saludó con una formalidad mucho mayor a la acostumbrada, sin embargo fue para gran alivio de los oficiales que gran parte de la tensión a la que lo habían visto sujeto con anterioridad ya lo había abandonado.

-Bienvenido nuevamente capitán Kirk – saludó Christopher Pike con sinceridad, Scotty a su lado no dijo nada pero se notaba en su mirada que no podía estar más de acuerdo y detrás de ellos Uhura, Sulu y Chekov asentían en silencio. Kevin Riley era el último en la formación, y el pobre alférez tenía que recitarse una y otra vez los reglamentos de la Flota para no correr directamente a los brazos de JT en busca de consuelo.

-Muchas gracias almirante – había un poco de tensión en el fondo de su voz, pero Jim se sentía más seguro que durante el informe ahora que todas las personas más cercanas y queridas para él estaban a pocos metros de distancia – me gustaría… ¿sería posible que usted y el resto de la tripulación alfa me concedan una entrevista mientras el comandante Spock, el doctor McCoy y el cadete Riley escoltan a nuestros testigos a sus habitaciones?

La petición de Kirk era extraña, pero Pike comprendía perfectamente sus motivos para comportarse de esa manera por lo que aprobó la solicitud. Notó que cuando Kirk pasaba a un flanco de Kevin su mano se posó por un breve momento en el hombro del alférez en una ademan consolador.

Después llegaron a la sala de conferencias y en cuanto las puertas se cerraron todas las caretas cayeron al piso.

No era algo tan sencillo sorprender a Jim Kirk, pero la forma en que Pike lo abrazaba definitivamente era tan sorprendente que su boca se abrió sin que pudiera recordar cómo cerrarla. A nadie más en la sala le importaba eso: todos estaban alrededor esperando para tomar su propio turno.

-Oigan yo… - las palabras murieron en su garganta tan pronto se dio cuenta que por una vez no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo emplearlas.

-No digas nada – le regañó Pike aun negándose a soltarlo a pesar que Sulu hacía palanca para quedarse con Jim.

Kirk podía sentir las lágrimas rodando en sus ojos pero años de pesadillas le habían enseñado a no mostrar su dolor cuando había demasiada gente presente, de manera que simplemente se permitió recibir la calidez de los mimos de sus amigos – su familia – y espero a que la situación retomara la normalidad por sí sola.

-Muy bien – casi jadeó Christopher Pike cuando de mutuo acuerdo todos retrocedieron dando a Jim espacio para respirar – después de todo esto yo pienso que es conveniente que nos diga por qué quería hablar con todos nosotros, capitán Kirk.

Jim enderezó su postura pero el aire de profesionalidad no regresó del todo.

-Bien, yo… la verdad es que quería pedirles disculpas.

Más de uno se sorprendió al escuchar eso.

-¿Quiere disculparse con nosotros, capitán?

-Sí – ligero rubor se extiende por sus mejillas mientras baja los ojos sin atreverse a hacer contacto con Pike – yo sé… jamás me gustó hablar de Tarsus con nadie, pero la forma en que les hablé en la reunión con Este… con la almirante Bruckner… lo siento por eso.

-¡Al diablo con eso! – Por una vez a Uhura no le importó comportarse dignamente – Kirk… no creo que alguno de nosotros pueda siquiera imaginar lo que pasaste en Tarsus IV – Jim se estremeció ante la mención del nombre del planeta – y no vamos a juzgarte por cómo reaccionaste cuando fue necesario que revivieras tantos recuerdos dolorosos... pero tienes que saber que somos tus amigos. Puedes confiar en nosotros porque así como tú siempre te niegas a dejar atrás a cualquier hombre nosotros jamás te vamos a abandonar ¿está claro eso?

El mayor temor de Jim había sido que después de haberse enterado de lo que había pasado sus amigos fueran incapaces de verlo con algo más que lástima; al cumplir ahora con los ojos de Uhura cargados de sinceridad fue para él un auténtico consuelo.

-Gracias – la palabra salida de sus labios con toda la fuerza de la verdad, y siendo pagada por sonrisas sinceras.

-Y ahora capitán – Pike llamó la atención de todos sólo porque había aprendido de sus experiencias con Spock cuando a alguien no le gustaba lidiar abiertamente con sus emociones – tal vez sería bueno que habláramos de las personas a las que se le asignó para escoltar a bordo de esta nave.

Kirk recuperó el profesionalismo total.

-Sobre eso tengo que advertirles algo: aunque todos mis hi… los otros nueve Tarsus aceptaron venir y colaborar con nosotros para detener al exgobernador Kodos, pero las noticias sobre él los impactaron fuertemente. Están bien a nivel general, pero en lo personal quisiera que se les tratara más como invitados que como testigos, es decir, sé que no deben romperse los protocolos pero lo último que cualquiera de ellos necesita en este momento es que se les mantenga a distancia.

-No hay protocolos contra la amabilidad – respondió Pike comprendiendo el significado tras las palabras de Kirk…

-Bien. Y también hay algo más – Jim bajó otra vez la mirada.

-Hijo, sólo habla.

Es que yo – un suspiro de resignación – lo que pasa es que no va a ser fácil para ustedes trabajar con ninguno de ellos… no es su culpa, la verdad es que todos pasaron (pasamos) por una verdadera pesadilla. Nos cuesta mucho trabajo confiar en los demás y por eso… esta es sólo una recomendación almirante Pike, pero si quiere que en verdad todos cooperemos totalmente con la misión lo mejor que puede hacer es mostrar sus buenas intenciones y jugar las cartas abiertas.

-¿Jugar las cartas abiertas?

-Deje claro desde un principio lo que quiere; así, sin rodeos y sin enmascarar lo que busca.

Todos consideraron las palabras de Jim cuidadosamente hasta que el almirante volvió a hablar.

-Jim, he considerado invitar a todos tus amigos (Kevin Riley y tú incluidos) a una cena esta misma noche, ya sabes, sólo los oficiales superiores y yo, para conocernos formalmente.

Los labios de Jim se ampliaron en una sonrisa antes de que un destello de algo cruzara por sus ojos.

-Esa es una buena idea almirante, pero tengo que darle algunas notas sobre ciertos alimentos a los que casi todos nosotros desarrollamos alergias… en tanto, también quisiera hacerle un par de preguntas sobre los avances de la investigación.

…

El número de personas que cabían en la mesa de la sala privada de juntas era 16. A la cena fueron invitados Spock, McCoy, Scotty, Uhura, Sulu, Chekov, Kirk, el alférez Riley y por supuesto el almirante Pike; con esto quedaban libres justo los siete lugares de los siete supervivientes de Tarsus a los que la tripulación del Enterprise no conocían. Jim había informado a Pike que tanto él como Kevin escoltarían a sus amigos desde las habitaciones que se les habían dado, por lo que en ese momento había nueve lugares vacíos en la mesa que los oficiales superiores del Enterprise no dejaban de mirar con nerviosismo.

Un golpe sonó en la puerta de la sala de juntas haciendo a todos ponerse en pie.

-Pase – aprobó Christopher Pike y enseguida Kirk abrió la puerta dejando entrar a siete personas nerviosas.

-Señor, permítame presentarle a Tomas Leighton – señaló a un hombre ligeramente más alto que Jim y aproximadamente de su edad que vestía un traje sastre pero tenía la mitad de la cabeza cubierta por una placa de metal – Mónica Blanchett – la mujer también aproximadamente de la edad de Jim o a lo mucho uno o dos años menos, vestía completamente de negro y también negro azulado era la tintura de su cabello – Renata Green – de cabello castaño, enormes ojos cafés y baja estatura a pesar de que llevaba zapatos de plataforma de por lo menos 25 cm de altura – Alexander Carpenter – un hombre rubio con una sudadera gastada – Laura Facinelli – de alguna manera el aire de su vestimenta era formal a pesar de los jeans deslavados – Max Alan Colby – de unos veintitrés años de edad y piel bronceada – y Charlie Johansen – pelirrojo, desgarbado, lleno de pecas y aun así muy apuesto. Chicos, les presento al almirante Christopher Pike capitán provisional de esta bella nave, a nuestra oficial de comunicaciones la teniente Uhura, el timonel Sulu, navegador Pavel Chekov, el jefe de ingeniería el señor Scott y ustedes ya conocen al doctor McCoy y al comandante Spock – ligera sonrisa asomando en sus labios al pronuncias los últimos dos nombres.

Pike había acomodado el comedor con todos los oficiales de un lado, los tarsos del otro y Jim y él en las cabeceras opuestas. A un lado de Jim se sentaron Tomas y Leonard y a los flancos de Pike se encontraban Spock y Renata. El silencio que enmarcaba la reunión no era del todo incómodo y todo había transcurrido sin incidentes cuando Renata preguntó sobre los progresos que había habido en las investigaciones sobre el paradero de Kodos.

Todos los oficiales del Enterprise – Kevin y Jim incluidos – detuvieron sus movimientos en seco.

-Lo siento – la respuesta de Kevin casi en un susurro – hemos estado buscando en todos y cada uno de los teatros del planeta pero – sus manos se apretaron en puños – pareciera que perseguimos un fantasma.

-Permanece tranquilo Kev – intervino de inmediato Mónica tomando entre sus manos una de las del muchacho – esto no es tu culpa.

Pero mientras hablaba miraba fijamente al almirante Pike, dejando claro a quién consideraba responsable de la falta de resultados.

…..

Durante el breve tiempo que había servido bajo el mando de Christopher Pike, Spock se había sentido seguro y confiado; cómodo en una zona de confort en la que la serenidad de la lógica y la comodidad de la rutina eran algo natural y bienvenido.

Cuando Pike fue aliviado después de los acontecimientos del Narada el vulcano se había sentido ligeramente ansioso – por más que los vulcanos no puedan sentir ansiedad – pensando en que el alocado estilo de capitanía del capitán Kirk no tardaría en alterar sus bien programados horarios y rutinas. Trabajar para Kirk sin embargo había sido sin duda alguna una experiencia fuera de lo común, pero de ninguna manera había resultado desagradable; el loco y joven capitán se las ingeniaba de alguna manera para hacer de cada día una combinación de sorpresas, risas y enojos caídos más bien en desacuerdos y diálogos…

Ahora que Pike había regresado Spock se sentía entraño: ambos se habían deslizado con toda comodidad en sus antiguos papeles y la labor que realizaban juntos era más que satisfactoria, sin embargo era como si faltara algo. No es que trabajar con Pike fuera de algún modo incómodo, sin embargo todos en el puente parecían extrañar las risas que normalmente adornaban cada conversación.

-Señor Spock – Pike llamó su atención – lleve por favor estos reportes al capitán Kirk.

Obedientemente Spock dejó el puente y se dirigió a la habitación de Jim, al llegar llamó a la puerta y 10,3 segundos más tarde la puerta se abrió.

-Adelante – escuchó a la voz vibrante de Kirk y al entrar se encontró con el capitán sentado en el suelo con un libro de auténtico papel entre las manos; estaba solo (algo muy raro a últimas fechas ya que desde la audiencia con la almirante Bruckner el doctor McCoy y los otros ocho tarsos parecían acaparar todo su tiempo). Al ver entrar al vulcano se incorporó y caminó hacia su escritorio haciendo una seña al vulcano para ocupar el asiento frente a él.

-¿Tiene algo para mí Spock?

-El almirante Pike quiere que se revisen los últimos avances del caso del exgobernador Kodos.

Kirk tomó el PADD de datos que el vulcano le ofrecía y mientras leía la información Spock aprovechó para dividir su atención entre observar las reacciones del capitán y analizar el libro que ahora yacía sobre el escritorio. Spock recordaba claramente que su madre tenía también una gran colección de libros, pero no recordaba este título particular.

-¿Lo has leído? – pidió Kirk con cierta diversión al darse cuenta de cómo las cejas del vulcano se arqueaban ligeramente.

-No – respuesta rápida del vulcano dejando en su lugar el viejo encuadernado.

-Lo sospechaba – susurró el humano con una sonrisa – pero es un libro que recomiendo ampliamente.

-¿Por su temática? – tanteo al azar de Spock ya que el título del libro como tal no era nada revelador.

-Algo así – admitió Jim – pero en realidad me encanta porque me obliga a leer entre líneas, y a cada lectura dice algo distinto.

-Eso es ilógico, capitán.

-Sí Spock, sé que lo es… - la frase de Kirk apagándose mientras devolvía el PADD a Spock – pero sigue siendo un buen libro.

Jim no despidió al vulcano de su despacho inmediatamente y Spock se sintió secretamente agradecido por ello, ya que a últimas fechas no había tenido tiempo para interactuar a solas con Kirk. El humano le dirigió una mirada expectante y en comprensión, el mitad humano abrió "El Principito" de Antonie de Saint-Exupéry y leyó en silencio las primeras palabras:

"Cuando yo tenía seis años vi en un libro sobre la selva virgen que se titulaba "Historias vividas", una magnífica estampa…"

Leyó en silencio todo el primer capítulo y cuando llegó a la última frase "Y mi interlocutor quedaba satisfechísimo de conocer a un hombre tan razonable" sintió que cada una de las palabras dichas habían contenido un mensaje importante, aun cuando en este punto Spock no estaba seguro de cuál era este.

-Un libro un tanto discutible pero interesante en verdad – reconoció Spock provocando en los labios de Jim una sonrisa extrañamente nostálgica.

-Cuando estuvimos en Tarsus la noche era silenciosa y temible… a veces lo peor de todo era el silencio y los quejidos de hambre. De este modo… leí ese libro algunas veces cuando era niño, y entonces en esas noches silenciosas les conté esta misma historia Spock. Otras veces conté otras… pero esta era la favorita de Sharon.

-Es lógico suponer que utilizó los relatos como distracción con el fin de elevar la moral de sus amigos – Spock entendió por el lenguaje corporal de Jim que este no tenía deseos de aclarar quién era "Sharon", aunque Spock supuso se trataba de alguna amiga de los tarsos que no sobrevivió.

-Yo no era el único que contaba historias, pero sí… de alguna manera el evadir nuestra realidad por al menos unos minutos ayudaba a recargar fuerzas.

-Capitán… - usualmente Spock no se encontraba en una perdida para las palabras, pero desde que se había enterado del pasado de Jim en Tarsus IV no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo expresar correctamente al capitán el enorme pesar que sentía de no saber qué hacer para apoyarlo en momentos tan difíciles.

-Tranquilo Spock, estoy bien… tal vez sería conveniente que usted regresara al puente.

-Afirmativo, señor.

Apartado en sus propios pensamientos Jim no se dio cuenta del brillo herido que había en los ojos de su amigo cuando este se levantó y salió de la habitación con paso elegante y el viejo encuadernado bajo el brazo.

Una vez que el vulcano había desaparecido de la habitación la fachada de Jim se derrumbó por completo.

_Un pozo de agua en medio del desierto_ – pensó con las lágrimas derramándose por sus mejillas – _una esperanza vana, casi inexistente y sin embargo suficiente para dar las fuerzas que se necesitan para caminar un día más debajo del sol ardiente y entre fieras y obstáculos._

El escozor de los recuerdos era tan doloroso que por un momento amenazó con hacer caer al joven capitán, sin embargo Jim logró recomponerse y regresar a la misma posición erguida y orgullosa con que se había obligado a vivir una vez rehabilitado de la desnutrición.

Su desplome involuntario sin embargo no había pasado tan desapercibido como él hubiera querido, ya que los finos oídos del vulcano que había permanecido de pie fuera de su habitación habían recogido sus lastimeros sollozos.

….

_-Comandante_ – le llegó la voz de Nyota a través del comunicador – _tiene una llamada privada desde Nueva Vulcano._

-Comprendido teniente. Enlace a mi habitación por favor.

La comunicación con Uhura se cerró y la pantalla del ordenador se iluminó con un rostro de sobra conocido.

-Spock – saludó el vulcano.

-Padre – el saludo en vuelta enderezando los hombros.

-Esperaba tener noticias tuyas antes de que pasara un periodo de tiempo tan prolongado.

-La misión para la que el Enterprise fue convocado mantiene una prioridad máxima y aún no se ha concluido.

-Eso es comprensible, sería sin embargo algo lógico suponer que su desempeño _comandante_ es dependiente de su óptimo bienestar físico y mental.

-Mi salud en este momento es adecuada.

Un breve silencio.

-Spock, el hecho de que en este momento estés sin unir es preocupante desde que el enlace fue cortado tan abruptamente. Sería lógico dadas las circunstancias que se diera prioridad a la búsqueda de una nueva pareja y dado el desorden reinante en el proceso de reorganización lo conveniente sería contar con tu presencia aquí en Nueva Vulcano.

-¿Usted ya ha encontrado una nueva pareja, padre? – la pregunta salida de sus labios antes de poder contenerse.

Sarek no respondió de inmediato, se limitó a contemplar a su hijo en silencio y pese a que su expresión era todo lo calmado y neutral que se esperaba de cualquier vulcano Spock estaba seguro de poder ver el dolor escrito en cada uno de sus rasgos.

-Sí – el monosílabo dicho con vergüenza haciendo a Spock sentir una ilógica rabia ciega que luchó por contener aun cuando sentía clavarse en su pecho algo muy similar al filo helado de la traición.

-Discúlpeme padre pero tengo que continuar con mis obligaciones…

-Entiendo. Piensa en lo que te he dicho, hijo. Larga vida y prosperidad.

La pantalla se desconectó y el primer oficial del Enterprise apeló a todas las fuerzas que tenía para no caer de rodillas sobre el piso.

_Madre_ era el único pensamiento que rondaba por su mente.

….

-Ahora es tu turno Tom.

-Excelente – hablando así giró la botella y fue bien recibido por todos que esta apuntó entre Mónica y JT… todos menos JT, evidentemente.

-¿Verdad o reto, papá?

Jim suspiró. Con Mónica nunca se sabía lo que era peor.

-Verdad.

-¿Por qué confías tanto en estas personas como para confiarles nuestro secreto?

Jim suspiró audiblemente. Por supuesto que sus amigos habían acudido sin hacer preguntas al llamado que él y Bruckner habían hecho, pero era algo evidente que había llegado el momento de dar algunas explicaciones.

-Ellos son un equipo capaz, eficiente y más que sólo excelente; como capitán de este barco estoy obligado a confiar en sus habilidades… pero más allá de eso todos son mis amigos, me han salvado la vida más veces de las que puedo contar y después de todo el tiempo que hemos trabajado juntos también yo daría la vida para mantenerlos a salvo.

-Pero Ester te relevó de la misión – le recordó Renata no del todo feliz – y puso a cargo al almirante Pike.

-Y el almirante Pike es un gran hombre y un excelente oficial… además de un gran amigo. Ester pudo designar a cualquiera para a cubrirme, pero Christopher Pike fue el anterior capitán de esta nave y siendo justos que su valor y su entrega han sido siempre dignos de respeto.

Todos los tarsos rieron.

-¿Qué?

-Y sólo por curiosidad – intervino Max – ¿alguna vez le has dicho a él algo de esto?

-No – reconoció Jim – pero eso no cambia que eso es lo que siento.

Antes de que cualquiera de los otros preguntara otra cosa se escuchó que llamaban a la puerta.

-Adelante – ordenó Kirk al instante y más de uno se sorprendió de que el comandante Spock se quedara inmóvil como una estatua a dos pasos de la puerta.

-Me disculpo por la hora, capitán.

-No hay ningún problema ¿pasa algo?

-Negativo… me movió la curiosidad y pensé que si usted estaba solo tal vez podríamos jugar una partida de ajedrez, pero veo ya que mi llegada es inoportuna.

El vulcano ya hacía ademán de retirarse pero fue detenido por la voz de Kirk.

-Spock venga aquí ¿quieren ver un espectáculo chicos? – añadió dirigiéndose a todos los tarsos.

El vulcano obedeció cuando Jim le indicó que se sentara junto a él en el piso y Charlie les acercó un tablero de ajedrez que estaba en el escritorio de Jim. El juego se alargó por un buen rato.

Uno a uno los tarsos se excusaron para volver a sus propias habitaciones, sin embargo Spock se quedó más tiempo con Jim y cuando el último de los chicos salió Jim miró directamente a los ojos de su primer oficial.

-Ya sin más mentiras Spock ¿por qué estás aquí? – pidió Jim con tono casual.

-Ya he expresado mis motivos, capitán.

-No todos ellos… y es Jim fuera de servicio – una sonrisa para disipar la tensión.

Había momentos en los que la perspicacia de Jim tomaba por sorpresa a Spock, y que en esta ocasión el humano parecía comprender que su amigo lo buscaba por sentirse desesperado era algo que no había esperado que comprendiera con facilidad.

-Mi padre está en condiciones de servidumbre con una nueva pareja – habló finalmente.

-Spock… - Jim se quedó sin palabras. Sin duda que contar al vulcano sobre sus experiencias amargas con el marido golpeador de Winona no iba a ser una buena idea.

-Era algo esperado. Los vulcanos nos vinculamos a la edad de siete años con el propósito de encausar de manera adecuada nuestros instintos y habilidades telepáticas… el enlace entre mis padres se forjó por propia voluntad y ya que fue cortado de manera tan abrupta la fuerza de su vínculo resultó en un grave daño a mi padre… es de suponer que el nuevo enlace se forjó con el objeto de contribuir a la restauración de su salud.

-Cuando mi madre se casó con Frank – Spock de inmediato tomó nota del nuevo nombre debido a la nota extraña de Jim al pronunciarlo – lo hizo porque no le gustaba que mi hermano y yo nos quedáramos solos en casa… Sam no se lo tomó bien – hizo un esfuerzo para ocultar la amargura de su propia voz –. Por muy válidas que sean las razones eso no cambia que a veces duele.

Otro silencio (que no era incómodo) se instaló.

-¿Spock? – pidió Jim después de un rato.

-¿Sí capitán?

-Tú… dijiste que los niños vulcanos se vinculan a la edad de siete años ¿cierto?

-Así es.

Kirk bajó los ojos sin decir nada.

-¿Capitán?

-Spock… - _¿qué rayos? - _¿Usted… usted se vinculó a alguien?

El vulcano lo miró con ojos penetrantes.

-Como todos en mi planeta fui vinculado a los siete años con una hembra de nombre T´Pring, sin embargo ella pereció cuando Vulcano fue destruido – ignoró de manera deliberada el dolor traído por las palabras.

-Oh Spock, lo siento.

-Su disculpa es ilógica, además – dudó imperceptiblemente sin decidir si decía o no lo que estaba pensando – por más que la pérdida de una vida es siempre un suceso lamentable, T´Pring y yo no éramos cercanos… ella planeaba romper el compromiso desde que me uní a la Flota Estelar.

-¿Qué pasa entonces con tu vínculo? Es decir, rompiste con Uhura y…

-A mi padre le preocupa que estoy fuera de condiciones de servidumbre, pero le informo capitán que mis labores a bordo no se han visto afectadas.

-Estoy seguro de eso – y sin pensar en lo que hacía, Jim dio a Spock una palmada amigable en el hombro.

Spock sabía (de acuerdo a su crianza) que la reacción lógica habría sido la incomodidad, sin embargo que aun cuando Jim retiró su mano avergonzado, algo dentro del cuerpo del vulcano exigía que Jim volviera a tocarlo.

…

-Sí – la voz de Jim fue el primer sonido que rompió el silencio tenso – es él.

Todas las miradas estaban fijas en la pantalla de la sala de juntas, o mejor dicho en rostro que aparecía ahí: un hombre de unos cincuenta años de edad, de rasgos gruesos y obscuros ojos fríos que hacían juego con el cabello espeso recortado. Costaba trabajo creer que alguien de apariencia tan común hubiese causado un daño tan grande.

Ignorando la formalidad de la reunión Leonard se levantó de su sitio y llegando hasta Jim le colocó una mano en el hombro con la fuerza suficiente para sostenerlo. Kirk acogió el toque con auténtica desesperación.

-Es él – repitió Kevin y uno a uno el resto de los tarsos se les unieron.

-Spock – llamó Pike – que se anote en la bitácora que los nueve tarsos han identificado a nuestro sospechoso como el exgobernador y criminal de guerra Kodos en las imágenes de registro.

El vulcano asintió mirando discretamente a Jim y al alférez Riley, quien era su subordinado en el departamento de ciencias.

-Capitán Kirk, alférez Riley, damas y caballeros; pueden retirarse. Al resto de los oficiales les solicito que se queden aquí mientras discutimos el plan táctico de arresto. Ahora, debido a la presencia del público y del resto de los actores de la compañía considero prudente que la detención se lleve a cabo en un horario fuera de funciones…

La voz de Pike se cortó cuando la puerta se cerró automáticamente al salir ellos, y mientras que la mayoría de los tarsos tenían la mirada perdida en una especie de ensoñación Jim se sentía horriblemente lúcido.

_-¡Mónica! – aun cuando gritaba con todas sus fuerzas no estaba seguro de que la niña alcanzara a escucharlo, ya que su voz prácticamente se había desgarrado después de todo lo que gritó en la plaza y de los lloriqueos que soltó junto a Kevin una vez dentro de su refugio - ¡Mónica estamos aquí!_

_Y Mónica sonrió con una sonrisa que era más bien una muestra de locura y volteó hacía donde él estaba; al segundo siguiente Jim sólo sabía que la chica estaba junto a él, abrazándolo con locura y con tanta fuerza que parecía que él era su único sostén._

_Jim quería romper a llorar también, pero a partir de ese momento comprendió por primera vez que no podía dejarse vencer por el dolor, porque por una vez había otras personas que dependían de él, y él no podía fallarles no porque era el hijo del héroe George Kirk o porque era el mayor. No. Simplemente no podía fallarles porque ellos eran sus amigos y necesitaban de él tanto como él necesitaba de ellos._

-¿JT?

-¿Sí?

Salió del recuerdo con presteza sólo porque era algo que estaba acostumbrado a hacer.

-¿Sí Alex?

-¿Tú piensas… crees que ellos en verdad pueden atraparlo?

Jim no se apresuró a responder ya que también él tenía dudas profundas, dudas que no derivaban de la falta de confianza en su equipo, sino del temor creciente y la creencia de pesadilla que todos los supervivientes de Tarsus habían compartido que Kodos no era un humano sino una especie de espíritu escurridizo, sin embargo…

-Confío en ellos Alex. No sé si puedan o no atrapar a Kodos, pero si atrapar a Kodos es posible, ellos lo lograrán. Ahora, es mejor si todos nos vamos a descansar.

Y ninguno de los tarsos puso en duda las palabras de su JT; Kevin porque sabía de primera mano la gran capacidad que el equipo de trabajo de Jim Kirk tenía, y el resto de los chicos porque en el pasado habían confiado en JT con su vida y él no los había decepcionado.


	3. Sentimientos

_No sé si puedan o no atrapar a Kodos, pero si atrapar a Kodos es posible, ellos lo lograrán._

Spock había escuchado a Jim pronunciar esas palabras a través de la puerta de la sala de conferencias y el tono de confianza del capitán había hecho que su corazón vibrara de una manera realmente extraña. 23,2 horas después de haber hecho el capitán esa declaración el vulcano no sentía pánico de enfrentarse a Jim única y exclusivamente porque lo vulcanos no sienten emociones y el pánico es una emoción.

Pero, ya que no se trataba de "pánico" entonces Spock tenía verdaderos problemas para definir la sensación que recorría todo su cuerpo mientras caminaba hacía el hombre sentado junto a la cama de hospital.

-¿Capitán? – llamó en voz baja, inseguro de qué más decir.

-Spock.

Cuando el capitán se volvió hacía él, el vulcano notó el rastro dejado por las lágrimas en el rostro de su amigo y su mitad humana sintió el impulso extraño de correr a consolarlo.

-Capitán, el doctor McCoy ya ha dado una evaluación favorable sobre las posibilidades de recuperación del teniente Giotto, su presencia en este lugar no es indispensable ahora que tiene la oportunidad de descansar.

-Gracias Spock pero quiero quedarme aquí un poco más.

-Usted no ha descansado desde hace 20,2 horas cuando se ejecutó el intento de captura del exgobernador… veintiocho horas adicionales a eso si suponemos lógicamente que las ojeras con las que se presentó al capitán Pike antes de que el equipo descendiera al planeta tienen su origen en la falta de sueño.

En condiciones diferentes una sonrisa habría aflorado a los labios del capitán, esta ocasión sin embargo su actitud ante las palabras de Spock fue casi de completa indiferencia.

-No es justo Spock – las palabras abandonaron sus labios antes de que alcanzara a detenerlas.

-Cap… ¿Jim?

-No es justo que Giotto esté herido – aclaró Kirk bajando la mirada – y tampoco es justo que tres personas más perdieran la vida por culpa de… oh, Spock.

-Lo siento Jim.

-No es tu culpa.

Por supuesto que Spock sabía que no había sido su culpa, y siendo justos que no tenía idea de por qué se había expresado así con Kirk, sin embargo el ver al hombre frente a él casi destrozado le hacía sentir una extraña opresión.

_Aparentemente las cosas habían comenzado bien. Habían acorralado a Antón Karidian (nombre falso con el que se identificaba Kodos) sin que él sospechara nada u opusiera resistencia y aparentemente nadie en la compañía teatral se atrevía a desafiar a la Flota Estelar… no hasta que la hija de Karidian apareció._

_-¡Suéltenlo ya! – su grito había sido una demanda que habría sido ignorada de no ser por el phaser en sobrecarga que sostenía en sus manos._

_-Señorita – había intervenido Pike de inmediato – es mejor que baje eso…_

_Pero hasta ahí. El phaser explotó en ese momento y la onda explosiva los lanzó a todos e inició un fuego que antes de ser sofocado cobró la vida de uno de los actores de la compañía de teatro; la hija de Karidian falleció al instante y uno de los tenientes del equipo de seguridad sufrió heridas tan graves que no sobrevivió hasta ser trasladado al barco. Kodos salió relativamente ileso pero una vez vio lo que quedaba del cuerpo de su hija entró en una especie de shock en el que se negaba a responder a cualquier cosa._

_En el equipo de la Flota Estelar había habido varios heridos graves pero era Giotto el que estaba en condición crítica._

-La existencia de la hija de Kodos fue una variable sorpresiva– aceptó Spock – al igual que su intervención en el procedimiento de arresto. Sin embargo, pese a las bajas que se dieron el objetivo de la misión fue puntualmente alcanzado.

-Lo sé Spock, es sólo… no me gusta que mis hombres resulten heridos.

Spock sabía eso, y así como era un hecho conocido que pese a que trabajaban adecuadamente juntos el teniente M. Giotto y el capitán J. Kirk no llevaban una buena relación personal, también era conocimiento de dominio público lo responsable y considerado que James Kirk era con su tripulación.

-Jim, es mejor que descanses. Hemos puesto ya curso a la Tierra y de llevarse a cabo el juicio contra el exgobernador necesitarás todas tus fuerzas para declarar en su contra.

Las palabras del vulcano hicieron a Jim tensar su espalda y caer en la cuenta de algo importante.

-Dijiste "de llevarse a cabo el juicio contra el exgobernador" ¿por qué? Crees… - la sola posibilidad de decir lo que pensaba le hacía hervir la sangre - ¿crees que podrían decidir no juzgarlo por lo de Tarsus?

Viendo la mirada de súplica en los ojos de Jim, el medio humano deseó más que nunca ser capaz de mentir.

-Hay una alta posibilidad de que el abogado defensor utilice la actual condición mental del exgobernador para solicitar que la sentencia se suprima en favor de la atención en una clínica psiquiátrica especializada.

La ira hizo brillar los ojos de Jim y coloreó su rostro en un rojo alarmante.

-¡No! – Las manos se alzaron en puños sin objetivo específico, sus gritos por su parte llamaron la atención de las pocas enfermeras que estaban ahí cerca - ¡no! ¡No! ¡Eso no! ¡No puede salir libre! No después de todo lo que hizo.

-¡Eso jamás pasará! – los ojos de todos se volvieron de modo instintivo hacía el almirante Pike, quien en ese momento llegaba a la enfermería – Kodos el verdugo no saldrá libre jamás… tienes mi palabra hijo.

-Jim, él no saldrá – añadió Huesos colándose detrás de Jim y poniendo una mano tranquilizadora en su hombro.

-No saldrá – alzó la voz entonces la enfermera Chapel.

-No saldrá.

-No permitiremos que salga, capitán.

Una a una se añadían las voces de todos los miembros del personal del Enterprise que estaban ahí hasta que el único que no había dicho nada era Spock.

-Capitán, yo no tengo ni las evidencias ni la injerencia para asegurar que ese hombre pagará por sus crímenes, sin embargo, sí puedo prometer que a partir de este momento haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para garantizar que ningún enemigo vuelva a lastimarlo de la manera en que él lo hizo.

La voz de su vulcano amigo era calmada y contenida como siempre, pero había cierto matiz extraño en sus ojos que hizo a Jim sentir que el mundo se desvanecía bajo sus pies.

…..

En canto la puerta del dormitorio se cerró tras él, Spock arrojó su ropa sobre la cama y adoptó la pose clásica de meditación. De manera automática comprobó la energía de sus escudos mentales y cerrando los ojos para blanquear su mente buscó la calma suficiente para archivar debidamente los recuerdos del día… no la encontró.

¿Qué es lo que estaba pasando con él? La promesa de un vulcano se consideraba algo inestimable, ya que un vulcano que hacía una promesa comprometía explícitamente su honor; de ahí que ellos jamás hacían promesas de manera impulsiva.

Y la promesa que Spock había hecho a Kirk había sido más que sólo impulsiva, había sido imprudente. El vulcano lo intentaba, pero no lograba encontrar dentro de sí mismo las razones suficientes para explicar ese extraño comportamiento hacía el capitán. Lo único que sabía es que Jim había sido lastimado en el pasado y que ahora él no estaba dispuesto a permitir que lo lastimaran de nuevo.

_Ilógico_ se dijo a sí mismo con un grito mental.

Y sin embargo cada vez que intentaba concentrarse en su propia conciencia, la imagen de un muy joven James Kirk sucio, desnutrido y con la espalda marcada de latigazos – imagen obtenida de los archivos que la almirante Bruckner les había proporcionado – que lloraba la muerte de sus amigos aparecía en su mente y revolvía en su pecho el instinto extraño de querer correr al calabozo, tomar a Kodos entre sus manos y golpearlo hasta que el verdugo suplicara misericordia y después de eso cortarle la cabeza y llevársela a Jim como prueba irrefutable de que ahora estaba a salvo…

La violencia de sus propios pensamientos sobresaltó a Spock obligándole a abrir los ojos de manera abrupta. A juzgar por los ligeros temblores que atormentaban a sus músculos los niveles de adrenalina debían estar anormalmente altos. Spock sabía que la opción lógica sería buscar al doctor McCoy para que lo analizara y le suministrara un calmante, sin embargo algo dentro de su ser le obligó a quedarse justo en el lugar en el que estaba.

De una sola mirada inquisitiva el vulcano alcanzó a vislumbrar una rendija de luz en las uniones de la puerta del cuarto de baño que compartía con el capitán y un pensamiento fugaz se deslizó a su mente: del otro lado de esa puerta Jim estaría tomando un baño de agua caliente (había aprendido que ese era un ritual común entre los humanos para aliviar el exceso de estrés), inclinando la cabeza para permitir al agua un mejor acceso a los músculos tensos de su cuello y de sus hombros, permitiendo a las gotas del precioso líquido para rodar libremente sobre la piel desnuda…

Un gemido escapó de sus labios al darse cuenta de la reacción fisiológica que dicha imaginación estaba teniendo sobre su propio cuerpo y de manera automática el mitad humano se puso en pie y corrió al replicador en busca de un té lo suficientemente fuerte como para calmar los impulsos extraños que luchaban por agrietar su siempre férreo control.

Dos horas después cuando Spock fue capaz de reestablecer sus escudos mentales y de encerrar sus caóticas emociones algo en lo profundo de su sangre le gritaba para reconsiderar el papel que James Tiberius Kirk jugaba en su vida.

….

Jim habría deseado que el regreso a la Tierra fuera tranquilo y discreto, y mientras que se encontró aliviado de que – a diferencia de su regreso después del incidente Narada – en esta ocasión no hubiera una marabunta de medios informativos luchando por una entrevista, el que el Enterprise fuese recibido directamente por los almirantes Bruckner y Archer fue presagio claro de que el secreto de su pasado comenzaba ya a regarse sin control.

-Almirante Pike – saludó cortésmente Bruckner una vez que se encontró de frente con ellos – capitán Kirk, comandante Spock, doctor McCoy, sean todos bienvenidos. Se me informó sobre la captura del exgobernador y también sobre las bajas sufridas durante la misión, pérdidas lamentables sin duda pero es algo bueno que el arresto haya llegado a buen término ¿puedo esperar que el prisionero sea trasladado a los cuarteles centrales de la flota dentro de cinco minutos?

-Afirmativo, almirante – respondió Spock.

-Bien, en ese caso no tengo otra cosa que hacer aquí una vez que todos tienen sus instrucciones; con su permiso señores – se marchó con un perfecto saludo militar en tanto el equipo de seguridad del Enterprise (ahora con Giotto totalmente recuperado) pasó junto a ellos escoltando al mismísimo Kodos, quien parecía haber recuperado la razón.

Una hora más tarde los nueve tarsos abordaban el transbordador que los llevaría a tierra; el juicio contra el maldito exgobernador se había programado para la mañana del día siguiente pero Ester había preparado alojamiento en tierra para los testigos del juicio en un elegante edificio departamental. Se había acordado previamente que cada uno de los tarsos debía ser escoltado por dos miembros de la Flota Estelar – una medida excesiva que sin embargo jamás estaba de sobra – y Jim se hizo cargo (extraoficialmente) de cada una de las asignaciones de sus amigos, pero para "cuidarlo" a él Pike nombró a Spock y a McCoy… de tal suerte que cuando llegaron al apartamento designado Spock deslizó la tarjeta de acceso, Leonard prácticamente empujó a Jim dentro en compañía de las maletas y el propio Kirk consiguió tiempo apenas de admirar el buen gusto en la decoración.

-Este lugar sí que es grande – fue lo primero que salió de sus labios. Efectivamente su departamento era apenas el recibidor del lugar en el que estaba.

-Usualmente se utiliza este complejo departamental para dar cabida a los diplomáticos que visitan la cede de la Flota – se apresuró a explicar el vulcano – derivado de esto es de suponer que el diseño sea adecuado para sostener tanto a las figuras centrales como a las compañías que realicen el viaje junto a ellos.

-Dudo sin embargo que haya buenas bebidas en la alacena.

-Ya que estamos aquí para cumplir una misión oficial de la Federación y no en un tiempo de recreación la presencia de cualquier tipo de sustancia embriagante resultaría ilógica.

-Bien, esto pinta para ser aburrido ¿cuánto tiempo debemos quedarnos?

-La primera parte de la audiencia está programada dentro de 10,5 horas y se pretende que usted rinda su declaración lo mismo que otros cuatro de sus compañeros, el resto de las declaraciones se escucharán 23 horas después en la segunda parte y concluido esto se dictará el veredicto. Con excepción de las citas en el juzgado nuestra obligación es permanecer en esta vivienda.

Tanto Spock como Huesos de dieron cuenta de la sombra de dolor que pasó por el rostro de Kirk, pero ninguno de los dos mencionó nada al respecto.

-Bien – trató de cambiar el tema McCoy - ¿Por qué no desempacamos y después el duende de orejas puntiagudas puede ayudarme a preparar la cena?

-¿Y por qué Spock? Yo puedo ayudarte.

-¿Tú? No Jim, ni Spock ni yo estamos dispuestos a un menú de carne y cerveza.

Kirk hizo un mohín y recogió del piso su maleta.

-¿Dónde se supone que voy a dormir?

-La recamara del fondo es doble y la del flanco izquierdo es una recamara individual, es su elección de cual quiere disponer capitán.

-¿Su elección? A la mierda Spock. Tú – señaló a Jim – vas a dormir en la misma habitación que yo y por una vez en tu vida vas a guardar silencio. Spock puede tener su propio espacio.

-Doctor, es responsabilidad del primer oficial velar por el bienestar del capitán; lo lógico sería que fuese yo quien se quedara junto al capitán.

_¿De dónde salió eso?_

Aun si no lo demostró Spock estaba sorprendido por lo que acababa de decir. McCoy tenía razón al pensar que como mejor amigo de Jim era la persona ideal para cuidar del capitán en momentos de debilidad, en tanto verdad es que Spock prefería tener un espacio privado ¿por qué entonces les sugería quedarse con Jim toda la noche? ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto la idead de que el médico se quedara en la misma habitación del capitán?

-Ni lo sueñes Spock, estoy seguro que lo último que Jim necesita en este momento es una conferencia sobre los procedimientos de elaboración química de los agentes terraformadores.

-Doctor, dado que esa conferencia se imparte en la Academia en el primer periodo no veo el sentido de repetirla.

Kirk y McCoy rodaron los ojos y mientras Spock se dirigió a la cocina en compañía de Leonard Kirk se encerró en la habitación doble; cuando Spock escuchó correr el agua en la ducha comenzó una conversación con el médico.

-¿Doctor McCoy?

-¿Sí?

-¿Puedo… me permite hacerle una pregunta personal?

McCoy miró al vulcano como si le hubiese crecido una segunda cabeza.

-Pregunta lo que quieres Spock.

-El capitán dio a entender que usted sabía sobre sus experiencias en Tarsus IV desde antes de que la almirante Bruckner nos asignara la misión.

-Así es. – Involuntariamente Leonard frunció el ceño al recordar esa noche en que Jim se había dormido sobre su pecho llorando y gimiendo los nombres de niños fallecidos.

-Yo… me preguntaba si habría algo que hiciera al capitán sentirse más cómodo ahora que está atravesando por un momento de tanta tensión emocional.

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

-Usted es la persona más cercana al capitán, sería lógico suponer que lo conoce suficiente para que sea una fuente viable de consejos.

-No hay alguien que realmente pueda dar un buen consejo en esta situación, lo que Jim vivió fue horrible por decir lo menos y lo único que realmente podemos hacer es estar ahí para sostenerlo si es que en algún punto necesita llorar.

-¿Por eso es que usted pidió dormir en su habitación?

-Fui su compañero de cuarto en la academia, si algo aprendí fue que el chico sufre pesadillas… normalmente se tranquiliza si percibe algún contacto físico pero aun así no suele dormir demasiado.

-Basado en su descripción deduzco que usted no piensa dormir mucho esta noche.

-Nada diferente de mis guardias en el Enterprise – respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

Spock no preguntó si podía hacer algo para ayudar porque sería lógico que de necesitar algo McCoy lo pediría.

El sonido de agua corriendo se detuvo y Spock escuchó los pies de Jim golpeando en los azulejos del baño. Imaginó el frescor de su cabello y una fina gota del líquido que se deslizaba desde el nacimiento del pelo, pasaba por la nuca, llegaba a la espalda recorriendo el escarpado camino del trapecio hasta la espalda baja y después…

-Por cierto Spock ¿cómo vas con la lectura? – la pregunta lo arrancó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Disculpe?

-Jim me dijo sobre el libro que te prestó. En lo personal lo he leído unas tres veces.

-No sabía que usted era aficionado a ese tipo de literatura.

-No me gustan los cuentos infantiles pero Jim tiene una forma particular de debatir sobre literatura… cuida ese libro, era de su padre.

De manera instantánea la mente del vulcano rodó hasta el escritorio en su habitación a bordo del Enterprise, en donde el encuadernado de papel permanecía bajo llave.

-Tendré cuidado, doctor.

La cena estuvo lista casi una hora más tarde: sopa de verduras y carne asada rellena de queso y con un acompañamiento de ensalada (o en el caso de Spock sólo ensalada). Aun cuando la comida estaba deliciosa Jim pasó cada bocado sin saborear y vació el plato en menos tiempo que sus acompañantes pero con expresión totalmente carente de emoción; cuando Spock le pidió para jugar una partida de ajedrez aceptó a regañadientes y aunque el vulcano esperaba que su juego fuera distante observó con asombro que James jugaba de manera sumamente defensiva y totalmente ilógica, además de más difícil de leer que nunca.

-Para mí el ajedrez no es sólo un juego – confesó Kirk en un susurro como si sintiera la naturaleza de los pensamientos del vulcano – a veces el tablero representa al Kelvin en medio de la batalla con el Narada y cada pieza que muevo es un intento de sacar a mi padre de ahí – su mano tembló de manera casi imperceptible sobre el alfil que sostenía – hoy este tablero representa las minas y zanjas de Tarsus, y cada ficha que muevo es un intento de sacarnos a todos con vida pero… - su voz se quebró – no importa lo que haga, yo siempre fallo.

-Jim…

-No. No importa. Es ilógico ver al ajedrez como algo más que un juego ¿no?

Spock no tenía una respuesta para eso.

….

-¿En qué evidencias se basa, capitán Kirk, para asegurar que Antón Karidian y el fugitivo Kodos son la misma persona?

-Él es – afirmó Jim con voz sombría – lo reconocí en cuanto vi su fotografía.

-¿Fue usted capaz de reconocerlo de inmediato?

-Sí.

-¿Tuvo en algún momento la más mínima duda respecto a la verdadera identidad de Antón Karidian?

-No.

-¿El señor Karidian ha dicho o hecho algo, cualquier cosa que ponga en duda su certeza sobre su identidad como el exgobernador Kodos?

-No.

-No más preguntas su señoría. Señor Mitchell su testigo.

Scotty miró con simpatía al pobre abogado de oficio que se notaba había aceptado defender a Kodos más por obligación que por verdadero deseo.

-Señor Kirk – "capitán Kirk" escuchó Scotty que corregía el almirante Archer sentado detrás de él en apenas un susurro – tengo entendido que han pasado más de catorce años desde los hechos ocurridos en Tarsus IV ¿estoy en lo correcto?

-Sí señor.

-¿Qué edad tenía usted en ese entonces?

-Trece años.

-¿Cómo puede usted estar seguro de que el hombre que conoció en ese entonces es el mismo que está en este juzgado? En ese tiempo usted era sólo un niño.

-Niño o no recuerdo perfectamente el sonido de su voz – exclamó Jim con los ojos fijos en el abogado – esa voz pronunció la sentencia de muerte de mi familia… la reconocería en cualquier parte del universo.

-Su señoría – intervino el fiscal en ese momento – la imagen de Antón Karidian ha sido avalada por peritos calificados consistentemente con los tres retratos hablados que se obtuvieron hace catorce años además de la identificación positiva que los nueve supervivientes de Tarsus hicieron a bordo del Enterprise. La identidad del señor Karidian ya no está a discusión.

-Abogado, el señor Emoto tiene razón ¿tiene alguna otra pregunta para el capitán Kirk o podemos pasar al siguiente testigo?

-No más preguntas su señoría.

-Capitán Kirk puede bajar del estrado ¿siguiente testigo?

-El estado llama a Renata Green…

Kirk bajó del estrado sintiendo que el aire escapaba de sus pulmones y luchando por no quedar atrapado por la mirada de ninguno de los oficiales de la Flota que estaban en la sala. Maldecía especialmente porque de acuerdo a los protocolos de la Flota Estelar cuando cualquier oficial era llamado a juicio civil el almirantazgo debía ser informado; en cuanto el caso Tarsus salió a la luz Barnett, Komack, Marcus, Gálvez… prácticamente todos los almirantes de la Flota estaban en ese juzgado y él único deseo que Kirk tenía era el de enterrarse bajo tierra donde nadie pudiese ver cómo su máscara se desmoronaba completamente.

El tiempo que restó después del juicio (2,6 horas) Kirk se mantuvo tieso con las manos fuertemente sujetas entre sí y los dientes apretados, McCoy y Pike se sentaban respectivamente a sus lados derecho e izquierdo; Spock se sentaba justo detrás de Kirk y centraba su atención en vigilar el ritmo cardiaco de su amigo apelando a toda su concentración.

-Ya no estás ahí – escuchó que susurraba la voz de McCoy – estás aquí con nosotros, no estás en ese lugar.

Mientras hablaba el médico colocó una mano tranquilizadora sobre el hombro de Jim y la tensión en los hombros del capitán se relajó ligeramente. Spock al instante se sintió deseoso de imitar el contacto.

…

-¿Quieres comer algo?

Kirk negó con la cabeza.

-No. De hecho creo que es un buen momento para que siga con mi tesis… llámenme si me necesita ¿vale?

-¿Tesis? – cuestionó el vulcano una vez Jim estuvo fuera de la habitación. Leonard soltó un bufido.

-Sabe Spock, de todos los de la Flota yo estaba seguro que sería usted quien se molestaría en revisar a fondo los antecedentes de Jim.

-Revisé puntualmente su archivo de ingreso a la academia y todos los registros en fechas posteriores.

-¿Y no fue más allá?

-Sírvase aclarar.

-No es algo que divulgue verbalmente o que suela anotar en sus registros pero Jim tiene una carrera muy completa en ciencias computacionales – explicó McCoy rodando los ojos – actualmente trabaja en la tesis de su doctorado.

Los ojos de Spock se abrieron apenas imperceptiblemente.

-Fascinante… aunque ahora comprendo que es algo lógico dada la habilidad que demostró cuando jaqueó la programación de la Kobayashi Maru.

Ni Spock ni Leonard se daban cuenta que Jim los escuchaba detrás de la puerta y la mención de la "prueba invencible" sólo trajo a su mente otro recuerdo.

_-No lo entiendo –había confesado abiertamente._

_-¿Qué es lo que no entiendes Jim?_

_A diferencia de otros adultos el tío Pietro no insistía el llamarlo "Jimmy" y eso era algo por lo que James Kirk estaba profundamente agradecido._

_-Dijiste que jamás nadie ha podido diseñar un programa que burle una red de seguridad así._

_Su tío se encogió de hombros._

_-Lo digo y lo sostengo, no hay nadie que haya hecho algo así._

_-¿Y entonces? ¿Por qué sigues trabajando en eso?_

_-Jim, sólo porque otros no han logrado algo eso no quiere decir que no se puede lograr ¿quién dice que si te esfuerzas no llegarás a ser tú el primero que lo consiga?_

_-Pero es tan difícil… a veces pareciera imposible._

_La respuesta de su tío fue una sonrisa tan intensa que alcanzó a iluminar sus ojos._

_-Jim recuerda esto: no existen escenarios imposibles, sólo existen salidas que no están a plena vista._

Kirk salió de su recuerdo dándose cuenta que tenía los ojos empapados. Secó sus lágrimas de inmediato porque no quería que sus amigos tuvieran que preocuparse de su debilidad.

…

-Me parece Almirante Bruckner que todos los aquí presentes nos encontramos un tanto sorprendidos por los acontecimientos de los últimos días.

-Soy consciente de eso Marcus pero el caso de Tarsus IV se cerró bajo clasificación B003, técnicamente yo no tenía que dar ninguna información al respecto si es que esta no me era solicitada.

-Sí, tienes razón en eso.

-Bien, entonces con todo respeto señores terminó mi informe. Si no hay otra cuestión que deba tratarse la reunión se da por concluida.

-Una última pregunta Ester – intervino Marcus en ese momento.

-¿Sí?

-Usted era consciente de la participación del capitán Kirk en los acontecimientos de Tarsus IV pero no informó a los integrantes de esta asamblea de ese respecto ni siquiera cuando se discutió el dar a James Kirk la capitanía de nuestra nave insignia ¿por qué?

-Almirante ¿en qué medida los prejuicios tienen la capacidad de alterar nuestras decisiones?

-¿Disculpe?

-Más puntualmente ¿la capitanía del Enterprise le fue entregada a James Kirk debido al sacrificio de su padre o debido a cómo se desempeñó el mismo durante el incidente Narada?

-Se le nombró capitán debido a su propio desempeño durante el incidente Narada, eso es obvio.

-Pero ese es mi punto: informar o no sobre el pasado del capitán Kirk o del teniente Riley es irrelevante desde que no fue ese pasado el responsable de colocarlos donde actualmente están.

Bruckner se levantó de la mesa y el resto de los presentes comenzaron a hacer lo mismo. Los almirantes Barnett y Archer cambiaron una mirada: Ester Bruckner era una de las pocas personas que se atrevían a hablar a Marcus en ese tono y aun así salirse con la suya. Al notar que Pike se acercaba a Ester y que ambos se acompañaban a la puerta del despacho de la almirante Barnett y Archer se apresuraron a alcanzarlos.

-Almirante Bruckner ¿podemos cambiar algunas palabras con usted?

Ester cambió una sonrisa con Pike y este se excusó de manera apresurada, la almirante pidió entonces a sus compañeros que entraran en el despacho con un simple gesto.

-Les aviso que nadie en la mesa del almirantazgo tenía la información sobre Kirk, si es eso lo que iban a preguntar señores.

-De hecho – admitió Archer – pero también nos sentimos inquietos respecto a Kirk ¿él está bien?

El ceño de Ester se frunció ligeramente.

-Estos días la ha pasado en un verdadero infierno… no sólo él, también el resto de los tarsos – recordó con el pecho oprimido las lágrimas que escurrieron por las mejillas de Alan cuando se le obligó a hablar sobre la muerte de su hermana – pero confío en que ahora que Kodos ha sido declarado culpable y condenado a la máxima pena pronto estará bien. JT es un chico muy fuerte después de todo, y si pudo superar lo de Tarsus en su momento no hay razón para que no pueda superarlo ahora.

-Es bueno saberlo – concedió Barnett sin poderse acostumbrar del todo al sobrenombre con el que tantos se referían al joven capitán. Bruckner soltó una risita.

-¿Ester?

-Lo siento, es que… no pueden negar que es un tanto irónico.

-¿Irónico?

-Lo preocupados que ustedes estaban por Jim, es decir ¿tengo que recordarte Barnett que te enfadaste tanto por lo de Kobayashi Maru que trataste de expulsarlo? Y con todo el respeto Archer pero tú y yo recordamos perfectamente la expresión que tenías cuando Kirk presentó la moción oficial para dar a Montgomery Scott el grado de teniente comandante y jefe de ingeniería a bordo del Enterprise.

-Hey, no olvides que Scott desapareció a mi perro.

-Además de que su "pensamiento original" fue para hacer trampa.

-Y sin embargo ustedes dos están aquí preguntándome por él.

-Para bien o para mal Kirk es un buen capitán – dijo Barnett encogiéndose de hombros – inteligente, intuitivo, muy preparado…

-Y muy leal – agregó Archer recordando de los informes cómo ese muchacho se había negado a abandonar a Pike y cómo había intercedido por Scotty.

-Es un gran hombre – concedió Ester siguiendo ese hilo de pensamiento – por eso sé que estará bien. Además, sus amigos más cercanos están junto a él… en especial el comandante Spock y el doctor McCoy parece que están dispuestos a protegerlo de todo.

Barnett esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Una cosa más Ester.

-¿Sí?

-¿Por qué le asignaste una nueva misión tan pronto? Nadie habría tomado a mal que se le diera un pequeño respiro después de la tensión de los últimos días… mucho menos después de todo lo que él y sus amigos tuvieron que revivir en el juicio.

-Tal vez he perdido contacto con Kirk en los últimos años, pero sé que un rasgo distintivo de su personalidad es que permanecer inactivo nunca le ha sido favorable… hablando de eso hay algo que ya hablé con el almirante Christopher Pike pero que me gustaría pedirles a ustedes también.

-Habla.

-Kirk se quedó inquieto porque interrumpimos su permiso en Nueva Vulcano, después del juicio me pidió explícitamente que si no había razones de gran importancia se tomara en cuenta al Enterprise para alguna comisión que le permitiera quedarse un poco de tiempo en la colonia. Por el momento no hay tareas así pero es algo que voy a tomar en cuenta, en tanto la misión de Kirk no debe tener complicaciones, es decir, sólo se trata de una negociación pacífica con los Katthats…

…

Pero está de más decir que cuando se habla del Enterprise no existe tal cosa como una misión "pacífica".

Dos semanas más tarde, estando en el planeta de los katthats Jim pensaría brevemente en eso, aunque cualquier comentario irónico sería incapaz de dejar sus labios debido a la mordaza que había sobre ellos.

-Vamos capitán Kirk – habló entonces el katthat más alto de todos, que era el que parecía ser el líder del grupo de atacantes – no es correcto que me mire de esa manera, yo después de todo no tengo absolutamente nada en su contra… a menos claro está de que mis peticiones sean negadas.

Hablando así y con aire amenazador el katthat se acercó a Kirk y repasó lentamente las arrugas en la frente del humano con la punta del phaser. Observando esto Giotto, Sulu y Uhura lucharon por gritar una protesta contra sus mordazas, Spock atado fuertemente junto al primer ministro katthat del otro lado de la habitación no estaba más a gusto que sus compañeros por la amenaza explícita que colgaba sobre Jim pero logró reprimir el impulso irracional de gritar – algo totalmente inútil desde el momento que también él estaba amordazado – y buscó canalizar su energía en correr en su mente un plan para salir de la delicada situación en que se encontraban. El capitán sin embargo miró a su atacante como si desconociera la amenaza y le sostuvo la mirada de manera casi retadora.

-Reconozco tu valor, capitán. No obstante sabes que obtendremos lo que buscamos. Deberías estar agradecido de que estamos dispuestos a dejarte salir por la puerta fácil. Ahora, voy a quitarte la mordaza y tendrás otra oportunidad de responder a mi pregunta ¿entendido?

Jim no respondió pero el katthat le quitó la mordaza igualmente.

-Jamás voy a decirte lo que quieres – fue lo primero que salió de labios de Kirk una vez que la mordaza estuvo fuera.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso. Ahora, una vez más: los códigos de defensa de los puestos de avanzada en el sistema de la Tierra ¡dámelos!

-¡No! – respuesta firme de Jim repetida por octava vez en las últimas dos horas.

-Hasta ahora he sido paciente capitán Kirk, pero mi paciencia está llegando a su fin ¿comprendes? Esta es tu última oportunidad.

Una vez más Kirk no dijo nada.

-Muy bien, entonces no me dejas otra opción.

Los tres dedos del katthat se posicionaron fuertemente en los puntos psi de Jim y el aliento de Spock se agolpó en su pecho. Los katthats eran una especie humanoide de orejas planas y estatura de unos dos metros pero cubierta totalmente de una especie de pelo de apariencia más bien parecida a la de las plumas. Aunque eran generalmente pacifistas era bien conocido por muchos en la Federación que su carácter llegaba a ser tan apasionado que estaban dispuestos incluso a morir por un ideal en el que verdaderamente creían. La inquietud de Spock provenía sin embargo de otra característica de esa especie: a diferencia de los vulcanos, los katthats eran incapaces de recoger respuestas neurológicas de aquellos con los que entraban en contacto físico, sin embargo tenían la temible capacidad de proyectar las sensaciones que se les daba en gana y en el momento en que ellos querían al entrar en contacto físico con su víctima. Tal habilidad era tan fuerte incluso como para traspasar los escudos arduamente entrenados de un vulcano pero hacerlo requeriría una gran cantidad de tiempo y energía y Spock asumió que esa era la razón de que los esfuerzos se centraron en Jim sin tomarlo a él en cuenta.

El aire se llenó entonces con un grito horrible. No era necesario que nadie le explicara al equipo del Enterprise que en ese preciso momento se estaba suministrando a su capitán una gran cantidad de dolor. No era nada nuevo: en un principio habían intentado torturar al capitán con frío, después con lo que seguramente era calor (debido a que la sudoración del capitán había aumentado en un 35%), por supuesto el dolor era el siguiente paso lógico.

El grito de Kirk se escuchó por tal vez uno o dos minutos antes de que el capitán cayera casi desmallado.

Los ojos del katthat se fijaron en Kirk con una furia explícita y después una sonrisa sádica cruzó por su rostro cuando sus ojos se fijaron en los se Spock.

-Vio ya lo que le puede suceder a usted señor Spock ¿va a cooperar con nosotros?

_Eso sería ilógico – _pensó Spock mientras consideraba cómo podría sacarlos a todos del aprieto sin entregar las claves de seguridad.

El katthat ya estaba prácticamente sobre él cuando…

-Hey – llamó en ese momento una voz lastimera - ¿te rindes tan fácilmente?

Los ojos tanto del agresor como del vulcano se fijaron en Kirk, quien miraba al katthat con desafío.

-¿Disculpe capitán?

-Nada especial, sólo me sorprende la facilidad con la que te estás dando por vencido… me pregunto ¿qué dirán tus seguidores al saber que no fuiste capaz de someter a un simple humano?

Spock estaba seguro de no ser el único que quería llegar hasta el capitán y hacerle un pellizco de nervio para que dejara de hablar, sin embargo cuando el katthat dio media vuelta y se dirigió de nueva cuenta a Kirk lo único que podía pensar era en lo que sería de su capitán… por supuesto por una vez Spock no estaba al corriente de todos los acontecimientos:

No sabía en primer lugar que una vez repuesto ligeramente del dolor que había sufrido Kirk había notado que había conseguido aflojar las ataduras, no sabía tampoco que su capitán había notado por el rabillo del ojo que Cup cake se las arreglaba para liberar una mano de sus ataduras y capturar el phaser que en medio de la lucha había llegado debajo de la mesa a la que estaba atado, y no sabía ante todo que Jim mismo le había puesto el ojo al phaser que el katthat llevaba en la cintura.

Tal y como Kirk esperaba el terrorista katthat se acercó respondiendo a la provocación y justo en el momento que se posicionaba para comenzar una nueva ronda de tortura James robó su phaser y lo usó para dispararle. Antes de que los otros terroristas lograran procesar lo que había pasado Giotto les disparó de una vez por todas.

Siendo consciente de que más enemigos podrían llegar de un momento a otro Giotto se apresuró a contactar con el Enterprise y todos fueron transportados fuera de la cede katthat en cuestión de segundos.

.

**¡GRACIAS! ¡GRACIAS! ¡GRACIAS! Gracias por todos los comentarios que han hecho de esta historia, y gracias a todos los que leen y comentan ;)**

**Espero que les guste…**


	4. Confusiones

**Bitácora del capitán fecha Estelar 2261.07:** después de una semana de negociaciones con el ministerio katthat y antes de que la tinta de nuestros contratos se secara las reuniones se vieron interrumpidas por una tropa terrorista que secuestró la sede tomando como rehenes a los funcionarios de la Federación que ahí nos encontrábamos en el momento y al primer ministro katthat. Buscaban los códigos de acceso a la seguridad de los sistemas de la Tierra llegando a apelar a la tortura para conseguirlos. Su intento se vio frustrado por la combinación de suerte mía y gran presteza del jefe de seguridad Michael Giotto y afortunadamente sin que se presentaran bajas de ningún tipo. La misión finalmente se concretó con éxito una vez que los rebeldes fueron aprehendidos por la fuerza de seguridad katthat e cooperación con las fuerzas auxiliares del Enterprise.

Debido a los ataques psíquicos que sufrí a manos de los katthats el jefe del área médica el doctor McCoy me ordenó para una evaluación, sin embargo tras concluir que mi actividad neuronal es correcta he sido dado de alta con la autorización para volver al servicio activo. Mi primer turno después del incidente concluyó sin que se presentaran complicaciones.

Cerrando la bitácora Jim suspiró audiblemente y se recostó en la silla.

Le había dicho a Huesos que se sentía bien y eso no había sido una mentira, no obstante tampoco había sido del todo una verdad.

Tantas horas después Jim ya no sentía dolor, pero de algún modo la sensación desagradable continuaba ahí, como un eco fantasma que le recordaba que el dolor aun podía regresar.

Llamaron a su puerta en ese momento y al abrir se encontró frente a frente con Spock, quien sostenía en sus manos unos libros.

-Adelante Spock.

-Pido una disculpa si he perturbado alguna de sus actividades capitán – habló el vulcano mientras penetraba en la estancia – pero sucede que ya he terminado de leer el libro que me prestó y quise devolverlo cuanto antes.

-Gracias Spock, y bien ¿qué opinas? ¿Debemos ser humanos ilógicos para leer esto? – preguntó mientras inspeccionaba discretamente el viejo encuadernado.

Las cejas de Spock se juntaron ligeramente.

-Es sin duda un texto muy subjetivo, pero no tiene elementos desagradables pese a la falta de lógica en los argumentos referidos al viaje entre planetas.

-Sí – soltó una risa – supongo que tienes razón pero… ¡ay!

Kirk se interrumpió con un bufido llevando su mano a la frente y con un estremecimiento visible.

-¿Capitán? – de pronto las luces eran demasiado brillantes y le obligaron a cerrar los ojos, a pesar de eso distinguía perfectamente la preocupación escrita en la voz de su primer oficial.

-No te preocupes Spock, es sólo… es algo así como un destello de las sensaciones que obtuve en Katthat, pero no tienes de que preocuparte, ya está pasando – se interrumpió al sentir el contacto de uno cálidos dígitos en el rostro, el malestar bajó notoriamente y al abrir los ojos se encontró frente a frente con Spock observándole en aparente neutralidad pero con una mirada cargada de preocupación – S… ¿Spock? Gracias ¿qué fue lo que hiciste?

-Parece ser capitán que la agresión sufrida en katthat persiste de manera sutil en su sistema nervioso. Usted debió informar al doctor McCoy en cuanto se presentaron los primeros síntomas.

-En realidad no había tenido un dolor tan fuerte hasta ahora.

-Quizá la causa sea que sus niveles de adrenalina son ahora más bajos una vez superado el choque inicial y la vigilancia del puente.

-Sí. Tal vez sea eso… tal vez… ¿debería pedirle un tranquilizante a Huesos?

Una nueva contracción de las cejas.

-Dado que la causa es psíquica y no neurológica tal vez… - luchó por contener el shock de la propuesta que estaba por hacer porque _¿qué es lo que estaba por sugerir? _– probablemente capitán sería conveniente que me permitiera una fusión mental leve a fin de diagnosticar y remover los residuos del agente agresor que persistan.

Spock esperaba a Kirk para protestar, o mínimo para interrogar su sugerencia. En lugar de eso el humano lo miró con intensidad y asintió casi imperceptiblemente. Entonces el vulcano dejó de pensar y colocó sus dedos sobre los puntos psi de Jim con delicadeza; el capitán pareció cómodo con el toque y la fusión comenzó.

Realmente Spock no necesitaba internarse profundamente en la mente de Jim para remover las secuelas del ataque, sólo hacía falta el roce con las capas más superficiales, sin embargo una vez comenzada la fusión algo en la mente de Kirk atrajo a Spock de forma casi magnética.

_¿Qué…?_

Sin poder detenerse cayó libremente en un torbellino de arenas doradas y la fuerza del viento lo arrastró elevándolo y dejándolo caer en múltiples ocasiones de una manera en la que sin embargo su estabilidad no se veía comprometida. Spock entonces recobró algo de control y escapó del torbellino; su conciencia se suspendió sobre él y notó entonces que no se trataba de un único torbellino sino que era todo un desierto arenoso en el que las tormentas de arena se formaban y extinguían de manera constante. El desierto era tan cálido y agradable que el vulcano deseó poder quedarse en él de manera indefinida, sin embargo el objetivo de sus acciones era otro por lo que obligó a su propia conciencia a tirar lejos de aquel bello paraje.

La superficie de la mente de Kirk era diferente: nubes de la arena de las profundidades flotaban chocando unas con otras, mezclándose y rozando de una manera intranquila. Spock sabía que era en esa parte donde debía buscar, de manera que nadó entre las nubes deslizándose con tal facilidad que la arena le acariciaba y cosquilleaba por todo su ser… suspendidos entre las nubes se encontraban pinchos envenenados, ajenos a la naturaleza de la mente de Jim.

Spock sintió un brote de ira al pensar en esas estructuras que invadían la mente de su amigo y con un firme golpe destruyó cada elemento invasor asegurándose de no dejar rastro de ellas.

Se sentía satisfecho por su trabajo cuando notó algo, un resquicio de luz que se sentía extrañamente… _familiar_ por emplear una palabra precisa. Él lo sabía, que eso no pertenecía a la mente de Jim, pero de alguna manera que hacía juego con el resto del lugar. Se acercó a investigar y al rozar el Halo una realidad lo atacó con un sentimiento que simple y sencillamente no se podía definir.

Concluyó la fusión mental pero se negó a alejar sus dedos de los puntos psi de Jim.

-¡Lo has hecho antes! – Él mismo no entendía por qué más que expresar su curiosidad por encontrar recuerdos ajenos eso sonaba como una acusación grave – ya has fusionado a profundidad con alguien más en el pasado.

-Yo… - Jim se negaba a cumplir con sus ojos pero algo en su expresión hizo a Spock caer en la cuenta.

-¿Fue así como mi contraparte le hablo sobre Nero, verdad?

Esta vez Jim lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos.

-¿Tú sabes…? ¡Viejo mentiroso! Él dijo que no podía decir nada… ¡pero cuando lo vuelva a ver! Me debe un minuto de asfixia sobre el puente del Enterprise…

Spock trató de no cohibirse ante las implicaciones de la idea.

-En términos precisos no mintió… sólo dio a entender implicaciones profundas.

Por una vez el rostro de Kirk estaba en blanco.

-¡Bastardo de oreas puntiagudas! – estalló en risas finalmente.

Y así como había llegado la tensión se desvaneció dejando a Kirk reír libremente y a Spock disfrutar del sonido de su risa. Cuando el humano finalmente pudo dejar de reír notó los libros que el vulcano había depositado en su escritorio mientras fusionaban.

-¿Qué es esto?

Uno de los dos libros era muy deferente a aquellos que estaba acostumbrado a manipular, con finas hojas de algo parecido al cuero y signos grabados que reconoció como vulcano. El otro libro era de papel y al hojearlo descubrió que estaba escrito en estándar.

-Es un libro de poesía vulcana – explicó Spock – y el otro libro es su traducción al estándar. Es una costumbre vulcana que cuando alguien nos proporciona algún conocimiento este debe pagarse con otro conocimiento propio en cambio… me pareció prudente ofertarle el préstamo de estos libros a cambio del servicio recibido pero usted no está obligado a aceptarlos.

Kirk tomó los libros en sus manos con una sonrisa.

-¿Bromea verdad? Podría apostar a que conseguir esto ha de ser más difícil que conseguir que el almirante Marcus use toga romana. Gracias, prometo que los cuidaré.

Y asintiendo en acuerdo el mitad humano se excusó de la habitación.

Esa noche sin embargo ninguno de los dos tuvo un sueño pacífico: el sueño de Jim se centró principalmente en la expresión tan extraña que había visto en el rostro de Spock, y Spock por su parte no soñaba, pero pasó sus tiempos de meditación desviando inconscientemente a la idea de volver a la mente de su capitán…

El solo pensamiento era suficiente para hacerlo sentir atormentado.

Era algo excepcional para un vulcano compartir cualquier tipo de toque telepático a menos que se tratara de un sanador, de un familiar o del compañero vinculado de uno… o que las circunstancias fueran verdaderamente graves. La mente después de todo debe permanecer como algo inviolable, privado, secreto. Y sin embargo su contraparte no había tenido problema en compartir un toque tan íntimo con Jim, y el propio Spock había disfrutado al máximo de la experiencia de sumergirse en la mente dinámica del capitán ¿qué era entonces más perturbador: qué el auto mayor de Spock considerara a Jim digno de la suficiente confianza para realizar con él una fusión mental profunda, o que el joven Spock no podía ignorar el deseo que su sangre cantaba de volver a rozar la mente de Kirk aun cuando eso era ética y moralmente incorrecto?

…

_-JT ¿qué hacemos ahora?_

_Los ojos de Alex imploraban por una respuesta y Jim decidió que buscaría esa respuesta sin importar que se sentía demasiado débil y asustado como para sostener su propio peso._

_-Antes que nada no hagan ruido – comenzó con lo evidente – y fíjense por donde pisan. Vamos a tratar de llegar hasta las zanjas y de ahí nos arrastramos hasta la entrada de la mina ¿está claro?_

_Alex, Renata, Tom y Maxim asintieron en conformidad y Jim levantó la cabeza con cuidado para asegurarse de que los soldados de Kodos seguían distraídos examinando esos viejos trozos de lata, una vez comprobado que así era corrió desde la barda tras la cual se había escondido hasta la zanja e hizo a sus compañeros una señal para que lo siguieran. Ya habían avanzado un par de metros cuando escucharon el motor de un vehículo que se acercaba. El corazón de Jim se sacudió entonces con violencia y mientras que estaba seguro de que aún no habían sido vistos, el vehículo parecía que cortaría con su única ruta de escape._

_Prácticamente chocando contra su espalda Tom y Maxim soltaron un jadeo y él les indicó para callar._

_-No tengan miedo – les dijo – no existen los escenarios sin salida ¿recuerdan?_

_Los niños lo miraron con terror pero asintieron y cuando Jim comenzó nuevamente a avanzar, esta vez más silencioso y agachado, ellos lo siguieron con los músculos tensos y los ojos llorosos._

_El muchacho rogaba a las estrellas que no los notaran ni a él ni a sus amigos, sin embargo cuando uno de los guardias lanzó un grito de advertencia la alarma en sus instintos tomó el control y Jim simplemente comenzó a correr con la vista fija en la entrada de la mina, que era demasiado estrecha para permitir la entrada a cualquier adulto. Un grito se escuchó pero él no se detuvo, de hacerlo los demás chocarían nuevamente contra su espalda y eso sin duda sería la muerte de todos. Sus pulmones estaban vacíos de aire cuando finalmente se deslizó por la derrumbada entrada de la mina; Alex y Renata llegaron justo detrás y esta última sujetaba la mano de Tom, quien prácticamente llegó arrastrándose. Jim reprimió el impulso de gritar al ver que por todo el lado izquierdo del rostro de su amigo brotaba demasiada sangre._

_-Tom, tranquilo._

_Se inclinó sobre el muchacho esgrimiendo un pedazo de tela que había habido en su bolsillo… no podía brindar cualquier otro servicio porque los soldados no tardarían en forzar la entrada y para cuando lo hicieran ellos ya tenían que estar fuera… sin dejarlo continuar con sus pensamientos un impacto de phaser impactó contra los escombros exteriores, y sólo cuando ya volteaba para consolarla fue que Jim se dio cuenta que Maxim no estaba._

-¡Ah!

Despertó con un jadeo y la imagen de todos llorando a Maxim en su mente pero obligó a los recuerdos a volver a su lugar dentro del armario. Con impecable rapidez se vistió y llegó al puente de mando diez minutos antes de turno. Se sorprendió al encontrar el rostro del Christopher Pike en pantalla.

-¿Almirante Pike?

-Capitán ha estallado una rebelión en Venecia II, será la misión del Enterprise ser mediadores en el conflicto.

Kirk sonrió con su habitual careta cayendo nuevamente en su lugar y cuando Spock entró por el turboasensor estuvo extrañamente seguro de que todo estaría bien.

…..

Spock Prime había sabido desde un principio que era lógico que esto pasaría, no por eso estaba menos emocionado cuando al abrir la puerta encontró a Jim y al joven Spock de pie uno junto al otro y mirándolo el humano con ese gesto inconfundible que tanto lo hacía parecer al Jim Kirk de su propio universo.

-Antes que nada – comenzó a hablar James antes de que él o su homologo alcanzaran a decir cualquier saludo – déjame decirte que no tienes ni la más mínima idea de lo que tuve que hacer por tu estúpida "exageración" sobre los efectos de alterar el futuro…

-En realidad creo que el señor Spock ya me ha informado sobre algunos pormenores. Es satisfactorio verte nuevamente, viejo amigo, dicho sea de paso.

La mandíbula de Kirk luchó por caer abierta pero sus ojos parecían centellar como armas por la forma en que miraba al viejo Spock, Spock por su parte observaba el intercambio entre ambos sin comprender el mismo cual era esa extraña emoción que despertaba en su abdomen – justo en su corazón – al notar la emoción de los ojos de Jim.

-Tal vez sería algo más prudente llegar al interior para esta conversación – sugirió el viejo vulcano señalando el interior de la vivienda con un ademán. Jim bufó y entró de inmediato pero Spock negó con la cabeza.

-Debo desistir: mi padre me espera.

_Aunque yo no tengo verdaderos deseos de verlo a él. _Añadió una voz ilógica y molesta en sus adentros.

-Comprendo. Confió sin embargo en que encontrará un tiempo para visitarme en una fecha posterior señor Spock.

-Buscaré un tiempo oportuno, señor Spock.

-Buena suerte Spock – deseó Jim desde el interior de la vivienda y con esa voz como música cantando a sus oídos fue que el joven vulcano se volvió hacía las arenas rojizas de nueva vulcano.

Jim observó cómo su primero oficial se alejaba y sintió el extraño impulso de suspirar… impulso que reprimió a tiempo mordiéndose un labio, pero dicha acción atrajo sobre él la atención del embajador.

-Ustedes dos se han acercado mucho – escuchó entonces que observaba el anciano.

-Supongo que era algo esperado ¿no?

-De hecho. Su cercanía sin embargo llama mi atención; mi propio Jim y yo tardamos un tiempo relativamente largo en concretar nuestra amistad total, aunque el hecho de que nos conocimos en un día a día en el servicio y no en medio de una batalla a muerte contra un enemigo venido del futuro fue sin duda un factor lógicamente influyente.

La sonrisa de Jim prácticamente iluminó la habitación.

-Y dicen que los vulcanos no tienen sentido del humor… no entiendo, también el otro tú encuentra siempre la manera de bromear a la gente cuando insiste en que sólo expone hechos lógicos ¿por qué no sólo reconocer que pueden encontrar algo gracioso? No es como si eso los hiciera menos, ni nada.

-El humor es algo puramente humano Jim – respuesta en repentina seriedad – y así como soy mitad humano la mitad de mi herencia es totalmente vulcana; a mí el paso del tiempo me hizo madurar y aprender a aceptarme tal cual soy, pero en mi juventud vaya que trataba desesperadamente de ignorar la influencia que ejercía sobre mí mismo mi parte humana. Mi contraparte es en este punto de su vida mucho más consciente de sí de lo que yo era, pero mientras que yo ya no encuentro un sentido para negar ciertas cosas estando entre amigos él aún carece de la experiencia y entrenamiento necesarios para abrirse a los demás.

-¿Entrenamiento? ¿Existe algún entrenamiento que le permitiría al otro tú expresar libremente sus emociones?

-El Kolinhar tenía de hecho el propósito opuesto, no obstante a mí me fue útil en un sentido poco convencional.

-¿Kolin… qué?

-Es… ¿no había algo que querías decirme en primera instancia Jim?

-¿Eh? Ah sí… aunque supongo que el otro tú ya te habrá contado sobre la detención del infeliz de Kodos.

-Lo hizo. Debo decir que conocer que ese hombre permanecerá bajo custodia de las autoridades es por decir lo menos, tranquilizador.

-Realmente no conocí la paz hasta que él estuvo bajo custodia. A la fecha aún tengo pesadillas, pero esta vez son sólo recuerdos: ya no hay elementos nuevos, ya no sucede que mi equipo y yo estemos en un planeta en el que ese maldito nos sentencie a muerte y seamos demasiado bien nutridos para caber en los escondites.

Al hablar la mirada de Jim era vidriosa y el embajador sentía su corazón oprimirse.

-No debes preocuparte Jim, llegará el momento en que las pesadillas te dejen por completo.

-Gracias…

Un silencio cómodo se instaló entre ellos y el embajador fue de pronto consciente de lo mucho que extrañaba estos silencios. El recuerdo de su propio James T. Kirk golpeó con fuerza pero él era híper consciente de que no podía darse el lujo de perder en control ni de mentirse a sí mismo respecto a este Jim.

-Ha llamado mi atención que mi contraparte se encuentre disgustado por la perspectiva de ver a nuestro padre ¿tiene su actitud algo que ver con el hecho de que él ha vuelto a someterse a la servidumbre?

-Sí ¿a ti no te molesta?

-Jim, los vulcanos dependemos psíquicamente de nuestros compañeros vinculados; para preservar la salud de mi padre un nuevo vínculo era lógico, yo mismo he tenido que atravesar ya por esto en el pasado.

-¿Hablas del viaje por el espacio-tiempo?

Leve negación con la cabeza.

-Los vulcanos nos vinculamos a edad temprana Jim. Mi propio vínculo se cortó cuando yo aún era oficial de la flota y al verse comprometida mi salud alguien más aceptó a tomar el compromiso.

Kirk no entendió por qué de su pecho escapó un suspiro de alivio.

-Menos mal que ese alguien estuvo ahí… no me gustaría verte lastimado.

-Además, si hay algo sobre lo que no tengo duda Jim es sobre la fuerza del amor que mis padres se tuvieron.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué hay de ti?

Ante la mirada que le estaba dando Jim Spock tuvo que apelar a todo su control para no sonrojarse.

-Sírvase aclarar.

-No finjas que no me entiendes. En este tiempo Spock me dijo que su relación con Uhura terminó porque ellos no era compatibles mentalmente, pero ¿qué hay de ti? En tu propi tiempo ¿encontraste a alguien?

-Sí.

La respuesta del embajador golpeó con la fuerza de un martillo y el propio Jim no comprendió de dónde venía todo el dolor que acompañó a esa palabra.

-Vaya… eso es… felicidades, es decir ¿quién es la afortunada?

El anciano luchaba contra su propia sonrisa al pesar en cómo Jim y su contraparte bailaban alrededor de sus sentimientos, sin ser conscientes de lo que ellos mismos querían y sin percatarse de que sus anhelos más profundos eran correspondidos (no es como si él y su propio Jim no habían estado haciendo exactamente lo mismo).

-Temo Jim que no podría suministrar esa información sin comprometer el curso de la historia.

-Bastardo… espera ¿eso significa que es alguien que conozco, cierto?

-Sí y no… es algo un tanto relativo.

-Spock ¿he mencionado antes que usted es un fastidio?

-Esa respuesta es también relativa, capitán.

El embajador invitó a Jim a cenar en cuando este pudo dejar de reír y le ofreció a quedarse en su casa durante su estancia en el planeta. Jim aceptó principalmente porque quería dar a Huesos y a Uhura un tiempo a solas ahora que parecían por primera vez fijarse uno en el otro y se acomodó en la recamara de huéspedes de la casa del embajador. Era casi la medianoche en ese planeta de 26 horas diarias cuando el sueño lo venció después de una larga conversación y el sonido de su respiración regular no tardó en llegar y Spock Prime escuchó en ese sonido la belleza de la más hermosa melodía.

_T´hy´la _pensó mientras su mente lo llevaba a dos recuerdos intensos: el primero de su primera Pon Farr después del rompimiento del vínculo con T´Pring, el segundo…

_-Spock ¿qué pasa? No te veía así dese…_

_El rostro del doctor McCoy perdió color en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que iba a decir._

_-¡Maldición Spock! es Pon Farr ¿cierto?_

_Sintió entonces su rostro ardiendo de vergüenza ante el descubrimiento del médico._

_-Está usted en lo cierto doctor._

_-Estúpido vulcano ¿qué es entonces lo que haces aquí tratando de meditar cuando deberías estar en la cama con… alguien? – La voz de Leonard McCoy cayó imperceptiblemente en la última palabra, pero Spock era perfectamente consciente del motivo; el mismo motivo que lo había hecho a él recluirse en la soledad del apartamento abandonado en cuanto se dio cuenta del inicio de Pon Farr._

_-No siento deseos de copular con nadie, doctor. Ahora si no le molesta me gustaría que me dejara solo hasta que el Pon Farr termine._

_-Duende de orejas puntiagudas – las palabras pese a ser dichas como un regaño estaban plagadas de cariño – sabes tan bien como yo que estás cavando tu tumba._

_Spock no respondió._

_-Bastardo, no mereces una muerte tan indigna como esta… además hay alguien que estaría a tu disposición, y lo sabes demasiado bien._

_Sí, lo sabía, pero ese no era el problema._

_-Doctor… Leonard; los vulcanos formamos enlaces durante Pon Farr, aceptar pasar eso con cualquiera sería en equivalente de entrar en servidumbre… formar un nuevo bono… yo… - Entre el dolor de la realidad y la quema del Pon Farr sentía que no le era posible expresarse con eficiencia._

_Un sobresalto le invadió cuando la mano del médico se posó en su hombro._

_-Sé que de entre todos fue a ti a quien más le dolió la muerte de Jim, pero Spock, a él no le gustaría ver que te haces esto._

_En eso el doctor tenía toda la razón: James le había amado con tal intensidad que había colocado siempre el bienestar de Spock sobre todo lo demás, y Leonard McCoy hablaba con veracidad al decir que su antiguo capitán no estaría de acuerdo con lo que el vulcano ahora trataba de hacer…_

_-Duele demasiado – admitió finalmente en voz alta – desde la primera vez siempre compartí esto con él y sólo con él… no puedo imaginar a alguien más doctor, me siento… como si traicionara su memoria._

_McCoy masajeó levemente en un gesto que pretendía ser consolador y pese a que Spock usó lo que quedaba de su control maltrecho para no saltarle a Leonard encima algo en su fondo agradecía la muestra de afecto._

_-Voy a decirte algo, idiota: por doloroso que sea la vida sigue. Jim Kirk era un luchador que arriesgó todo por las personas que quería y honestamente señor Spock yo no podría verlo a los ojos en el otro mundo si ahora me doy por vencido sólo porque las cosas se han puesto difíciles._

_El doctor tenía toda la razón, pero eso no cambiaba el dolor que sentía en el pecho al pensar en su T´hy´la perdido._

_-Jim jamás se irá – volvió entonces a hablar Leonard – mientras cualquiera de nosotros viva él seguirá en nuestra mente y en nuestro corazón._

_Desde ese día Spock se había aferrado a esa idea como a los preceptos de Surak, desesperado por creer que de algún modo extraño una parte del katra de James lo acompañaría a cualquier parte del universo que se decidiera a ir._

Ante la fuerza de la memoria el embajador Spock meditó largamente antes de conseguir sus emociones nuevamente en control, no obstante el pensar en James pese a ser doloroso siempre era su fuerza para seguir adelante.

…..

-Hablamos entonces de tres semanas en la superficie del planeta.

-Afirmativo. Las ceremonias conmemorativas a la destrucción de Vulcano absorberán nuestro tiempo toda una semana a partir del tercer día de permanencia y a partir de ese momento la mayoría del personal técnico y de pilotaje será absorbido por las convenciones de T´khal´rt.

-Ese será sin duda el tiempo suficiente para que encuentres un nuevo vínculo.

-Afirmativo.

Spock se esforzó porque su voz no reflejara la incomodidad que sentía. T'Priet (la nueva compañera de su padre) pasaría la noche ayudando en la reconstrucción de la Academia de Ciencias, pero regresaría sin duda al día siguiente y Spock se encontraba poco deseoso de encontrarse con ella; además de eso sus deberes para el Enterprise comenzaban al día siguiente y tenía además el compromiso de reunirse con su contraparte mayor en cuanto tuviera cualquier tiempo disponible… había además algo más: un extraño sentimiento que nacía de su más ilógico ser y que exigía que no permitiera a su padre buscar un nuevo vínculo para él, que tomara el control de su propio destino y que buscara a alguien con una mente hermosa y radiante (como la de Kirk), que fuera capaz de alegrar cada uno de sus días (tal y como lo hacía Kirk) y que lo aceptara incondicionalmente (del mismo modo que Kirk)…

Cortó de tajo el pensamiento.

Era absurdo/ilógico/inútil pensar en cualquier característica de Kirk que pudiera ser compartida por un compañero vinculado vulcano; los vulcanos no apreciaban la emoción, mucho menos la osadía y la espontaneidad… volvió a callar sus pensamientos y se concentró en mirar a su padre.

-¿Hay alguien a quien ha considerado usted especialmente, padre?

-No. Sin embargo de presentarse la necesidad hay varias mujeres de clanes cercanos a las que mantengo en cuenta.

-¿Conozco a alguna de ellas?

-No hasta donde yo tengo entendido.

De cierta manera esa era una buena noticia para Spock: ninguna de sus antiguas conocidas era una perspectiva agradable como nueva pareja.

-Puedes instalarte – dijo entonces su padre y ese fue el fin de la conversación.

…

Como vulcano que era Spock Prime se había acostumbrado a dormir menos que los seres humanos, de ahí que cuando él y James comenzaron a dormir juntos no había podido el evitar sorprenderse por lo temprano que el humano solía levantarse; un tiempo después de vivir sin su compañero ese detalle había pasado a segundo término… y de ahí que al entrar en la cocina y encontrar a Jim Kirk preparando una ensalada con pasta resultara un retrato al mismo tiempo extraño y familiar.

-¿Jim?

El humano se estremeció levemente, pero después se volvió hacía el anciano con una sonrisa tímida.

-Embajador buenos días yo…mmm… ¿quiere aderezo en su ensalada o preparo algo diferente?

-No esperaba que me prepararas el desayuno – reconoció abiertamente el vulcano.

-Sí, bueno, ¿esa es la costumbre, no? Spock me ha hablado un poco sobre su cultura.

Y sin embargo Jim seguía con la mirada baja, como temiendo haber hecho algo mal… el embajador recordaba perfectamente que al menos en la vida doméstica su propio Jim era más seguro de sí mismo, pero por otro lado el James Kirk que él conoció había crecido en un hogar unido con un padre protector y una madre amorosa, y no en esa casa de pesadilla que se había filtrado a su mente desde su breve fusión mental.

-Es un gesto muy correcto Jim, te lo agradezco.

La sonrisa de Jim volvió a su sitio.

-Gracias. Y por cierto ¿sobre la pregunta del aderezo?

-Confío en tu buen juicio.

-En los cuarteles en San Francisco el joven tú pide esta ensalada recurrentemente y siempre con el mismo aderezo, así que me tomé la libertad… tendrás que decirme qué es lo que quieres de ahora en adelante.

-Todo lo que hayas visto a mi contraparte pedir más de una vez va a agradarme… ahora ¿qué planes tienes mientras estés aquí?

-No lo sé a ciencia cierta, la verdad es que todos vamos a tener un montón de trabajo con lo de las conferencias, las labores diplomáticas y todo lo demás; aun así esperaba tener tiempo para ir al mercado, para buscar uno que otro suvenir para Jo y tal vez… no lo sé ¿para alejarme un rato de todo lo demás?

-Ha pasado algo más desde lo de Kodos.

-Sí y no… en realidad es más lo que hacen los demás, es decir, desde que se enteraron de los de Kodos me ven… no lo sé… diferente. No es que me queje pero son incluso más sobreprotectores que antes… sólo el otro tú y Huesos me siguen tratando bien.

-Todos se preocupan por ti, después de todo te quieren; es sin embargo natural que no todos comprendan que no quieras que cambien su actitud hacía ti.

-No digo que no lo agradezco, es sólo… no lo sé, a veces sólo quisiera pensar que eso puede quedar realmente en el pasado. – un breve silencio – por cierto, esa estatua que está ahí – señaló hacía una imagen tallada parecida a un oso de peluche en un rincón de la cocina – el otro tú tiene uno parecido en su habitación ¿qué es lo que significa?

-Es un sehlat – cuando era niño tenía uno de mascota pero un día fui atacado por un Le-matya y mi sehlat peleó para salvarme… falleció a causa de las heridas antes de que cualquiera pudiera llegar en nuestro auxilio.

-Lo siento.

-Está bien, lo recuerdo con mucho cariño.

-Mmm… - Jim no estaba seguro de lo que iba a decir a continuación – hay algo que me ha preocupado a últimas fechas.

-Explícate.

-Durante una misión no del todo agradable en Katthat sufrí un ataque psíquico que dejó remanentes, el otro tú se fundió conmigo y los contrarrestó pero no sé… han pasado un par de semanas de eso y él ha estado comportándose muy raro desde entonces.

-¿Raro? Sé más específico.

-Bueno, él pasa mucho más tiempo conmigo en las salas comunes y en el comedor, pero evita que estemos solos; incluso los juegos de ajedrez son ahora en la sala de recreo cuando antes eran en cualquiera de nuestras habitaciones.

-¿Se ha comportado hostil o detectas molestia en sus acciones?

-No, me parece que no.

El embajador pareció reflexivo por un momento.

-Tal vez sería mejor que hablaras directamente con él sobre eso, sin embargo no veo como sus acciones son un problema para ti.

Jim bajó los ojos avergonzado de lo que iba a decir.

-Esto va a sonar tonto, pero me asusta que haya visto algo en mi mente que le haya hecho sentir incómodo.

Por un segundo el humano juraría que su interlocutor le sonreía sin mover los labios.

-¿Estás seguro de que el cambio en su comportamiento ocurrió a raíz de la fusión mental?

-Sí… no sé qué vio que llegara a molestarlo tanto.

-Puede ser también que haya sido todo lo contrario.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Jim, a diferencia de los vulcanos con los que mi joven yo está familiarizado a estas alturas de su vida tu mente es a su vez constante y versátil; tal contradicción invariablemente provoca una reacción en cualquier telepata, pero especialmente en un vulcano acostumbrado al orden y la lógica. No quiero decir sin embargo que esté inconforme… tal vez si acaso se sienta confundido.

_O maravillado._

Si de algo estaba seguro el vulcano es que la mente de este Jim había cantado para su contraparte como una sirena, des mismo modo en que en algún momento había cantado para él la mente de su propio James.

-Eso no explica que se niegue a estar a solas conmigo.

-Por el contrario, lo explica claramente.

-¿Sabes que no te estoy entendiendo nada?

-Es ilógico pretender que comprendo el razonamiento que hace tu mente sobre este suceso en un momento determinado cuando mi propia mente permanece sólo para mí.

Jim suspiró audiblemente.

-En definitiva debo dejar de tratar con vulcanos.

.

**Reiteradas gracias a los que leen y comentan esta historia producto de una mente desaliñada ;) espero y la disfruten y les guste también lo que viene a continuación…**


	5. Expresiones

**Y seguimos con esta historia… ;)**

**Con mucho cariño a todos los que leen y comentan… 3**

La ceja de Spock se arqueó interrogativa cuando quien abrió la puerta no fue su contraparte mayor, sino el capitán James Tiberius Kirk.

-Adelante Spock – le recibió inmediatamente con una sonrisa – acaban de venir a buscar al embajador de emergencia pero dijo que si por algo llegabas a venir que eras bienvenido a esperarlo o no, que no sería lógico que él se molestase.

-¿Sus palabras textuales?

-Sí.

Como de costumbre la sonrisa de Jim era deslumbrante y Spock era híper consciente de lo mucho que la había extrañado en los últimos cinco días en que se habían visto sólo en las salas de diplomáticos… por supuesto no hizo el menor intento por demostrar nada de eso.

-Espero no estarlo importunando, capitán.

-Para nada, estaba de hecho terminado de leer el libro que me prestaste ¿sería ofensivo si te pregunto por otro libro parecido? Es que la poesía vulcana fue… - llevó su mano a la nuca en un gesto que Spock había aprendido a identificar como indecisión/nerviosismo – "intensa", a falta de otra palabra que pueda describirla.

-La gran mayoría de las poesías del compendio son anteriores a los tiempos de Surak; nuestro pueblo se dejaba llevar por sus instintos y emociones con mucha facilidad en ese entonces - desvió la mirada incómodo por reconocer dicha debilidad en voz alta.

-Lo haces sonar como si fuera algo muy grave.

-La volatilidad de sus emociones llevó a nuestra especie casi al borde de la extinción; los preceptos de Surak aunque radicales fueron en pocas palabras "la única solución".

-Creo que podría creer eso – admitió Jim recordando algunas poesías que narraban como los antiguos vulcanos declaraban su amor llevando como presente la cabeza empalada de algún enemigo – pero eso no cambia que me gustó el libro – añadió sólo porque, bueno, él era Jim Kirk. Algo de ese estilo tenía que decir siempre en situaciones serias ¿no?

-Sí usted está tan interesado puedo facilitarle un libro de leyendas pre Surak… aunque temo que carece de traducción, tendrá que esperar un tiempo razonable para permitirme realizar la traducción pertinente.

-¿Realizar la traducción? Spock, en verdad no tiene que tomarse tantas molestias…

-Yo no haría el ofrecimiento si este fuera una molestia.

-¡Genial! ¡Gracias! Mmm… ¿ya que usted va a realizar la traducción de ese libro para mí qué le parece si yo a cambio permito que usted elija el próximo libro que quiera y le invito el almuerzo mañana?

-Tal vez no sería prudente de mi parte interrumpir su agenda, capitán.

Los ojos de Kirk brillaban con tal destello de alegría que Spock tuvo que luchar por recordarse por qué es que había comenzado a marcar la distancia entre Jim y él.

-Oh ¡vamos Spock! Desde que Huesos se va con Uhura a la Casa de Cultura no tengo planes para después de la junta con el Concejo Directivo Auxiliar y no creo que usted esté deseoso de pasar en la casa de su padre todo el día ¿me equivoco?

No; realmente no se equivocaba. Y exponiendo de esa manera sus argumentos Jim parecía… lógico.

-Será satisfactorio que nos reunamos para el almuerzo, capitán.

-Spock ¿no hemos pasado por esto lo suficiente?

-Sírvase aclarar.

Jim bufó.

-Vulcanos… Spock llámeme sólo Jim cuando estemos a solas ¿queda entendido?

-Si eso es lo que deseas, Jim.

El humano esbozó una sonrisa verdaderamente deslumbrante.

-Efectivamente Spock, eso es lo que deseo.

…..

Algo que Spock había aprendido después de todos los meses que llevaba sirviendo bajo el mando de James Tiberius Kirk era que el joven capitán tenía – siempre que no estaba inconsciente o bajo el efecto de algún calmante en la enfermería – demasiada energía. Otros vulcanos que sin embargo no estaban familiarizados con la personalidad efusiva e inquieta del humano se sorprendían al verlo pasear por los pasillos del mercado observando todos los objetos con interés casi cómico y en una actitud que a poco estaba de ser clasificada como "lúdica".

-Tal vez convendría que usted fuera un poco más despacio a fin de evitar accidentes, capitán.

Jim se contuvo de recordar a Spock que debía llamarlo por su nombre de pila sólo porque estaban rodeados de vulcanos.

-Está bien comandante ¿qué es esto?

Su curiosidad natural volvió a ganar la partida y sus ojos azules se fijaron en una especie de colgantes poco vistosos pero llenos de detalles en su grabado una vez que se les examinaba de cerca.

-Se`khaal – explicó el vulcano lleno de paciencia – la representación vulcana de la gratitud.

-¿Gratitud? – Ahora Jim parecía verdaderamente interesado - ¿cómo es eso?

-Los Se`khaal son una de las pocas tradiciones que sobrevivieron a la Reforma; usualmente en los tiempos anteriores a Surak cada clan estaba por su cuenta, contando sólo a sus propios miembros para defenderse del resto del mundo, sin embargo, si por alguna razón algún guerrero o cualquier otro miembro de la casa recibía ayuda de alguien de otro clan a quien no estaba atado por ningún tipo de lazo obligado se obsequiaba al benefactor un Se`khaal como los que ve usted.

-¿De qué tipo de ayuda hablamos?

-Cualquier tipo y naturaleza de la ayuda es válida; si usted hace algo que despierte en alguien más un profundo sentimiento de gratitud eso lo hace digno de un Se`khaal.

-¿Y hay alguna ceremonia especial para obsequiarlo, un requisito o algo así?

-Decir "ceremonia" sería impreciso. El cómo se da es algo propio y único de cada persona, en cuanto al qué se da es quizá más relevante: si bien el Se`khaal puede ser adquirido a manos de cualquier artesano la persona que lo obsequia está obligada a poner algo de sí para que la entrega tenga valor.

-Interesante… ¿tiene usted alguno?

-Recibí uno a manos de los sobrevivientes del Alto Consejo Vulcano por mi asistencia durante la evacuación – admitió Spock en un susurro que Jim apenas y alcanzó a escuchar en la inquietud de tantos compradores y vendedores cerrando tratos.

-Vaya – Jim dijo eso sólo porque no estaba seguro de que decir "bien" sería algo correcto – por cierto ¿a dónde quieres que almorcemos?

-El lugar que le sugerí está a pocos lugares de aquí, justo detrás de esas mantas rojas.

-¡Excelente! Vayamos entonces.

Y el almuerzo resultó ser tranquilo, agradable y cordial…

Para sorpresa de Jim resultó que no había habido en la comida ningún ingrediente que le provocara alergia.

En tanto, mientras el humano con el que almorzaba parecía no darse cuenta de eso la mirada de Spock vagaba aleatoriamente por el establecimiento al que habían entrado e, irremediablemente sus ojos se fijaban en una persona: un vulcano de nombre Stanir, un poco más alto que Spock, de orejas menos puntiagudas que la mayoría de los de su especie (un rasgo que en Vulcano era asociado con la belleza) y de mirada inquisitiva que habían conocido en las primeras ceremonias conmemorativas y que parecía buscar cualquier pretexto para permanecer en las proximidades de Jim.

Spock no podía encontrar la lógica en esa proximidad.

….

Esa misma noche Spock, Scotty, Jim y Leonard se reunieron en el Enterprise a revisar los detalles de los planes de acción e informes que habían obtenido desde su llegada a Nueva Vulcano y, dado que su trabajo terminó hasta casi la madrugada no fue una sorpresa que ni Jim ni Spock tuvieran planes de regresar a la superficie del planeta.

-Bueno – casi canturreó Kirk – ¿les apetece cenar algo? Nuestro amigo el embajador me preparó una muy buena porción de comida vulcana para esta noche y tenía pensado compartir.

Scotty declinó la invitación con un bostezo pero Huesos y Spock aceptaron; así los tres se dirigieron a la habitación del capitán y cuando la cena hubo terminado James Kirk detuvo a sus amigos con un leve titubeo.

-¿Sucede algo, capitán? – la único que delataba la profunda preocupación de Spock era la inclinación ligera de su ceja izquierda.

-No es nada – suspiró Jim – yo sólo… en fin.

El joven capitán puso delante de sus amigos dos pequeños tallados que Spock identificó con sorpresa como un hermoso par de Se`khaal.

-¿Capitán? – ante tal regalo se sentía… bien. O más que bien pero tenía dificultades para encontrar la palabra que describiera su estado de ánimo.

-Jim ¿qué es esto?

-Spock me explicó en Nueva Vulcano que el Se`khaal se trata de un signo de gratitud. Yo… realmente nunca les agradecí en forma por estar ahí, no sólo con estas últimas cosas de Tarsus, sino también por todo antes de eso… no sé… de pronto sólo pensé que esto podría significar algo… ¿un pacto entre nosotros tal vez?

-¿Un pacto? – la ceja de Spock se alzó de sorpresa pero no tanto por las palabras de Kirk como por la forma en la que su sangre se llenó de emoción al escuchar que Jim quería que se firmara un pacto entre ellos.

-Sí, bueno… yo sé que puedo contar con ustedes cada vez que necesito ayuda, por eso… no sé… quiero que sepan que sin importar lo que suceda ustedes pueden contar conmigo. En todo y sin condiciones ¿sí?

Aunque las palabras de Jim impactaban por su sinceridad sus ojos se negaban a cumplir con cualquiera de sus amigos. Ambos sabían que era porque en el fondo Jim tenía un miedo al rechazo muy arraigado dentro de sí producto de su doloroso pasado.

Leonard McCoy era – por más que trataba de disimularlo con insultos constantes y carácter de amargado – un hombre muy sentimental, por lo que su forma de responder fue tomar en brazos a su amigo y estrecharlo directamente contra su corazón…

Spock no dijo nada pero al cumplir con la mirada de Jim le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa de aceptación – lo que en un vulcano era un rasgo sumamente emotivo – sin embargo, por su mente no dejaba de rondar una idea: Jim y el doctor McCoy eran como hermanos y hacía tiempo que había dejado de molestarse por la forma en que ninguno de los dos desistía de mantener contacto físico con el otro – el vulcano había buscado en primer lugar razones lógicas por las que dicho contacto debía molestarle y si cierto es que encontró muchas lo es también que se reconocía a sí mismo que todas ellas eran insignificantes – no obstante algo en el fondo de su mente se sentía molesto por no poder compartir también ese contacto familiar con su tan emocional, ilógico y único capitán.

_¿Tu capitán?_ – la voz de su mente que de pronto juzgaba esos pensamientos jamás dejaba de tomarlo por sorpresa.

….

Contra toda creencia popular los padres vulcanos estaban tan preparados como los padres humanos para sorprender a sus hijos en situaciones embarazosas – especialmente cuando estos eran jóvenes –, sin embargo la situación en la que Sarek descubrió a Spock… bueno… simplemente no tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué hacer al respecto.

Pero comencemos desde el principio:

_Eran las últimas 27,3 horas del Enterprise en su misión en Nueva Vulcano. James Kirk y Spock habían sido invitados a una reunión junto con el resto de la tripulación principal de su nave, los miembros del Alto Consejo Vulcano y los encargados principales de los proyectos de reconstrucción en el Centro Cultural de Nueva Vulcano. El edificio en sí mismo estaba planeado para ser una representación del arte y la cultura tal y como lo había sido en su momento el Centro Cultural Vulcano, pero de momento hacían falta aún muchas piezas claves, lo que no quita que las galerías eran – a falta de mejores palabras – impresionantes y espléndidas._

_Cuando la reunión concluyó el director del Centro Cultural invitó tanto a los miembros del Alto Consejo Vulcano como a la tripulación del Enterprise a un recorrido libre por las instalaciones._

_Sarek no se sorprendió de ver que Spock y James Kirk se marchaban por el mismo pasillo – por la forma en que su hijo hablaba del capitán, Sarek había llegado a comprender el profundo respeto que el joven mitad humano tenía a su superior – y decidió seguir por su propia cuenta prestando apenas atención al hecho de que un muy joven embajador de nombre Stanir se internaba en el mismo pasillo que los dos oficiales superiores del Enterprise._

_Después de una hora Sarek llegó a una terraza interior – no había otra forma de describirla – y tuvo que admitir a sí mismo que se sorprendió de que esta permitiera la vista superior de una sala ocupada por diferentes estantes, columnas y monumentos que daban al lugar la apariencia de un laberinto. No se sorprendió sin embargo por eso, sino porque desde el sitio en que se encontraba podía ver perfectamente a su hijo, al capitán Kirk y al embajador Stanir. No había nadie más en la sala._

_Spock estaba a pocos metros de Kirk, pero obstruía la vista entre ambos lo que Sarek sólo podía suponer era un mural. A pocos pasos del capitán Kirk estaba el capitán Stanir._

_Un jadeo de sorpresa luchó por escapar del pecho del padre de Spock cuando de la nada Stanir alcanzó con su mano la del capitán Kirk; el humano retrocedió de inmediato en evidente incomodidad y evadió a Stanir cuando este trató de acercarse nuevamente (Sarek podía leer en su lenguaje corporal la incomodidad evidente pero desde donde se encontraba le resultaba imposible escuchar lo que decían cualquiera de los dos), Stanir trató de sujetar nuevamente la mano del humano y lo siguiente que Sarek supo es que de repente Spock había llegado con ellos y sujetaba a Stanir amenazadoramente por la ropa; Stanir se veía aterrado, Kirk francamente sorprendido/desconcertado y Sarek nunca había visto a su hijo lucir tan amenazador._

_Lo mismo que antes el padre de Spock no fue capaz de escuchar lo que su hijo decía, pero lo que sea que fue Stanir salió de la vista de los oficiales de la Flota apenas y conservando la dignidad suficiente para caminar aprisa en lugar de correr._

_Por unos segundos capitán y primer oficial permanecieron inmóviles pero entonces James Kirk se acercó a Spock desde la espalda y pareció llamarlo por la forma en que el mitad vulcano respondió. Ambos comenzaron a hablar – nuevamente en susurros que Sarek no era capaz de escuchar – y por el lenguaje corporal de ambos la conversación estaba subiendo de tono._

_Kirk entonces se acercó demasiado, invadió el espacio personal de Spock y por un momento – un momento de 0,03 segundos – Sarek temió que su hijo agrediera al capitán como cuando había muerto Amanda…_

_Se sorprendió sin embargo cuando de pronto Spock entrelazó sus dedos con los de Kirk en una actitud evidentemente… pasional y después con la otra mano tomó el rostro del capitán y lo obligó a mirarlo antes de capturar sus labios en un beso enteramente humano._

_El vulcano a estas alturas no pudo sino sorprenderse de que esta vez el humano no hizo el menor gesto de rechazar el contacto, antes bien observó su cuerpo ajustarse al de Spock y al segundo siguiente Sarek quedó sin aliento cuando observó los labios de Spock moverse de los de Kirk hacía el cuello del capitán; ese gesto Sarek lo conocía bien y de propia experiencia, pero también de miles de años de legado cultural: la reclamación vulcana, la única prueba definitiva y visible de posesión…_

_El pensamiento no terminó cuando de pronto los dos oficiales de la Flota Estelar se separaron._

_Aun desde la lejanía de donde estaba Sarek apostaba a que ambos estaban profundamente ruborizados pero antes de que otra cosa sucediera Spock se marchó con paso rápido y Kirk quedó en su lugar completamente inmóvil durante varios segundos antes de que – con pasos al principio temblorosos y después más firmes – salió en la dirección opuesta a la tomada por Spock._

Y bueno, ahora aquí estaban: Sarek sentado completamente recto en el recibidor de la casa y Spock de pie en la puerta de entrada, recién llegado.

-Esperaba tu regreso a una hora más temprana – Sarek no tenía la más mínima idead de cómo comenzar la conversación. Algo totalmente anormal en él, hay que decirlo.

-Me pareció lógico caminar un rato por el desierto dado que no hay una fecha fija para desembarcar en un planeta con características tan compatibles a mi fisiología – el tono de Spock tan profesional como se esperaría de cualquier comandante de la Flota y Sarek supo de inmediato que una respuesta como esa provocaría la risa de Amanda… si ella siguiera con vida.

Desechó el pensamiento. De momento lo más importante era hablar con Spock.

Y por cierto: sin mirar a su padre Spock había desabrochado los botones de su uniforme de gala – un gesto familiar en él cuando estaban solos en casa – dejando al descubierto un objeto colgando de su cuello sobre la camisa blanca. Al fijar la vista en el objeto Sarek notó que se trataba de un Se`khaal, pero no era el mismo que se le había entregado después de la destrucción de Vulcano.

-¿Quién te ha dado eso? – externar su curiosidad era sólo una forma de alargar un poco la conversación mientras trataba de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para interrogar a su hijo.

Un ligero tinte verde coloreó las mejillas de Spock, quien bajó la mirada casi imperceptiblemente – "imperceptiblemente" del todo para alguien que no lo conociera tan bien como su padre.

-El capitán Kirk consideró oportuno entregarnos un Se`khaal al doctor Leonard McCoy y a mí debido al cumplimiento de nuestro deber en una misión especialmente difícil… emocionalmente para él. Si me disculpa padre el Enterprise partirá en 20,2 horas y cómo debo supervisar varios aspectos técnicos del despegue y los informes de la misión considero oportuno el retirarme temprano el día de hoy.

-Es algo lógico – Sarek asintió sólo porque de pronto ya no tenía idea de que más decir.

-Con su permiso, padre.

Spock cruzó la estancia y llegó a su habitación sin enterarse de que su padre sabía todo su arrebato emocional…

Era mejor así, porque se sentía ya los bastante mal por sólo lo que había pasado como para preocuparse de que otros eran conscientes de ello.

Y bueno, en resumidas cuentas el encuentro con Kirk y Stanir aun vibraba en su mente:

_-Embajador Stanir, por favor…_

_La nota de preocupación en la voz de Jim fue lo que hizo que su sangre hirviera de rabia. ¡Él le había prometido a Kirk que lo protegería de cualquier daño y ese estúpido de Stanir no iba a hacerlo fracasar en su promesa!_

_Ni siquiera lo pensó para sujetar a Stanir en modo amenazador._

_-¡Aléjate de él! – Spock mismo sintió su voz cargada en hielo cortante y helado – no vuelvas a acercarte o no respondo por lo que será de ti._

_-No veo que usted tenga una razón para amenazarme de este modo._

_-El capitán Kirk no le pertenece a usted y su contacto es por tanto más que muy inapropiado._

_-Exijo la oportunidad de aclarar mis intenciones con el capitán._

_-Sus intenciones son más que claras… aléjese ahora o no tendré más opción que desafiarlo a un combate ritual._

_Stanir comprendió finalmente la seriedad de la amenaza de Spock y salió casi corriendo de la habitación. En tanto Spock se giró para encarar a Kirk y se sorprendió de que este lo mirara con una emoción mezcla de miedo, admiración y respeto que hacía cantar a su sangre vulcana._

_-Gracias por eso – su voz salida en un susurro – pero no estoy seguro de que fuera necesario que le hablaras de ese modo ¿qué le dijiste por cierto?_

_Evidentemente se sintió aliviado/frustrado (algo completamente ilógico) de que Jim no hablara vulcano._

_-Sólo le aclaré que no debía acercarse a ti nuevamente._

_-Aja y… ¿por qué hiciste eso? A estas alturas me parece que era suficiente con marcarle los límites._

_-¿Era tu deseo el seguirlo viendo? – no pudo controlar la ira escondida en sus palabras._

_-No dije eso – Kirk estaba ahora a la defensiva debido a su tono hosco._

_-Lo diste a entender._

_-Le agradecería señor Spock el no poner palabras en mi boca._

_-Si quería continuar su encuentro sexual con el embajador sin interrupciones tal vez habría sido prudente que me lo informara._

_-¿Encuentro sexual? Por favor Spock no sea exagerado._

_-La exageración es puramente humana, capitán. Simplemente me estoy limitando a exponer los hechos._

_-¡No finja conmigo Spock!_

_-No comprendo su insinuación capitán._

_-¡Oh por favor!_

_-Sírvase aclarar…_

_-Spock puede que yo no sepa ni una sola palabra de vulcano pero sé reconocer una amenaza cuando la escucho – todo el enfado en la mente de Spock fue sustituido por algo diferente ahora que Kirk comenzó a cerrar la distancia entre ellos – y comprendo que usted estaba verdaderamente furioso con Stanir pero… la verdad es que no comprendo por qué es que usted está tan molesto._

_¿Por qué estaba tan molesto? El mismo Spock no lo podía comprender. Él sólo había intervenido porque Stanir no tenía el más mínimo derecho de tocar a Kirk porque Kirk era suyo…_

_¿Suyo?_

_De pronto esa verdad que Spock había tenido tanto miedo de ver estalló ante sus ojos._

_Él quería a Jim. Lo deseaba, lo anhelaba y lo quería para él y sólo para él… pero eso estaba mal. No era ética, moral o lógicamente correcto que de pronto notara la forma en que su katra luchaba por enredarse en el de Kirk._

_-¿Spock? – en un solo segundo Jim había pasado del enfado a la preocupación sincera y Spock se odió a sí mismo por sentirse orgulloso de ser el receptor de tan sinceras emociones._

_-Es más conveniente para usted capitán que guarde su distancia hasta que yo sea capaz de recobrar por completo el control de mis emociones – admitió lleno de miedo y vergüenza._

_-Hay algo mal y tienes que decirme qué es Spock._

_Oh no: Kirk se estaba acercando aún más y Spock identificó ese sentimiento nuevo en su sangre como lujuria._

_-Capitán, en verdad es mejor si te retiras ahora._

_-¿Spock?_

_¡Hasta ahí! Jim cerró el espacio entre ellos y puede que los vulcanos habían adoptado los preceptos de Surak obligándose a utilizar la lógica como un medio de serenidad y sujeción de sus emociones, pero su herencia de emociones violentas, volátiles y descontroladas aún estaba presente en las generaciones presentes y en momentos de debilidad (como el que Spock estaba viviendo justo ahí en ese tiempo y en esa habitación) esa herencia tomaba el control inmediato de las acciones._

_Jim no tuvo tiempo de decir nada más porque de pronto su mente estaba totalmente absorta en las emociones que por medio del beso vulcano estaba recibiendo de Spock._

_-Spock…_

_¿Cuántas veces en este día había escuchado ya su nombre en la voz sensual de Kirk? Ahora que sus labios presionaban firmemente en los de Jim esa respuesta carecía de importancia._

_Hablando de eso que el tiempo mismo había dejado de importar también, lo único importante ahora era que la distancia entre ellos había desaparecido y el cuerpo de Kirk se presionaba contra el suyo propio al tiempo que las bocas de ambos se abrían para beber en la boca del otro y las lenguas se entrelazaban con fiereza._

_En ese momento Spock se sentía como no se había sentido antes en su vida: deseoso. Deseoso de poseer a Kirk en todos los sentidos – físicos, psíquicos, emocionales y sociales – de la palabra._

_De pronto Jim era tan receptivo a los deseos de Spock y Spock tan receptivo del creciente deseo de Jim que sintió la tentación de…_

_No era tanto algo que se pudiera explicar con palabras como algo instintivo lo que hizo que los labios de Spock se separaran de los de Jim y siguieran su camino saboreando cada gota del sabor salado de la piel humana hasta el punto de unión entre el cuello y el hombro de su compañero. Oh ¡era tan bueno…! Con urgencia presionó un beso fuerte y posesivo que casi enseguida se transformó en una mordida dura, profunda…_

_Kirk lo empujó entonces con un auténtico jadeo._

_-Spock – ahí estaba otra vez: el sonido de su nombre en la voz de Kirk era como el canto del desierto a través de las formaciones rocosas de su hogar natal… pero había algo que no le gustaba. Esa nota repentina de miedo ¿miedo de qué? ¿Qué fue lo que él hizo tan horrible como para asustar al intrépido James T. Kirk?_

_Un repentino destello de lucidez se abrió paso a través de la bruma de la lujuria._

_Por supuesto: toda la excitación y deseo que Spock había creído estar recibiendo de Jim no eran sino reflejos (reflejos distorsionados y revertidos a través del cuerpo de su amigo) de su propia ansiedad._

_-Capitán yo… - ¿qué podía decir ahora? ¿Sería acaso una disculpa suficiente para ser perdonado por su total falta de control y de sentido común?_

_A diferencia del embajador Stanir Spock no se molestó en fingir que le quedaba algo de dignidad al salir corriendo del salón._

Spock tuvo que concentrarse para reprimir un suspiro.

Lo peor del asunto era que de hecho había una explicación lógica para su ilógico comportamiento: a raíz de la destrucción de Vulcano los instintos más básicos e incontrolables de los sobrevivientes habían tratado de tomar el control de sus acciones; en tiempos pre Surak todos los vulcanos estarían comportándose como animales territoriales en celo pero gracias a la lógica habían sido capaces de serenarse, lo que no implica que su control no podía ocasionalmente resquebrajarse dejando al descubierto la parte más irracional de ellos.

Estos "resquebrajes" en el control del embajador Stanir habían ocasionado que el vulcano prácticamente saltara sobre Jim en lugar de seguir a la lógica para la elección de su compañero, y las mismas fisuras en el control de Spock eran la causa de que de inmediato amenazara al embajador para dejar en paz al humano que el deseara… eran de cierta manera responsables incluso de que su atracción fuera intensa en momentos en los que los cambios de adrenalina de su cuerpo no eran compensados rápidamente…

El mitad humano estaba listo para meditar y tratar de poner todo en orden cuando sus dedos rozaron la cuerda de la que colgaba el Se`khaal y de nueva cuenta el único pensamiento en su mente era Jim Kirk.

Jim que era su primer y más cercano amigo, Jim (JT) que era la persona más fuerte que conocía, Jim Kirk que era uno de los pocos rivales que había conocido en el ajedrez, James T. Kirk que era divertido, detallista y elocuente… James Tiberius Kirk: un hombre valiente, inteligente y leal que había demostrado tener lo que se necesitaba para convertirse en uno de los mejores capitanes de la Flota Estelar a pesar de sus métodos ilógicos y poco ortodoxos.

_¿Qué he hecho?_

Spock sintió el deseo irracional de azotarse contra la pared por atreverse a poner en riesgo su amistad con Jim Kirk… y por otro lado se sentía de algún modo liberado.

Liberado porque por primera vez en su vida se había atrevido a buscar – aunque fuera sólo por breves momentos – lo que realmente quería. ¿Qué es lo que le había dicho su contraparte mayor? "Haz lo que se siente bien" y ¿qué es "lo que se siente bien"?

_James Tiberius Kirk_ respondió su subconsciente sin consentimiento.

Y Spock entonces sintió una revelación surgir desde los rincones de su memoria.

No lo pensó dos veces y excusándose pobremente con su padre – quien milagrosamente no lo interrogó – salió en busca de su contraparte mayor, a quien encontró admirando las estrellas en las afueras de su casa.

-Señor Spock – fue capaz de saludar formalmente sólo porque después de salir prácticamente corriendo de su casa el paseo bajo las estrellas finalmente había logrado serenar sus nervios.

-Señor Spock – la respuesta en cambio era completamente calma, pese a que reconoció una de las cejas de su auto mayor arqueándose con sorpresa - ¿hay algo en especial en lo que pueda ayudarlo?

Sus labios se abrieron para comenzar el planteamiento de la cuestión central, pero no articuló ningún sonido. De pronto encarar a su auto mayor no era tan buena idea ¿querría el viejo vulcano ayudarlo? ¿Sabía acaso de lo que quería preguntarle? ¿Qué sucedería a continuación de resultar que en la línea del tiempo de sus contrapartes lo único que Spock había sentido por Kirk era amistad? ¡Un momento! ¿Y sí…? ¿Qué pasaría si su auto mayor se enamoró de la contraparte del capitán Kirk con la misma intensidad con la que él se estaba enamorando de su propio Jim? ¿Fue un amor correspondido? ¿Acaso fueron amantes ellos en su propia realidad? ¿Y si no lo fueron? ¿Qué pasa si Kirk Prime nunca correspondió sus sentimientos? ¿Podría acaso este Jim corresponder sus sentimientos? ¿Podría haber algo entre ellos o estaban destinados a fracasar bajo el peso de las regulaciones y de los juicios negativos que sin duda se harían sobre su relación? Eso claro, sólo en el supuesto de que una relación fuera posible dadas las escasas posibilidades de qué…

-¿Qué le parece señor Spock – habló su contraparte ahora con cierta preocupación – si me permito invitarle una taza de té?

…..

-Spock y yo nos besamos en la galería del Centro Cultural de Nueva Vulcano y después él salió corriendo y se negó a verme a los ojos el resto del día en las reuniones con los supervisores del proyecto de reconstrucción vulcano.

Jim no se sorprendió de que al escucharlo Huesos escupiera lo que había intentado beber de su vaso de Brandi, aunque no podía negar que habría preferido que su amigo se atragantara un poco en lugar de escupir en su cara.

_Por lo menos esta vez no está vomitando sobre ti_ – le recordó la vocecita traviesa de su memoria.

-Muy bien – interrumpió sus reflexiones Huesos – repite lo que acabas de decir y hazlo despacio porque al parecer pesqué una fiebre que me hizo alucinar que decías que habías besado al duende de sangre verde.

-Mmm… no, no dije eso – antes de que el alivio llegara por completo al rostro de su amigo terminó la frase – en realidad fue Spock el que me besó, hasta ahí puedes regañarlo a él… pero yo le correspondí así que la culpa es, por así decirlo, de los dos.

-¡Maldición Jim! ¿Es qué no pudiste buscar a cualquier andoriano que estuviera de paso en el sistema si es que tantas ganas tenías? ¿De verdad? ¿De entre todos con los que podías perder el control tenía que ser con Spock?

-Ese no es el problema y lo sabes.

Leonard Horatio McCoy suspiró con resignación.

-Sí, puedo ver a lo que te preocupa. Bueno, ya dijiste que él inició el beso así que conociéndolo voy a dar por hecho que eso es señal de que siente algo por ti ¿y tú?

-Ya te dije que le correspondí el beso ¿qué más quieres saber?

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

La respuesta de Kirk fue un audible suspiro.

-Ese es el problema Huesos: no lo sé.

…

-¿Ustedes fueron amantes?

_Los labios de Kirk rodaban sobre los suyos con pasión al tiempo que sus manos se trasladaban desde las caderas hasta los glúteos rozando juguetonamente ese punto especial que siempre lo hacía vibrar de deseo. Cuando su cuerpo respondió al contacto con un estremecimiento intenso y un jadeo de necesidad pudo sentir como esos labios humanos se curvaban en una sonrisa de satisfacción._

_-James – escuchó murmurar a su voz ronca con la sangre arremolinándosele en las mejillas debido a la excitación – por favor…_

_-¿Por favor qué, señor Spock?_

_James sabía perfectamente lo que Spock estaba pidiendo, pero lo obligaría a decirlo en voz alta: ese era uno de los juegos que tanto le gustaban a ambos y Spock hizo una nota mental para pagar a su T´hy´la con la misma moneda..._

_-Por favor James – cedió porque la forma en que las manos del humano le estaban acariciando era suficiente para hacerle olvidar cualquier otra cosa que no fuera la deliciosa esencia de James al perder el control – por favor: te necesito dentro de mí ahora._

_Los labios de su amante se curvaron en una sonrisa radiante._

_-Tus deseos son mis órdenes._

-Sí.

Estaba dicho. La verdad absoluta y contundente yacía ahora sobre la mesa completamente desnuda.

Saberlo era en cierto sentido tranquilizador, pero la mente de Spock aun jugueteaba con las posibilidades y justo es decir que le asustaba el hecho de que así como entre él y su contraparte había muchas diferencias las diferencias sumadas de Kirk con Kirk Prime podían ser un factor que obstaculizara su unión con el Jim de su propia línea del tiempo.

-Dígame señor Spock – en este punto Spock Prime sabía que una sonrisa jugaba en su rostro al hablar – ¿a qué debo la naturaleza de su pregunta?

Las mejillas del joven Spock se colorearon a más no poder pero se debía a sí mismo la sinceridad.

-Hace 6,12 horas el embajador Stanir intentó hacer avances poco decentes hacía el capitán Kirk y mi reacción fue bastante… posesiva, por decir lo menos.

La sonrisa apenas perceptible en los labios del embajador se profundizó. En su propia línea del tiempo las cosas habían sido muy diferentes: después de Génesis Kirk lo cortejaba poco a poco y con suavidad – no es como si a esas alturas él tuviera que ser cortejado para sentir algo especial por su amigo – hasta que había conseguido que todos los prejuicios de su crianza vulcana cayeran; pero claro, en esta realidad alternativa muchas cosas como la conformación del equipo del Enterprise y la capitanía de Jim se habían precipitado, era de cierto modo _lógico_ que también la revelación de sus verdaderos sentimientos tendría que llegar en un tiempo más corto.

-Un impulso consecuencia de los disturbios de la destrucción de Vulcano ¿me equivoco?

-No – las mejillas ardiendo nuevamente de vergüenza.

-Pudo haber sido peor. Pero ahora señor Spock, la pregunta realmente importante es ¿qué es lo que piensa hacer usted al respecto?

-Sírvase aclarar.

-Con los acontecimientos en este punto la reacción de James es de menos… impredecible. Existe la posibilidad de que acepte tus sentimientos y existe también la posibilidad de que te rechace, pero sea cual sea el escenario ¿cómo es que piensa usted actuar sobre él, señor Spock?


	6. Reacciones

**Y así llegamos al final de esta historia…**

-Una última vez, capitán: o nos entrega los códigos de seguridad de la armada de la base C037-2B en el sistema o usted y sus oficiales morirán ¿qué es lo que elige?

Había momentos que James Tiberius Kirk amaba verdaderamente su vida como capitán del Enterprise: momentos divertidos en los que la tripulación lograba hacer de un día cualquiera un día inolvidable, momentos tranquilos en los que la luz de las estrellas lograba calentar su frío interior, momentos solemnes en los que la unión entre los oficiales era casi espiritual… momentos, en fin, en los que "ser apuntado por siete armas phaser sostenidas por siete guerreros klington de caras de pocos amigos y que para variar les tendieron una exitosa trampa en la que los han hecho prisioneros a él, a Huesos, a Spock, y al resto de la partida que supuestamente debería de estarles brindando auxilio" simplemente no encajaba.

-Dejen ir a mi equipo y comenzaremos a negociar – eligió su respuesta con mucho cuidado, ocultando la profunda preocupación que sentía por las vidas de sus amigos.

La respuesta de los klingon fue una risa burlona.

-Admiro su valor capitán – habló el líder de ellos – pero temo que no se encuentra usted en la posición de negociar.

-¿Qué no lo estoy? Tal vez usted no lo recuerde pero es mi nave la que en este momento se encuentra en la órbita de este planeta, y temo que contra sus armas y sus oficiales no hay nada que este equipo de avanzada que nos capturó pueda hacer.

-El detalle, capitán Kirk, es que ni sus armas ni el resto de los oficiales están aquí con ustedes, por lo que su vida y las del resto de su equipo están enteramente en nuestras manos.

Sabiendo que el klingon tenía razón Jim se mordió los labios para no maldecir.

-Ahora capitán repetiré mi oferta: denos las claves de seguridad y perdonaremos la vida de usted y del resto de su equipo.

La desesperación hizo a Jim buscar la mirada de sus dos amigos más cercanos y como siempre no pudo evitar el sorprenderse de lo que vio en ellos: Spock parecía tan estoico y controlado como siempre, con la cejas ligeramente fruncidas debido al dolor sin duda provocado por la fuerza de las ataduras que lo sostenían, pero sin mostrar ningún otro signo de molestia. Huesos parecía… fastidiado; y dada la situación que era mucho mejor que lo que Jim había esperado verlo.

Sus otros tres escoltas habían sido asesinados durante la captura con excepción de uno que se veía, por decir lo menos, agitado, y sin embargo Jim sabía que los klingon podían hacer un inmenso daño a sus seres cercanos. A Kirk la tortura y la muerte si bien no le eran indiferentes tampoco le aterraban, pero lo que pudiera pasarle a sus seres queridos le importaba más que nada, porque después de haber perdido a tantos amigos en el pasado cada nueva pérdida era un golpe más doloroso que el anterior…

Una filosa arma klingon que Kirk no sabía nombrar se acercó peligrosamente a su garganta y delineó muy cerca de su yugular.

-Es el momento de comenzar a hablar, capitán.

-No...

La palabra no terminaba de salir de sus labios cuando una espada klingon se agitó en el aire cortando limpiamente la cabeza del desdichado teniente.

Lo normal después de una escena así sería el silencio incrédulo y temeroso, pero los klingon no permitieron ni siquiera eso y al segundo siguiente la cuchilla de la espada – aun empapada por la sangre del teniente – se apoyaba contra la garganta de Spock.

-A partir de ahora es su decisión, capitán Kirk: usted es libre de decidir si debemos matar primero a su médico o a su comandante vulcano – el klingon que sostenía la espada prácticamente escupió la palabra referente a la raza de Spock – aunque debo advertirle que no puedo ser tan gentil con ellos como lo fui con su escolta.

Labios y ojos de Jim se apretaron contra su voluntad al tiempo que malos recuerdos se agolpaban en su memoria…

_El látigo se estrellaba contra su espalda arrancando sonidos estridentes y chillones que entre el dolor y el miedo apenas y alcanzaba a registrar que se trataban de sus propios gritos, sus sentidos se nublaban e identificaban al mismo tiempo y sus músculos se tensaban con tanta fuerza que sentía que de un momento a otro iba a reventar._

_-¡JT! – era un grito a la vez lejano y cercano que no dejaba de repetirse, pero de alguna manera las voces que emitían esa palabra eran algo a lo que luchaba por aferrarse…_

_-¡JT!_

_En los escasos momentos de lucidez su mente logró aferrarse a la conciencia lo suficiente para registrar que los que le hablaban eran sus amigos… sus amigos que eran todo lo que tenía y a los que no podía fallarles sin importar lo que sucediese._

_Se movió apenas… sus rodillas se doblaban, su cuerpo temblaba violentamente y su pecho era asaltado por sollozos casi irreales, pero aun así, pensando en los niños que recibirían los azotes si se él desmayaba reunió la fuerza suficiente para levantar la vista y fijarse en los ojos vacíos del soldado que sostenía el látigo…_

-¿Los códigos, capitán?

Su vista se fijó en el klingon que le hablaba con aire decidido.

-Yo no puedo entregar esos códigos, y eso lo saben ustedes también.

_Porque nos asesinaran de cualquier modo, y porque con esos códigos matarán también al resto de la tripulación._

Aunque por su mente desfilaban imágenes de lo que los klingon podían hacerles a sus amigos la mayoría de su atención se centraba en buscar una manera de sacarlos con bien de la aventura. Sin demasiadas esperanzas su mente rodó por las diversas posibilidades, reparando en cada detalles que le diera una ventana para tratar de sacarlos de ahí…

Como si le leyera la mente Spock encontró su mirada y posó los ojos de manera cruda en el klingon que sostenía la espada.

Spock rodaba en ese momento las diferentes posibilidades y calculó que siendo su fuerza tan superior a la de los humanos sería un digno rival para los dos klingon que en ese momento lo sostenían; el capitán parecía decidido a no caer sin luchar y si lo que Spock estimaba era cierto había un 52,3% de posibilidades para que el elemento sorpresa actuara a su favor permitiéndoles desarmar o someter a sus oponentes sin sufrir daños graves… el doctor McCoy corría en ese plan un peligro inminente pero no sería lógico descartar que el médico tenía muy buenos reflejos y que su condición física era más que apta, según lo había demostrado en misiones en entornos salvajes.

El vulcano pudo leer fácilmente en los ojos de Kirk que reconocía sus estimaciones pero dadas las condiciones de coordinación que debían existir entre los tres oficiales de la Flota para ejecutar cualquier plan de escape las posibilidades de éxito no podían sobrepasar el 21,5%...

Como siempre Kirk ni esperó ni se contuvo por las posibilidades.

Antes de que Spock terminara de calcular las posibilidades Jim dio un golpe bajo a su captor – y un golpe de esos duele sin importar la especie – y prácticamente se lanzó contra otro de los klingon, Spock aprovechó ese momento también para descargar toda su fuerza contra los klingon cerca de él y notó apenas por el rabillo del ojo como el doctor McCoy logró esquivar a su propio guarura y golpearlo con fuerza al tiempo que soltaba una muy sonora maldición.

Después de eso todo sucedió en cuestión de segundos: los klingon dejaron toda intención de obtener información a un lado y atacaron al grupo de la Flota con las armas desenfundadas y listas a matar, Jim se lanzó sin pensar para proteger a McCoy de un klingon que iba a liquidarlo, McCoy golpeó al klingon por la espalda antes de que su espada alcanzara el pecho del joven capitán y en tanto Spock estaba demasiado ocupado peleando con otro klingon como para ayudarles… Y lo siguiente que Spock supo es que uno de los klingon empujó a Jim contra un muro y, mientras el humano casi perdía la conciencia del golpe, el klingon desenfundó un largo cuchillo de caza yendo en su dirección…

En ese mismo momento Spock dejo de pensar.

Fue algo instintivo y primitivo lo que tomó control de sus acciones cuando Spock golpeó al klingon que intentaba agredirle, le arrebató el cuchillo de caza que llevaba en el cinturón y lo utilizó para – literalmente – rebanar el abdomen de su contrincante.

Dos klingon más se interponían entre el que intentaba lastimar a su T´hy´la y él… no eran rivales dignos.

Sin perder el tiempo en rituales Spock utilizó el cuchillo de caza para clavarlo en los rostros de sus rivales y llegó hasta el infeliz que en ese momento fracasaba en atinar el pecho de Jim con el cuchillo.

-¡Aléjate de él! – con tal descarga emocional su voz se escuchaba más como un rugido, pero eso en lugar de desalentar a su oponente pareció incitarlo más a la pelea.

Spock agitó el cuchillo una vez y este impactó limpiamente en el abdomen del klingon, un segundo golpe causó grave daño al brazo del contrincante y con un tercer golpe Spock supo que había alcanzado uno de los tres corazones. Una cicatriz muy cerca fue revelada en el momento haciendo sospechar a Spock que ese klingon había perdido ya con anterioridad otro de sus corazones, por lo que no fue una sorpresa que en el piso el klingon se retorció de dolor, mientras tanto Spock legó junto a su T´hy´la tratando de comprobar en cualquier herida.

-Jim – toda su violenta emoción se había volcado hacía la preocupación - ¿Jim estás bien?

Afortunadamente Jim no parecía herido, pero cuando Spock llegó junto a él sus ojos se llenaron de miedo.

-¡Spock cuidado!

Jim jaló sobre sí a Spock apenas a tiempo de salvarlo de una descarga de phaser y aunque Spock estaba agradecido por eso no tenía tiempo que perder: dejándose llevar una vez más por sus instintos guerreros se volvió hacía el atacante y con un salto digno por elegancia y fiereza de una pantera terrestre llegó hasta él y le atinó la carne con toda la hoja del cuchillo de caza antes de que pudiera producirse un nuevo disparo.

Entonces fue como si el tiempo se detuviera.

La sangre del klingon comenzó a filtrarse a borbones desde la herida con más violencia que lo que lo había hecho de la herida anterior… Spock reconoció de inmediato al klingon y supo que acaba de destrozar su tercer y último corazón, la prueba estaba en tanta sangre klingon que ahora escurría entre sus dedos, que salpicaba su uniforme y que salpicaba inclusive su rostro. Así mismo eran pruebas también las pupilas del klingon que fijas en Spock dejaban atrás toda luz.

Y de la mano de la luz, la vida también abandonó en cuerpo mortalmente herido.

Unos segundos después Spock se dio cuenta de que ya no había más enemigos con los que luchar, pero en cambio sí había en sus manos y en su ropa una gran cantidad de sangre espesa y tibia.

…

-¡Involucrado o no sigo siendo el Director del Área Médica, y como tal estoy facultado a darle un permiso médico de 36 horas! ¡Ahora Spock cállese y lleve su culo a descansar, o a meditar, o cualquiera de esos vudús que hacen los vulcanos!

Y en eso Leonard McCoy no estaba dispuesto a ceder. No después de ver la expresión del mitad vulcano al darse cuenta de que había matado los klingon que los atacaban.

-Spock – posó su mano en el hombro del vulcano cuando este comenzaba a retirarse con la mirada casi tan vacía como el día de la muerte de su madre – esto… sé que los vulcanos no ven bien el matar a sus oponentes – las palabras quemaban sólo de pronunciarlas – pero no tenías otra opción. Ese klingon los habría matado a Jim y a ti de no haber hecho lo que hiciste y sus compañeros al resto de nosotros… era su vida o la tuya y las nuestras, no tenías opción y no debes sentirte culpable por eso.

-La culpa es ilógica, doctor.

Pero a sus adentros esa explicación no era suficiente para mitigar el sentimiento de vacío en su interior.

Justo en ese momento no se atrevía a ver a los ojos a nadie y aunque en secreto agradecía el tener ese tiempo exclusivo para él también la soledad resultaba una perspectiva poco agradable… no quiso pensar por más tiempo y llegó directamente a su habitación asegurándose de utilizar el código de bloqueo de alta seguridad.

Usualmente se cambaría de ropa comenzaría a meditar, pero esta vez fue directamente al cajón en el que guardaba las pocas cosas que desde niño había cargado consigo. Con mano titubeante sacó su precioso bien: un tallado de asombroso parecido a I-Chaya que su madre le había obsequiado días ante de que se enlistara en la Flota Estelar.

_-Es para que siempre lleves una parte de tu hogar contigo – le había dicho ella con una sonrisa._

_-Madre, esto no es necesario – él había rebatido de inmediato, pero había llevado el tallado consigo de cualquier forma._

Y el recuerdo de su madre volvió a quemar como el fuego. ¿Qué pensaría ella de lo que había hecho? Era ilógico preguntárselo pero no podía dejar de hacerlo.

Alguien llamó a la puerta en ese momento.

-¿Spock? – el vulcano reconoció de inmediato la voz de Jim y las tinturas verdes subieron involuntariamente a su rostro: ni Jim ni él habían hablado de lo sucedido en Nueva Vulcano 2,45 semanas atrás; sus tiempos juntos en público habían disminuido y las reuniones en la habitación de Jim jugando el ajedrez y las pláticas informales en la cubierta de observación o en el comedor simple y sencillamente desaparecieron por completo.

A Spock le dolía admitir la fuerza con la que extrañaba los momentos a solas con su capitán, pero lo cierto es que la vergüenza por su falta de control y el temor al rechazo lo tenían simple y sencillamente demasiado intimidado como para acercarse al humano… y tampoco Jim había hecho ningún intento por acercarse a Spock, y era quizás eso lo que realmente le causaba al vulcano tan intenso dolor.

-¿Spock? ¡Spock abre!

Si el Enterprise necesitara de él algo tan importante como para molestarlo en medio de una licencia médica se le habría llamado por medio de los canales oficiales. Lo que sea que buscaba Jim era algo de índole personal y – aunque era ilógico posponer las cosas inevitables – Spock estaba seguro de que no estaba apto para lidiar con el rechazo de su T´hy´la. De ahí que no respondió al llamado que se le hacía.

De alguna manera esperaba a Kirk para insistir, pero fue a la vez alivio y decepción que después de 35 segundos nadie llamó por tercera vez.

El recuerdo de ser bañado por la sangre Klingon volvió a él y le hizo cerrar los ojos con fuerza a pesar de que hacía horas que se había duchado tallando con fuerza hasta dejar su piel limpia y ligeramente irritada.

-¿Spock? – esta vez la voz se escuchaba demasiado cerca.

Al abrir los ojos contuvo un grito de sorpresa al encontrarse con que Jim estaba arrodillado junto a él porque ¿cómo es qué había entrado? – _por el baño común _suministró su mente de inmediato – y ¿qué es lo que hacía en su habitación?

¿Capitán qué…?

Sin darle oportunidad de seguir hablando Jim lanzó los brazos a su alrededor envolviéndolo en un abrazo cómodo y consolador. A través del contacto con la piel del humano sentía fluir con calidez la protección y la preocupación y esas emociones lo arrullaron como un canto infantil.

-La primera vez que maté a alguien fue en Tarsus IV – escuchó entonces la voz seca y quebrada – porque ese soldado tenía a uno de los míos y era su vida o las de Kevin y yo… mi mente y mi instinto de conservación decían que hice lo correcto, pero había momentos en que mi conciencia dolía aún más que el hambre.

A Spock el dolor de Kirk le llegaba en oleadas y por un momento su propio malestar pasó a segundo término. A través de sus escudos caídos envió en oleadas toda la protección y el afecto que era capaz deseando más que nunca el poder ser más expresivo y hacer saber a su T´hy´la todo lo que sentía y lo especial que era su existencia para él…

-No vine a buscar consuelo – intervino Jim – y tampoco a compartir mis pesadillas, pero… Spock no estás solo… te entiendo… y sé porque lo he vivido que tal vez no hay algo que pueda hacer para que te sientas mejor… aun así quiero estar aquí contigo y que sepas que no estás sólo y que voy a estar aquí para ti sin importar lo que suceda…

-Jim…

Escuchando su nombre de los labios de Spock hubo un momento en que Jim apretó con aún más fuerza al vulcano contra su pecho, al segundo siguiente sin embargo el humano se apartó y aunque los ojos de Spock se abrieron con horror pensando que había hecho algo que provocara el disgusto de su compañero se sorprendió de ver las pupilas de Jim dilatadas y brillando sobre él en un azul más profundo y obscurecido de lo que había visto alguna vez.

-Jim – repitió sin ser capaz de recordar cualquier otra palabra coherente.

La mirada de Kirk era indescifrable cuando se puso en pie pero extendió una mano en oferta de ayudar a hacer lo mismo a Spock y el vulcano aceptó sin titubeos. Sus dedos y los de Jim entraron en contacto con toda la intensidad del beso vulcano pero a diferencia de la ocasión anterior Jim no se apartó de Spock, sino que gentilmente jaló al otro hombre guiándolo hasta la cama. Sin aplicar verdadera fuerza pero apelando a toda la docilidad recién descubierta del vulcano llevó sus manos a los hombros de Spock y lo instó así a recostarse sobre las sábanas.

-Jim – era la tercera vez que el nombre del humano salía de sus labios pero esta vez en el matiz de su voz llegaba una vibración mezcla de miedo, necesidad e incertidumbre.

-Shh – le susurró Jim acercándose a su oído – por favor no pienses… yo estoy aquí para ti y ahora no existe otra cosa más importante que esa.

La lógica vulcana le decía a Spock que hacer caso a las palabras del humano era incorrecto, pero los vulcanos por debajo de toda su lógica eran seres pasionales e impulsivos y por una vez en su vida Spock se decidió con todas sus fuerzas a ignorar el llamado de la lógica y hacer caso sólo al canto de su sangre.

Como si pudiera leer en sus ojos la verdad de los sentimientos de Spock Jim sonrió con tanto calor como Spock jamás lo había visto sonreír antes y después se inclinó sobre el vulcano recorriendo con sus labios lentamente desde el cabello hasta los labios carnosos pasando por el flequillo y el puente de la nariz.

Cuando sus labios fueron cepillados con ternura por los labios de Kirk Spock se sintió tocar el sol.

Jim por su parte había sabido siempre la diferencia existente entre tener sexo y hacer el amor. Había experimentado ambos de propia piel en el pasado y ciertamente que a estas alturas prefería el sexo al amor…

Y no debe malinterpretarse la idea:

La primera vez que Jim Kirk había tenido sexo había sido con una chica dulce y hermosa a la que prácticamente idolatraba, pero a ella los sentimientos de Jim no le importaron y salió corriendo a la más mínima oportunidad. El sexo y el amor se habían turnado en su vida desde entonces pero las raras ocasiones que intentó combinar ambos todo terminó en desastre… había estado huyendo del compromiso desde entonces y del fondo de su alma había surgido un miedo irracional a entregarse en el amor con cualquier persona por temor a terminar con el corazón destrozado.

Pero ahora cualquier miedo que pudiera tener no importaba: Spock lo necesitaba tal vez más de lo que había necesitado a nadie en el pasado y Jim no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo solo.

-Confía en mí – volvió a hablar tan bajo que fue sólo la audición vulcana de Spock lo que le permitió descifrar las palabras – yo voy a cuidar de ti.

Y cumplirá eso con todo su corazón.

Con delicadeza inaudita comenzó lentamente a acariciar la parte baja del abdomen de Spock y tomando firmemente entre sus manos el dobladillo de la camiseta de regulación deslizó la tela cuidadosamente fuera del cuerpo del vulcano, después de eso enganchó sus dedos a la tela del pantalón y lentamente comenzó a deslizarlos por las piernas de Spock. Esa simple acción desató en el interior del mitad humano sensaciones tan intensas que a poco estuvo de perder el control porque ¿qué estaban haciendo? Spock vibraba de emoción ya que si bien conocía todo el aspecto biológico técnico y teórico de las relaciones sexuales la falta de experiencia práctica hacía que toda su curiosidad científica se conjuntara con la lujuria estremeciendo sus músculos con anticipación. Por cierto que hablando de eso…

-Jim… no sigas por favor – habló así pero su voz desesperada por más del toque de Jim contradecía a sus palabras.

En automático el humano detuvo sus movimientos pero se negó a retirar los dedos de la tela de los pantalones que ahora caían a media rodilla y viendo a su compañero en una posición tan comprometedora el deseo en Spock aumentó exponencialmente pero a su vez un temblor nervioso se abrió paso en la casi olvidada parte racional de su mente.

-¿Quieres que pare? – preguntó Kirk con voz ronca.

-No – Spock decidió irse con la verdad – pero no sé qué hacer a continuación… no he hecho esto nunca antes de hoy.

Jim miró a Spock con dulzura.

-No debes estar nervioso: voy a cuidar de ti.

Y esas palabras fueron suficientes para devolver a Spock todo el deseo y la seguridad.

-Te deseo – admitió finalmente con las orejas coloreadas de verde hasta la punta misma.

Jim regresó entonces a su labor de remover los pantalones de Spock y cuando estos estuvieron en el piso se acercó lentamente al bulto en la ropa interior que delataba la excitación de su compañero.

-Me gusta verte así – admitió en un susurro – y me gusta que sea por mí.

Y sin otra palabra colocó sus labios sobre los de Spock y llevó las manos a acariciarle las caderas, después fue descendiendo muy lentamente asegurándose de dejar pequeños besos y mordidas por todo en cuello del vulcano, después por el pecho, jugueteó con ambos pezones y después hizo círculos con su lengua en el exterior e interior del ombligo arrancado un auténtico gemido de su compañero.

-Esto me gusta – dijo nuevamente – tenerte de este modo, saborear tu piel… oh Spock, si no quieres esto debes pararme ahora o puede que nunca sea capaz de dejarte ir.

-No quiero ir a ningún lado – respondió en automático Spock con la voz áspera de anticipación.

-Eso está bien para mí.

Y con lentitud extrema se las arregló para retirar la ropa interior de Spock, después de eso colocó besos azarosos sobre la piel de sus muslos y también en la entrepierna, lo que hizo al vulcano gemir una y otra vez hasta que sentía que iba a explotar.

-Oh T´hy´la – la palabra salida en voz alta por primera vez al momento en que Kirk depositaba un beso sobre su erección.

Jim no sabía a ciencia cierta el significado de esa palabra, pero estaba seguro de haberla leído en más de una ocasión en el libro de poesía vulcana y sabía que ser nombrado de esa manera por cualquier vulcano era un auténtico honor. Sin pensar dos veces en lo que hacía llevó sus labios nuevamente al miembro de su compañero y comenzó un jugueteo con su lengua que hizo al vulcano perder el control que aún le quedaba soltando gemidos incontrolables y empujando con fuerza las caderas.

-Quieto – instruyó Kirk – esto aún no termina.

Y hablando así volvió a su labor con auténtica dedicación hasta que, sin poder aguantar más, Spock se dejó ir en su boca.

-Oh – fue lo único que salió de los labios de Spock cuando observó a Jim tragar todo sin vacilación.

-Está bien – dijo Kirk con una sonrisa – pero esto no ha terminado.

_¿Qué no había terminado?_

Spock dudaba seriamente que podría haber algo mejor a lo que acababa de experimentar hasta que Kirk llegó hasta su lado en la cama y con movimientos fluidos comenzó a quitarse la ropa que Spock casi había olvidado que traía puesta… el vulcano sintió entonces estallar su corazón: había visto a Kirk parcialmente desnudo en más de una ocasión – especialmente en las misiones a distancia que terminaban en una estancia en la enfermería – pero nunca antes de ese momento se percataba de la firmeza de sus músculos, la suave textura de su piel y las sutiles y perfectas imperfecciones producto de todas las cicatrices curadas…

No pudo pensar nada más: con un suave gemido de placer Jim se posicionó sobre él usando los brazos como apoyo para no cargarle su peso y comenzó lentamente a descender y a frotar sus pieles desnudas haciendo a todos los puntos de la piel de Spock vibrar de emoción.

-Joder – casi rugió Jim cuando la fricción entre sus miembros fue correspondida por el vulcano – esto es tan bueno que podría… oh.

Spock arqueó la espalda y Kirk tuvo que morderse los labios para no gritar. Spock aprovechó entonces para jalar a Jim contra él y ambos rodaron sobre las sábanas gimiendo de placer.

-Spock, te quiero tanto, te deseo… quiero esto tanto que…

No pudo seguir las palabras: Spock lo estrujó contra él llevando su rostro hasta el pecho de Kirk, en donde latía acelerado el corazón de su compañero. Inclinándose ligeramente Jim trazó con los labios la punta de la oreja de Spock obteniendo en recompensa un nuevo gemido que lo envió al borde… no pasaron dos segundos más cuando ambos llegaron al mismo tiempo con un grito de placer.

Jim entonces se dejó caer a un lado de su compañero y Spock llevó ambos brazos a la espalda del humano haciendo que éste se abrazara a su pecho.

Sus ojos se encontraron y notando todo lo existente en los ojos expresivos de Spock, saboreando lo que aún quedaba de su sabor dulce en la lengua, experimentando el continuo flujo de emociones que a través de sus pieles viajaba, escuchando el latido acelerado de su propio corazón y percibiendo la desnudez total de ambos Jim se percató entonces que nunca en su vida anterior había estado tan vulnerable y expuesto ante nadie… irónicamente nunca antes se había sentido tan resguardado y seguro.

No llegó el tiempo de las palabras entre ellos, en cambio llegó, con la suavidad y sutileza con la que caen los pétalos de rosa al suelo, un manto de sueño y tranquilidad que los cubrió a ambos.

….

Los ojos de Jim se abrieron con pereza.

Generalmente no tenía problemas para despertar en las mañanas – o a medianoche si es que tenía pesadillas o sonaba la alarma emergente – pero esta vez hacía tanto calor que el bochorno casi lo ahogaba haciéndolo sentir confuso.

-Computadora, baja la temperatura en cinco grados estándar.

La voz de Spock a su espalda lo sobresaltó a pesar de que era plenamente consciente de lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

-No tienes que bajar la temperatura – dijo con la voz engrosada por el sueño y un tinte rojizo salpicando todo su rostro – tu habitación, tus reglas.

Un brazo de Spock llegó desde la espalda de Jim y lo envolvió con ternura. Jim que había temido que Spock se arrepintiera de lo sucedido entre ellos se relajó ante el toque.

-No estoy arrepentido de nada – llegó el susurro a su oído con el aliento cálido cosquilleándole la nuca.

Con la sangre roja subiéndole al cuello se preparaba a responder cuando las puntas de los dedos de Spock sobre sus labios le interrumpieron.

-Capitán, hay algo que necesito hablar contigo… es imprescindible después de nuestro contacto sexual de las pasadas horas.

Bien, ahora Kirk no estaba seguro si debía preocuparse o sólo debatirse entre rodar los ojos o reír… Spock (o mejor dicho su lenguaje que era técnico y formal aun en las situaciones más desesperadas) era el responsable de ese dilema. Por supuesto él no podía saber que lo que impulsaba al vulcano a hablar así era la incertidumbre: incertidumbre derivada de no saber si lo que había pasado entre ellos era debido a que Jim correspondía sus sentimientos o si sólo debía interpretarlo como un gesto de consolación y de solidaridad… esto último parecía muy poco probable, pero Spock no estaría tranquilo hasta tener las cosas en claro.

-Lidiar con "la mañana siguiente" no es mi mejor materia – reconoció Kirk bajando los ojos – pero mientras que tendrás que guiarme en esto no creo que llamarme "capitán" justo en una sesión post sexo sea una muy buena idea.

La ceja de Spock se levantó involuntariamente cuando por la mente del vulcano cruzó una idea: por la reputación de Jim en la academia, por las habladurías entre los miembros de la tripulación que llegaban a verlo durante los permisos en Tierra y por las raras ocasiones en que se habían hospedado juntos durante los mismos Spock sabía que Jim podía ser todo un experto en conseguir voluntarios (as) para acompañarlo en la cama pero lo cierto es que el capitán no tenía la costumbre de quedarse a dormir con nadie. Los celos que Spock sentía al recordar esas veces que sabía que su (ahora y para siempre suyo) Jim había participado en actos sexuales con otras personas se mezclaban con el orgullo de saber que estaba compartiendo con él algo que muy pocos – sino es que nadie – alguna vez llegaron a compartir.

-Jim, agradezco que estés aquí, pero ¿por qué viniste?

Bien, por eso es que ahora Jim sabía que debería haber salido corriendo a la mitad de la noche... o tal vez no. No. en definitiva no. Lo que sea que fuera a suceder ahora – desde un "su presencia en esta habitación es ilógica" hasta el casi seguro "las regulaciones de la Flota Estelar son claras al respecto, por lo que lo más lógico es ignorar los pasados acontecimientos" – el disfrutar de los besos y caricias de Spock sin duda lo valdría.

-¿Jim?

Mierda. Cuando Spock le hablaba en ese tono Jim simplemente no podía disfrazar la verdad. Y decir la verdad ahora tal vez lo alejaría de Spock pero ¿Qué más podía hacer? Aun si pudiera mentir y salir diciendo cualquier excusa creíble sus acciones de "las pasadas horas" (parafraseando a Spock) desmentirían cualquier excusa…

Siendo él Jim Kirk simplemente tomó aire y se decidió a saltar al precipicio de una vez por todas.

-Vine porque estaba preocupado por ti. Sé que las cosas habían estado muy tensas entre nosotros desde Nueva Vulcano pero tu expresión con los klingon… ya te dije que sé lo que es, y pensé que no quería dejarte solo en esto.

Ante la mención de Nueva Vulcano las orejas de Spock se colorearon de verde intenso.

-Jim yo… mi comportamiento en Nueva Vulcano fue totalmente… inexcusable. Le piso una disculpa capitán por el daño físico y por el agravio emocional que causé en ese momento.

Sólo que si bien Spock estaba sinceramente arrepentido había también una parte de él – la parte más posesiva de su ser vulcano – que se había regodeado de emoción cuando dos días después del incidente con el embajador Stanir un percance en ingeniería había movido de su sitio la camisa de Kirk dejando al descubierto la marca amoratada de la mordida que había hecho sobre la piel del capitán. Spock casi había saltado de alegría al darse cuenta de que el regenerador dérmico no había siquiera tocado su marca.

-¿Volvemos con lo de "capitán"? ¡Spock de verdad que…! Uf, no sé qué decir… a decir verdad me asusté, pero no por otra cosa sino… la verdad es que no sé por dónde empezar.

-No tienes por qué darme explicaciones… el comportamiento del embajador Stanir me pareció inexcusable, lo único que pensé en ese momento fue que ni él ni nadie más tenía derecho a acercarse a ti, que tú eras mío y que debía dejar eso claro ante todos…

-¡Espera un momento! ¿Pensaste en mí como tu propiedad?

Spock estaba tan nervioso que no se percató de que lo que brotaba de Jim no era ofensa sino asombro, pero el vulcano sabía que la posesividad de los varones vulcanos era tan fuerte que resultaba ofensiva para especies ajenas – incluida la especie humana en la mayoría de las ideas estándar y temió en cuanto se vio interrumpido por su compañero – pues no podía de pensar en Jim como tal pese a que aún no había ningún convenio entre ellos – que este le recriminaría con algún reproche del tipo "no le pertenezco a nadie" que en la Tierra siempre estaban de moda.

-Capitán, le pido una disculpa…

-Spock si sigue llamándome capitán en la cama voy a tener que follarlo cuando me llame así en el puente de mando ¿queda claro?

Los labios de Spock se sellaron en automático.

-Ok, ahora dejemos en claro un asunto: – tomó aire y valor para preparase a decir lo que sentía – Te amo – admitió finalmente en un susurro más bajo aún.

Y esa revelación simple hizo a la sangre de Spock cantar de alegría.

-Yo te pertenezco – el vulcano le respondió sin pensar y Jim se estremeció: tal vez no era conocedor erudito de la cultura vulcana pero sabía lo suficiente para reconocer lo más parecido que la cultura desértica reconocía a una declaración de amor.

-Spock yo…

-Jim…

Siguió un rato de silencio que el humano interrumpió.

-No sé qué decir, pero no creo que necesitemos decir nada más… Spock, no soy un objeto y no quiero que trates de decirme que hacer… me gusta cómo han sido las cosas entre nosotros hasta ahora y si van a cambiar por favor Spock sólo te pido algo a cambio.

-Pide lo que quieras.

-Quiero intentar esto. Quiero hacerlo en verdad no tengo experiencia con las relaciones… Spock pase lo que pase no quiero fallarte, pero si algo llega a pasar… yo…

_Sólo te pido que no se pierda nuestra amistad ¿sí?_ Esas eran las palabras que Jim quería decir, pero nunca llegó a pronunciarlas: después de lo que había pasado las cosas entre ellos habían cambiado para siempre y ya no había vuelta atrás: era todo o nada, ganar o perder, triunfar o caer, ser eternos bodmantes o destruir toda posibilidad de relación entre ellos… y con las apuestas tan altas Jim no iba a permitirse un fracaso. Pensando así callaron sus reflexiones y depositó en los labios de Spock un beso suave y entregado.

-¿Jim?

-Quiero Spock, que me des una muy buena justificación para morderme horrores como lo hiciste en el Centro Cultural.

…..

Spock sabía que la expresión "su mandíbula cayó al piso" era ilógica y extrema para un individuo con sus peculiares características, no obstante eso era justo lo que sentía que le estaba sucediendo. ¿La razón? Sarek le daba a Jim la bienvenida a su familia, tan fácil como eso.

Ahora, en los pasados meses a Spock le habían sucedido una gran cantidad de cosas extraordinarias: primero su abrupta caída en el amor con Jim, después… bueno, su encuentro con el doctor McCoy… que más bien había sido un amenazante monólogo por parte del médico.

_-Escucha con atención duende de sangre verde – recordaba con exactitud cada palabra que había brotado de los labios del mejor amigo de Jim cuando Kirk finalmente había reunido el valor para comunicarle la nueva relación que ellos compartían – no me importan las estúpidas costumbres de los vulcanos ni las leyes, ni el almirantazgo ¡ni nada! Es de Jim de quien estamos hablando y él ya ha sufrido suficiente en esta vida como para tener que lidiar además con estúpidos estreñidos emocionales de porte rígido… no voy a intervenir entre ustedes pero si alguna vez te atreves a hacerle daño yo voy a mandar a la mierda mi juramento hipocrático y voy a castrarte con tijeras de las que utilizan los niños en el jardín de infantes asegurándome primeramente de triturar cada uno de los huesos en tus manos ¿queda entendido?_

Spock no estaba seguro de que fuera posible castrarlo con tijeras aptas para los niños de preescolar pero conociendo a McCoy era mejor no arriesgarse.

En fin, después de ese momento su relación con Jim había progresado sin dejarse vencer ni por las habladurías de la tripulación del Enterprise, ni por las muchas féminas que intentaban seducir a Jim – por fortuna el capitán ya no cooperaba con ellas –, ni por la revelación obscura del delicado asunto del Pon Farr, ni por el continuo choque entre sus respectivas culturas. Por otro lado Jim parecía disfrutar más que sufrir de muchos aspectos del lado vulcano de Spock (el sexo con fusión mental era uno de ellas pero otras como la poesía y las leyendas eran evidentemente también de su agrado).

De hecho, ahora mientras Jim se presentaba formalmente ante Sarek la cicatriz dejada por los dientes de Spock destacaba en su nuca escondiéndose apenas en el corte militar y el mitad vulcano debía controlarse para no reír de gusto al verla ahí… Jim que sentía su dicha a través del vínculo que compartían hacía eco de tanta felicidad, aunque en él esta se mezclaba con diversión al fijarse en la mirada horrorizada que Huesos daba a esa cicatriz.

-Spock – su padre lo llamó en ese momento y Spock salió de sus meditaciones para acudir y colocarse al lado del que era ahora su compañero vinculado en el más formal sentido de la palabra.

-La siguiente parte del ritual sólo a ti te corresponde – le informó su padre.

Y Spock no titubeo: con todo el gozo y el dulce cantar de su sangre tomó entre las suyas las manos de Jim entre las suyas anunciando así a todos los presentes que ellos se pertenecían sólo el uno al otro.

**Sus opiniones como siempre son bien recibidas… gracias a todos por leer :)**


End file.
